


The Lost Uchiha

by yukicchi95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Battle Scenes, Children, Cute, F/M, Happy, Internal Conflict, Romance, Sad, Sad and Happy, Uchiha Massacre, a cute fanfic with some battles & conflicts, mostly a cute fanfic but there are plot development and romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukicchi95/pseuds/yukicchi95
Summary: Itachi is the murderer of his own clan. He would prefer to have a peaceful life, being kind to anyone and everyone, but sadly that's not how life works. Everyone saw Itachi with other eyes: a monster. Everyone just like Sakura, who hated him. But what if he showed his kindness to her due to certain events that involved not only both of them but also one more person? How would she react?Edit 03/07/21: I added a lot of details in all of the chapters, so I would appreciate it if you read it again, in case you have any interest! <3 Sorry for the inconvenience. (;´･ω･)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So glad I finally decided to write this fanfic, after so many years!!! I hope you guys can enjoy it!!! <3  
> I had the plots many years ago, but I kinda got inspired by this one I read recently on Tumblr, so I'm giving the credits:
> 
> https://force-healer.tumblr.com/post/163381754892/summer-thunder
> 
> btw I'll add more characters on the tags when they show up.
> 
> Please enjoy <3

The sky was dark. So dark you could think it was already night, but it was only the announcement of a terrible storm that was about to hit the forest where Itachi was. That was bad. On his actual condition, he needed to hide as fast as he could. An ill man like him getting wet, especially on a cold day, was not an option. So Itachi ran, looking for somewhere to hide. It could be an inn or even a cave – anywhere would be better than being under the rain. Fortunately, he found a small cave near there before it started raining.

"It looks like someone stopped here too… "

The man thought as he saw a pile of wood. It was already burnt, but it seemed like it could be reused, so he started a fire with his chakra, using the Fire Ball no Jutsu, and sat near it. He was carrying a bag, with some supplies, like a change of clothes, a towel, a blanket, some konbu onigiri – rice balls with seaweed, his favorite –, water, and, of course, the most important item: his medicine.

He heard a loud thunder, which judging by the sound intensity and the time it took to reach Itachi's ears after the lighting, it fell nearby, and seconds later it started raining heavily. He took a breath and reached for his bag, to drink some water and eat an onigiri. But before he could do that, someone entered the cave, running. That person was indeed running away from the rain, which got them for about some seconds. They did notice that someone was already there, but they had no choice but enter the cave.

― You… - They looked at Itachi with a serious expression.

― Haruno-san… - He said to the pink-haired Kunoichi while looking at her. - What a coincidence.

― Yes… - She did want to leave, but when she looked outside, another thunder fell near there. She jumped as she got scared, and looked at him again.

― Relax… I have no reasons to attack you. Trust me.

His gaze was peaceful, and she noticed that. Although she was covered in fear and adrenaline, not only because of the thunder but also because Itachi Uchiha was in front of her, Sakura had to trust him.

― I’ll kill you if you try anything.

― I don’t think you can, but relax. Have a sit. - Itachi said in a low voice, closing his eyes. 

She looked down and sat in front of the fire, far away from him. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Sakura was watching the fire, changing her gaze to him from time to time, being careful not to look into his eyes. She could not get into a genjutsu in a situation like that.

― What are you doing in a place like this? - The silence was awkward, so she decided to start a conversation.

― I don’t like rain, that’s it.

Of course, he had to lie. He had no reason to tell her about his illness.

― I see… - She said as she looked down to the fire.

― And I think you don’t like it either. - He gave her a smirk.

― I… Well, it’s dangerous, you know. There's a lot of thunders, and...

― Yeah… - He said before Sakura could finish her sentence.

Silence again. Then Itachi felt something on his throat. He needed to cough so bad. But he could not do that in front of her. Itachi knew she was a medical kunoichi, and he couldn't let her know about his illness. If she found out about it, his enemies could use it to their advantage. But it was painful to hold, so painful his face started writhing. He tried to hide it, but soon she realized it.

Sakura was facing him, so she could defend herself if he tried to attack her. She lifted an eyebrow at him.

― It’s nothing.

Itachi noticed Sakura was looking at him and said when the cough finally stopped. But then Sakura noticed a dripping liquid on his hands.

― Blood…?

Although he was an enemy, she was a medic. It was natural to worry about. Well, and who wouldn't be curious about it? A person in front of your eyes suddenly starting to cough blood wasn't something normal to see. ― Are you hurt?

― I’m fine.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, avoiding talk more about it.

― Here. - Sakura threw to him a piece of cloth.

― What’s this?

― You don’t want to have blood in your hands forever, do you? - Sakura said harshly. She did not want to be kind to a murderer, but she also did not want to be rude.

― Thanks… I think. - He said, accepting the cloth and picking it.

Itachi cleaned the blood from his hands and reached for the water bottle on his bag. He also took his medicine, which he would prefer to avoid showing her. But his throat was starting to hurt again.

― Medicine?

― It’s just a cold. - He said as he drank the water with the pills.

― I never heard about a cold that makes people cough blood. Can you teach me about it? - Sakura said, lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

Itachi narrowed his eyes toward her and sighed. All he wanted was for the rain to stop so he could get away from her. Well, and so did Sakura. He wanted to avoid any kind of conversation. First, because talking made his throat hurt, but also because he had to play evil and stay away from everyone.

― It’s nothing. Trust me.

― You can’t hide things from me, Uchiha Itachi.

― Yes I can. - He replied.

― So you are hiding something.

Well, she got him. Itachi was already tired, and he ended up saying something he should not have.

― Yes I am, Haruno-san. And it will remain a secret. So stop bothering me, will you?

Itachi closed his eyes one more time. This time he reached for an onigiri and started eating it. He did not want to have someone near him. He only wanted to listen to the rain, relax, eat, sleep and go back to his business as soon as the rain stopped.

― Why are you carrying a bag with so many things? Are you moving? - Sakura noticed the change of clothes. - Are you running away from home?

Itachi didn't have any particular business around there. He wasn't on vacations either, obviously. The reason for his bag was because he was far away from Akatsuki's hideout, so it was only normal to carry those items. Sometimes Akatsuki members would walk around the world, even if they weren't on a mission. Mostly because they had free time, or because they had some particular business, after all, they had their own life as well. In Itachi's case, it was both of them. He wasn't on any mission, but his brother could go after him at any moment, to finally kill his older brother. Well, he had no reason to tell Sakura about it.

― Don’t mess with me, Haruno-san. You wouldn’t want to see me mad.

― Hm… If you say so.

Itachi snorted. He was losing his patience when suddenly that painful feeling hit him again. This time he could not contain the coughs. He curved his body, with a hand on his stomach, and the other on his mouth. His heart was hurting too, which recently were becoming more and more constant, and he grabbed his shirt. As soon as he started coughing, Sakura did not think twice and got close to him. Itachi was vulnerable, and could not get away from her. She held the arm which was hiding his body, and run chakra through his lungs.

― What on earth…? - Sakura widened her eyes. His lungs were terribly injured. But she was unable to examine them much longer, as the Uchiha, feeling uncomfortable, took the girl's hands away from him, preventing her chakra from continuing to pass through his body.

― Please… Don’t… - He spoke when he calmed down a little. - I don’t need your help. - Itachi tried to stand up, but he fell onto his knee. Whenever he had a coughing fit and he felt the symptoms of his illness, he felt very tired and his whole body hurt a lot.

― What happened? 

― I said it’s nothing. Why would you care about a criminal? - He sat down again, slowly, in pain.

― I… can’t help. Maybe is my medical instincts. - She gave a laugh, and soon become serious again. Itachi stared at her for a while, then he looked away.

― Don’t. I’m not worth being helped.

― What kind of illness is it? - She went straight to the point.

― What? - Itachi was still trying to hide it from her, but it seemed like she wouldn’t give up easily.

― Even hating you to death, I don’t think Sasuke-kun would like to know you’re ill. Or at least he would be frustrated he couldn’t kill you before an illness killed you. - She laughed again. Itachi remained silent, without knowing what to say. He did not know whether she was joking or being serious. - Okay, I understand you don’t want to talk about it. I’ll leave you alone. - Sakura stood up and went to the place she was before.

Itachi snorted again and ate his onigiri. He wondered if the kunoichi was hungry, but showing more kindness for her was dangerous. He should remain the villain he had become the past 10 years. But it was that instant. A cry coming from outside. A loud, sad, desperate cry. Not from an adult for sure, it was a kid’s voice. Kids were Itachi’s weak point. Maybe because it reminded him of his little brother, or because of the innocence. But no, he could not show more kindness. He did not allow himself to do it. Even so, he could not stop worrying about it.

As soon as Sakura heard the cry, she looked toward outside. Of course, she would worry as well. The cry wouldn’t stop. And it seemed to be lonely. The pink-haired girl stood up, but before she could move outside, the man also stood up.

― Don’t. - He was fighting himself. He should show no mercy, but again, it was a kid’s voice.

― What are you doing? It’s still raining. Wait… You don’t plan to kill them, do you?

― Why would I?

― Because… - Sakura contained her voice. She looked at him, and then away. - You’re a murderer, remember? I cannot allow you to kill such an innocent life. Or more than you’ve already killed.

She was right. It was not who he really was, but he turned into that monster. But again, he was no heartless man to leave a child in the rain crying out.

― I will not hurt them. Trust me. I’ll be back.

Before she could say anything, he was already gone, at an unbelievable speed. He activated his sharingan, so he could see better out there and find the kid. Then, in a matter of seconds, he was back again, carrying a little child in his arms. They seemed to be confused, and the cry stopped. Itachi put the kid on the ground and kneeled, getting closer to them.

― What happened? - His tone of voice was completely different. He looked like a completely different person. Sakura just stood up there, watching everything.

― I… I… - The child was speechless. Their black hair was dripping, and their clothes were soaked.

― What’s your name? - He asked softly.

― Y...Yuki… - She replied, sobbing.

― Yuki-chan, huh… How old are you?

She said nothing but showed 3 of her fingers to him. Itachi was shocked. Such a little girl lost in the middle of the rain. And almost at the same age as when he went to the war for the first time with his dad. Itachi was, of course, too much mature for his age, and it was normal for a kid at that age to be fragile and helpless.

― I see… Where are your parents?

It was then when she started pouring tears again and crying aloud.

― Are you lost? - Sakura got close to them and kneeled too. She was confused with that attitude from the Uchiha, but that was no time to question it.

The girl shook her head, crying. Being lost did not seem to be what was going on there.

― A bad man… He… He… - The poor girl could not finish her sentences.

Sakura could not help but look at Itachi. She did not want to believe he killed someone there, but she knew he was dangerous. Maybe he killed her parents without knowing about the kid? Or he did that on purpose? The instant she heard the girl’s words, she got shocked.

― I know what you’re thinking. But trust me, it wasn’t me. I know it’s hard to believe, I understand. But I was here with you all this time.

Itachi was right. Although he could use a Shadow Clone to kill them, the time when he was coughing blood the clone would for sure be gone.

― I… Don’t know. For now, I’ll believe you. For now. - She relaxed a little.

Itachi did not take his eyes off the kid the entire time he was speaking to Sakura.

― First, let’s take off these clothes. We don’t want you to get a cold, right?

The girl nodded to Itachi.

― Wait! I’ll do it. - Sakura stopped him, yelling.

― What? Is any problem with me doing it? - Itachi looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

― You’re a man, she’s a girl.

― She’s a kid. What makes you think like that?

― She’s a girl! That’s what matters!

― She is a three years old kid. Are you insane?

Itachi sighed, picked the girl up, and took her away from Sakura. The girl looked scared, so he tried to calm her, hugging her and kissing her forehead. Then, he grabbed a kunai, and Sakura couldn't help but be scared. Itachi noticed it, and, tying a rope on its hole, he tied the other side on the wall next to him, and threw the kunai on the other side of the cave, making a clothesline near the fire. He gazed at Sakura for a while, knowing what she was thinking about. Sakura, ashamed of thinking he would warm the little girl, looked away, and Itachi sighed. He gently undressed the kid, dried her hair and body with the towel that was inside his bag, and wrapped her on his blanket. It was raining and freezing, so using a warm blanket was the best option. He stood up and hung her clothes and his cloak and towel on the rope.

As the child's stomach growled, he offered her an onigiri. She accepted and started eating, sitting on his lap, turned to him, warm and happy. It was almost like she forgot what happened minutes ago. She was calmed down, after crying that much and being in despair. That’s how a kid should be like, Itachi thought. Suffering is not for kids. No one actually should suffer, but mainly children should avoid this kind of feeling. Itachi was also in peace at that moment.

Sakura watched Itachi with the little girl in his lap. He had such a gentle gaze. Was him for real the same man that killed almost his entire clan? It was then when she remembered something.

― Wait… Shouldn’t you dry yourself? You can’t get wet in your condition, right?

Itachi forgot about the time, he was only watching the child, relaxing, enjoying his time. He even forgot about Sakura, who was there with them. He widened his eyes and looked at her.

― Don’t worry. I’m not that wet, I’ll dry out with the heat of the fire. - He turned his gaze to the child again, who apparently finished eating the onigiri. - Do you want more?

She shook her head, saying nothing. He picked a wet wipe and cleaned her hands and mouth, which were sticky because of the rice. The girl giggled, and so did Itachi. He grabbed his water bottle and gave it to her, when Sakura, once more, stopped him.

― W-wait! - She yelled at him, and Itachi sighed.

― Is this the only word you know? I mean, you should stop it. Really. What is it this time?

― A, are you giving her your water?

― ... Are you really asking this?

― I mean! You're ill!

― Oh, I see what you mean. But don't worry, it's not contagious.

― How do you know?

― It's obvious.

Sakura shook her head and threw at them her water bottle.

― Here, take mine. I can't risk her getting your disease.

Itachi sighed but did as she said. He knew his disease wasn't contagious, otherwise, he would get a lot of people infected back then. But it would be useless to discuss it, so he gave the little girl Sakura's water and watched her drinking all of it, who yawned next.

― By the way, you didn’t say your last name. What is it? - He asked the girl.

― I… don’t know. - The girl looked down.

― I see… Don’t worry about it, it’s just a name. It’s not important. - He said almost like he was confessing his feelings.

The girl gave him a painful smile, and then looked at the fire, yawning again.

― You should rest, so much happened today. - He said at the child, who nodded as she yawned, and closed her eyes. She lied on his lap and soon got asleep.

― What are you doing? - Sakura asked him, shocked.

― What I'm doing? What kind of question is it?

― I mean… Why are you doing it?

Itachi took a breath and answered her.

― For god’s sake… It’s a child. How could I let her there?

― That’s weird. You a mur- - Sakura interrupted herself. She could not say those words in front of a 3-year-old child, even if she was asleep. - You know what I mean. It’s… Unnatural.

― Unnatural, huh? - He closed his eyes and giggled. That was for sure an interesting situation.

― Yes it is. This is not what people like you would do. They would just ignore it.

― How are you so sure about it?

― It’s obvious. People who kill with no regrets, just like you, wouldn't mind a little and innocent life out there, crying.

Itachi gazer at Sakura, and closed his eyes, Hearing that was very painful to him.

― No regrets, you say.

― Yes, of course! You don't even care about other persons' lives! Otherwise, you wouldn't-

― Haruno Sakura-san. - Itachi interrupted her.

― Huh?

― Stop talking. You refer to me in a way it looks like you know me and everything about me, but you don't. So just shut up and sleep.

― What are you talking about? I surely know you!

― What do you know about me? - Itachi lifted his voice, and looked away, releasing he had said too much. ― Just sleep, okay?

Sakura frowned at Itachi. What the hell was going on there? Why was he acting like that?

― No, I’m fine. Besides, I can’t trust you and sleep. I’ll be defenseless.

― You still think I’m going to do something to you? Well, it’s up to you. But those dark circles in your eyes are not a good sign.

Sakura got shocked and blushed, facing away and murmuring.

― Fine… But if you try anything…

Sakura, instead of laying down, just leaned back against the wall, holding a kunai, and closed her eyes as well. Soon she was asleep too.

― What a day… - Itachi said. It was indeed an unusual day, for everyone. Itachi, who met with Sakura, stood with her in a cave and saved a child. Sakura, who stood with a murderer in a small cave and watched the man who she thought be the worst man in the world, saving a kid and being kind to them. Yuki, who had her parents killed by a bad guy and met with a man who saved her life, and now she was asleep on his lap. He wondered what else could happen. Itachi was tired, but could not sleep, it would be irresponsible. He had to take care of the girls.

While he watched them, he thought about everything that happened that day. No, not only that but about his past too. It was something that he used to do every day, something he just could not take off his mind. What if he took a different decision? Could he have saved his entire clan and the village? Could he have turned into Hokage and ended with the wars and battles? Could he have turned that cruel world into a peaceful world? Could he had lived with his beloved girlfriend Izumi until the end of their lives, with children, in peace? Every day he dreamed about his past, and the future he could have had. Sometimes it was a nightmare, where he woke up in fear and breathless. Sometimes he woke up crying, sometimes smiling. The poor man had the worst life. He wishes he could make it different, but it was too late. Wait… Was it? He thought while looking at the child. No. He shooked his head and took a deep breath. He shouldn’t have that kind of thought. His destiny was already clear. Dying by the hands of his beloved little brother, that was all. That’s how he could rest in peace.

After so many thoughts he looked outside. The rain was getting lighter. Soon he would get back to his cruel reality. It was not what he wanted, but what he must do. He had no choice. Had he? No. He shook his head again.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good nap and rest, after going through all that stress of watching her parents being killed right in front of her eyes, running for minutes under a storm, and being saved by an unknown but very kind man, Yuki woke up and looked upwards, seeing the face of the one who saved her. He smiled at the child, and she, confused, blinked her eyes a few times. Where was she? Who was that man? Who was that woman on the other side of the cave? What was happening?

― Good morning. - Itachi asked in a calm tone to the girl. - How are you? Feeling better?

It was then that she remembered everything that happened. Flashes of those terrible moments came to her mind.

Yuki was at her house, in the middle of the forest, with her parents. She lived happily with her kind parents, who loved her so much. That day, Yuki was hugging her mother sitting on the double bed in her parents' room. She was scared, because a storm was about to fall, and it was thundering a lot. Yuki, like any small child, was afraid of thunder, especially loud ones.

― Don't cry, my baby. It's just a sound. Nothing bad is gonna happen. It's just gonna rain, that's all.

Her mother, patting her head, said, with Yuki on her lap. She had short black hair, in a bob cut. Her young, effeminate face showed kindness, and you could tell how good a mother she was. Yuki's father soon appeared in the room, with a children's cup of warm milk. His hair was shorter than the woman's but longer than most men's. His hair was also black, and his face also showed kindness. Sitting on the bed and giving it to the child, who accepted it, he said:

― That's right, no need to be afraid. We're right here, to protect you.

The man put his arm behind the woman's body, hugging her, and looking at the child, who seemed to be a little calmed down. Every thunder she heard, she jumped with fright. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Yuki's father told them to stay in bed, and so they did, while he got up and headed for the entrance of the cabin. Seconds later, Yuki heard her father's scream, telling someone to move away. Her mother hugged her tighter and told the child to stay in the room. The woman got up and went over to where the man was. Yuki, scared, did what her mother told her to do. It was then that she heard another cry, coming from her father, but a cry of pain, and a desperate cry from her mother. The girl, unable to contain her curiosity, ran to the entrance of the cabin and saw her father lying, bloody.

― Papa!!!

― Yuki, don't come in here! - The woman yelled at the child.

The girl looked at the door and saw the figure of a man with long black hair. He was a very big man, especially for her. She felt terrified, and couldn't move a muscle. Although she could not see his face, she felt that the man was staring at her.

― Yuki, run aw-

It was too late. Before she could finish her sentence, the man hit her with the blade of his sword and the woman fell to the floor. Tears streamed from the child's wide eyes. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to react. The man approached slowly and a lightning bolt fell nearby, illuminating his appearance that until then was hidden in the darkness of that day darkened by the coming storm. The thunder startled her even more, and she quickly managed to get past the man and out of the cabin, running away from him. Yuki ran without looking back, desperate. It was then that that rain started to fall. A storm. The girl slipped and fell a few times, however, scared, she would not give up. She was driven by despair. After running for a few minutes, she was exhausted, wet, and cold. It was then she realized. Her parents were dead. She remembered the scene of her bloody and fallen parents and started to cry loudly and desperately, walking aimlessly. So, before she could realize it, she was in the arms of a man.

Then, after those flashes were over, she went back to reality and saw that man's face again. Tears streamed down her face, and she started to cry.

― It’s okay, it’s okay. We are gonna do something, alright? - Itachi caressed her head and kissed her forehead.

Sakura woke up when she heard the cry. She instantly grabbed her kunai, which had fallen when she got asleep.

― What did you do to her? - She said angrily, ready to attack Itachi if she had to.

― Good morning to you too. She just remembered what happened, that’s all. Calm down. - Itachi’s voice was peaceful.

― How can I trust you?

Seeing a child crying on a murderer's lap was reason enough to suspect him.

― You really need to stop doing it. Calm down. Do you want to scare her more than she already is?

Itachi was right. That was no time to fight. A girl who just turned orphan was there. She should think more before acting.

― I’m… Sorry... I promise I’ll stop fighting. See? - Sakura gave Yuki a gentle smile and looked outside. - Oh, the rain stopped.

― Yes. - He stood up and stretched himself. - Shall we go? I want to investigate what happened. - He looked at the little girl, who nodded. - What are you going to do? Get back to Konoha? - Itachi asked Sakura.

― I… I’m going with you. But just because I want to help her, and because I still can’t trust you.

Itachi sighed again. He remembered Yuki was naked under his blanket and took her clothes, which had already dried. He got her dressed and started packing. He put his cloak inside his bag and felt something pulling his shirt.

― Onii-chan… I need to pee… - The girl said to him, shy, and he smiled.

― Alright, let’s go outside.

― Wait! - Sakura stopped him. - I’ll help her.

― Again? You see, did you ever take care of a child before?

― I, uh… No, but.

― So don’t worry. You should stop it too, you know. She’s a 3-year-old girl. Besides, I do have a lot more experience than you.

He grabbed the kid in his arms and went outside, being followed by Sakura. Then, he squatted and helped her doing her business, patting her head and smiling while she peed. Yuki was shy and looked down, but she had no choice but to accept his help. After wiping her and helping her put her pants back, Itachi picked her up.

― Very well. Do you remember which way your house is? - Yuki looked around her, trying to remember the way to her home, but it didn't seem she knew where she was. - It’s alright. I remembered you were coming from the right yesterday. So right we go. - He said as he started walking with her in his arms, and the kunoichi followed them. - Be aware. There's a possibility they’re still here. In that case, one of us has to defend her, and the other fight. - Sakura nodded.

They walked for a few minutes, in silence, until Sakura said something.

― What do you mean by "what do you know about me"?

Well, that was sudden. Itachi did not forget about what they talked about some hours ago, but he did not expect Sakura to bring this topic in a moment like that.

― You really want to talk about it now?

― You're acting strange, that's all.

― I was just saying the obvious. You don't know me. You can't say anything about how I act, and how strange you think I am.

Itachi was right. Everything Sakura knew about his was what people had told her. She did meet him a few times, but all she did was fight him. He was a murderer, he was supposed to act like a bad guy. So why was he being so gentle?

― Even so, I know you're not like this.

Itachi sighed and stood quiet. Soon they reached a small cabin in the woods. The door was not only open, but it seemed like someone forced to open it.

― Is this your house? - Sakura asked Yuki, who nodded, with a sad expression.

― Take her. I’ll enter the house. Be aware. - Itachi said putting the girl in Sakura’s arms. - I’ll be back.

Itachi careful got close to the house, stealthy. He looked inside the house, and a man and a woman were lying on the ground, with blood all over them. He had no doubts, they were her parents. Itachi walked inside the house, looking if someone was still there, but he saw no one. Then, he decided to search for clues. It was then when he found a picture of the three of them. The father, the mother, and Yuki. It was on the top of a drawer, which he decided to open, and then he found something. Something that made his eyes open wide. There was another picture. But this time he recognized the people on it. No. Something was strange. It was impossible. He took the first picture and compared it with the one he just found, looking for the couple. And then he found them. They were still young, but their faces were pretty similar. Itachi could not believe it. Something was wrong. How could that have happened? He put the pictures back where they were, and went outside, shocked.

― What happened? - Sakura realized he was thoughtful.

― Maybe I’ll tell you later. But first, help me bury them. They deserve to rest in peace.

Sakura put the girl down. It was still very strange to hear the man being that kind, but she decided to help him. They made a grave to the couple, and the girl watched it, trembling and dripping tears.

― Will you tell me now? - Sakura asked Itachi, caressing the girl's head, while they were standing up in front of the grave.

― I… Don’t know. I don’t think I should.

― Why not? What’s wrong? - She raised an eyebrow.

― … - Itachi sighed. - Maybe I can tell you. But I really need you to calm down. Promise me.

― I can’t promise anything. But I’ll try to.

― … - Itachi sighed again and looked at the little girl. - Tell me, Yuki-chan… Did you see something… different when that happened yesterday? Did you feel something strange?

The girl thought for a while and then remembered something.

― I think… Everything became red for a while… But I'm not sure.

The moment Sakura heard that she got shocked.

― You… You don’t think it’s…

― Yes. That’s what I thought. - Itachi sighed. - Listen, I found a picture of my clan inside a drawer. I compared it to a picture of Yuki and her parents. And there they were. I found the couple. Again, I know what you’re think-

― I knew it! It was you! - Sakura held the child in her arms, who stopped crying and was confused, and took a few steps back.

― I was with you all the time. - He tried to explain himself and calm her down.

― I don’t know! Maybe you weren’t! Maybe you used a shadow clone! Or you did it before we met! I got it! I knew I was wrong about you! After all, you're-

― Stop it. Don’t say it in front of her. Do you want to traumatize her more than she already it?

― But!

― Stop!

Itachi and Sakura looked at the girl instantly.

― It wasn’t onii-chan!

― You… saw who did that? - Sakura asked her.

― No. But… He was wearing a mask.

― A mask? - Itachi asked.

― Yes…

― Do you remember the color of the mask?

― It… it was… - She paused for a while, trying to remember. - Orange! And black, I think.

Itachi’s eyes opened wide.

― And his hair was different from onii-chan!

― See….? - Itachi was still shocked, but he had to convince the kunoichi he didn’t do that. Although he had to play evil, it was not the right time to do it.

― … - Sakura sighed. - So who did that?

― I think I know, but let’s focus on something else for now. - He looked at Yuki. - Look. I’ll explain about it later, okay? We need to find a place to stay for a while. A safe place. - He moved his gaze to Sakura. - It’s dangerous to stay here. I’ll take everything we need here. I don’t know what you’re planning to do now, but I’ll stay with her. I just can’t get away from her. She is my blood. I don’t know who her parents were, but she’s from my clan. - Itachi said as he picked up her from Sakura’s arms. - You should get back to Konoha and live your life.

― Wait. Do you think I can leave you alone with a child, especially from your clan? After all you did?

― Didn’t you just hear? I didn’t to it.

― I’m not talking about her parents! I’m talking about your clan! You-

― What happened? - Yuki looked at both of them, confused.

― You don’t have to worry about it. It’s going to be al-

― Listen, this man is dangerous. Come with me, I’ll think about somethi-

― Will you please shut up? I’m losing my patience. You know nothing. Just go back to Konoha and pretend nothing happened. - Itachi was getting on his nerves. He started walking away when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

― What? What do I not know? Is it something you’re hiding from me, besides your illness? Is it related to the "you don't know me" from before? - Sakura said angrily. She also was getting on her nerves.

Itachi sighed. If he did not tell her about the truth, she would not let them go. She would steal the girl from her arms, Itachi would take her back, and it would probably be an eternal loop. He promised himself he would never talk about it to anyone, nor even his little brother. But oh well, he felt his fate was already changing, from the moment when he saved the little girl.

― Right. You won. Do you want to know the truth? Then you shall know it. But you’ll have to wait. Let’s find a safe place first, okay? - Itachi took a deep breath and looked at Yuki. - I’m sorry. There will be no more fights. I promise. Okay? Let’s get inside and take everything we need. - She nodded, scared.

Sakura also took a deep breath, and got inside with them, heading to the girl’s bedroom. Itachi started taking some clothes and underwear.

― Is there any more things you want to bring with you? - He asked gently. The girl looked at a picture book that was on her bed. It has illustrated with two little kids and a white fox. On the top, it was written: "Yuki Watari", or "Snow Crossing". Itachi nodded. - Alright. - He also took some hygienic products, and went to the kitchen, to take some food supplies. He had no idea where they were going, nor how long they would walk, so the more supplies the better. - I think that’s all. Shall we? - He asked toward Sakura, who was very uncomfortable and anxious. Truth? What truth? That was all she could think about.

― Yeah, okay. - She replied in a monotone voice. What was going to happen? What was he talking about? Should she trust him? Was it a trap? Anyways, she decided to follow them, but carefully. She couldn't let her guard down.

The time they left the house was about midday. They ate something before leaving and started looking for somewhere to stay. Itachi and Sakura discussed if they should go to a small village, or somewhere in the middle of the woods, and concluded a small village would be the best. A place he was now known, and where Itachi and Yuki could be in peace for a while. About Akatsuki, Itachi secured her it was no problem. He could handle it. Of course, Sakura did not plan to stay with them, she just wanted to be sure that he wouldn’t do anything to her before going back to Konoha.

Some minutes later, walking and looking for a village nearby, Itachi spoke.

― You...

― Hm? - Sakura looked at him when she heard his voice. Itachi seemed to be reluctant, and she was curious about it. - What is it?

― You... Really want to know?

― Look, I can't trust you. And now that I know you're hiding something, I can't just pretend nothing happened. You are going to tell me.

Itachi really didn't want to tell Sakura about the truth. But he had no choice. Maybe he could convince her to keep it a secret and don't tell anyone about it.

― Onii-chan... - A hand pulled his shirt a couple of times.

― Mm? - Itachi looked down at her, on his arms.

― What's this? - Yuki pointed to the necklace on his neck.

― Oh, this? - Itachi touched the necklace, replying to her. - I received it from my family when I was younger. I use it so I won't forget about them. - He smiled.

"Family?" Sakura thought. She instantly looked at them when she noticed the topic of the talk and paid attention to them.

― Where are your family?

Yuki looked with her innocent eyes at him.

― They... Uh... They're not here anymore. - Itachi stopped smiling and looked sad at the little girl.

― Are they...

Saying that word was too hard for the child, due to her situation, and he noticed what she meant, so he nodded.

― Yes, they are. But don't worry, it was many years ago, I kinda got used to it...

"Why is he sad?" Sakura thought. "That's not how he should feel about it. What's going on here? Is he pretending to be sad?"

― Onii-chan. - She said looking up at him. - It's okay to cry if you want. - The little girl tried to be gentle to the man.

― Haha, thank you. - He caressed her head. - But I'm fine. I promise I'll cry if I feel like I need to.

― Onii-chan... You said that... Uh... I'm from your... clan?

― Oh, that. I'll explain it later to you when you get older, ok? - Itachi gently replied her, patting her head.

― But...

― She deserves to know her true identity. - Sakura said at Itachi, looking at them.

― You see... - Itachi continued to talk to the little girl. - Your parents were from the same clan that I. So this means you have the same blood as I.

― Blood? The red thing?

Itachi giggled.

― Yeah... Kind of. It means your parents and I were related.

― So you are my family?

Itachi's smile vanished from his face. Yes, she indeed was his family. She was an Uchiha. Itachi sighed and replied to her.

― Yes... We are family. I didn't know your parents, but... I know we have the same blood, that's all. So it makes us family.

Yuki's big eyes brightened and she opened her mouth.

― Onii-chan... Can I... Stay with you?

Itachi took a while to reply to her. He didn't really know what to say. He had his plans, and his destiny was death. How could he take care of a child knowing he was sick and didn't have much time left? Now only that, but he was planning to be killed by his little brother. He couldn't take such a big decision so suddenly. But just like the little girl said, they were family. And her parents were dead. He felt a big responsibility for her.

― Yes... Sure you can. - Itachi finally replied, faking a smile, and Yuki put a big smile on her face.

Sakura frowned at his words. How could he say something like that to a child? Was he lying? Was he really willing to take care of the child?

She wanted badly to know about the truth. What was the truth? What was he hiding from her, from everyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Walking for less than an hour later, they finally reached a small village, which seemed to be very peaceful. The first thing they did was looking for an inn where they could stay some days. While looking for it, they observed the stores, buildings, and the people who lived there. They were simple, and there was no shinobi, since it wasn't a shinobi village. It didn’t look like they would have any kind of problem or danger there. The child seemed to be amazed by the village, watching everything with her big eyes.

― Have you never been to a village before? - Itachi asked?

― No... - She replied. - I never left my home.

― What? - Sakura said, shocked. If she were a younger child, maybe under 1-year-old, she would understand. But she already had 3 years old, how come she never left her house?

― Papa and mama told me it was dangerous out there...

― I see... - Itachi said.

Unlike Sakura, he was not surprised. Due to the fact that she was the daughter of two Uchiha, it made sense for her parents not to let her out of the house. But even though they had their reasons, it was still a very cruel thing, especially for a child. She had never seen the world outside, apparently. It was her first time leaving. The girl probably had very limited knowledge for her age.

― Look! - Yuki pointed out to a building. - “Inn”!

― Oh, so you can read? What a smart girl. - Itachi patted her head, smiling.

Yuki giggled, shy, and Sakura couldn’t stop observing and judging their attitude. She was still waiting for the moment when Itachi would tell her about the truth.

They got inside the place. It was a simple but nice inn. On the hall, there was a receptionist working there, who smiled at them as they opened the door. They approached her, and Itachi was going to ask for two rooms when Sakura interrupted him.

― One room, please.

Itachi looked at her. One room? As a girl, he tough she would be shy to stay in the same room as a man.

― What? I’m not leaving you alone with her. Remember?

Itachi sighed. That was true, she didn’t believe him yet. Maybe he would change her mind later.

― There is a room with a double and a single bed. - The receptionist said to them.

― Double? Don’t you have a room with 3 single beds? - Sakura asked.

― I’m sorry…

― It’s okay. I’ll sleep with Yuki on the double bed. Don’t worry. - Itachi said to Sakura.

― How many days do you plan to stay?

― Hm… For now, I’d like one week, please.

― Very well. Here’s the key to room number 205. Have a nice stay!

The three of them went to the room on the second floor. It was not that big, but they would fit. There was, indeed, a double and a single bed. There was, also, a toilet, and bathroom with a shower and an ofuro. It had two plastic stools and a big mirror. The bathroom was next to the toilet, which had a toilet and a sink. The beds were next to each other, and the single one was next to the window. There was also a TV, a wooden writing desk and a chair. The room was very simple but enough. Itachi placed his and Yuki’s bag on the bed they were going to sleep in, and Sakura placed hers on the single bed.

― So, are you gonna tell me? - Sakura was clearly impatient. She wanted to know the truth.

― Not now. I-

― What? - Yuki asked toward him.

― You know, Yuki-chan, this is adult’s business. When you grow up I’ll tell you, okay? - Itachi said to her.

― Hmm… Fine… - The kid pouted.

― Let’s talk about this when she’s asleep, alright? Be patient. - Sakura nodded, pouting just like Yuki, and Itachi giggled at them. - So, I think we should shower before walking around the village.

― Walking around… the village? - Sakura asked him.

― What, do you want to stay in this room until night, doing nothing?

Itachi was right. Besides, they should take a break and have fun.

― I’ll help you, Yuki. - Sakura said to her, getting up.

― No, you won’t. Let’s go, I’ll help. - Itachi gave her a look and sighed. - You really don’t have to worry. This is none of your business.

Sakura stood quiet, looking at them as they went to the shower room. Maybe she should trust him, after all, he was right. Yuki was just a kid, and Sakura had no connection to her. But she was, indeed, uncomfortable about it. The kunoichi laid down on her bed, and tried to relax, when she heard laughs coming from there. They seemed to have a lot of fun. Well, that was a good sign, she thought.

Meanwhile, Itachi helped Yuki showering. She sat in front of him on one of the stools, and Itachi sat on the other one. He carefully helped her, washing her hair and body. There was no need to be ashamed since she was only a kid. After showering, he put Yuki inside the ofuro and washed himself, entering there with her next. They were talking, playing, tickling, having fun. It was a long time since Itachi had this fun. Maybe since he played with Sasuke when he was little. Thinking about it, Itachi remembered what Sakura said before.

“Even hating you to death, I don’t think Sasuke-kun would like to know you’re ill. Or at least he would be frustrated he couldn’t kill you before an illness killed you.”

She was right. All the time he was with Yuki, he forgot about this. How many years was Sasuke now? If Itachi was 23, Sasuke was 18. He grew up so fast… He wanted to see him again, but he was planning to do this one last time, to be killed by him. But what now? He could not die, not now. He had created a new compromise, a new bond. Not one, but two. What should he do now? If he told the truth to Sakura, she probably would tell everyone about it, and probably tell Sasuke too. Was it the right thing to do? Everything should be kept a secret, but now things were different. But the secret about the Uchiha clan should not be told to anyone. But wait, there was another Uchiha now. A lost Uchiha, who had their parents killed. Was that a new hope? Did his fate and the Uchiha’s fate change?

― Onii-chan? - Yuki looked up at him.

― Oh, I’m sorry. I was just thinking. Did I scare you?

― No… Are you okay?

― Yes, yes I am, thank you for worrying. Let’s go, our hands are already getting wrinkled. See? - He showed his and her hands to her.

― Wow! It’s true! - Her eyes got bigger.

Itachi laughed, got out of the ofuro, and took her off next. He dried himself, wrapping a towel around his hips, and did the same to Yuki, but wrapping it around her body. Then they left the shower room.

― Your turn. The water is warm, so enjoy your time. - Itachi said, relaxed. That was indeed a great bath he needed to take.

― Looks like you both had a lot of fun there. - She got up and said at Itachi. She blushed a little. Itachi was half-naked, and he was... very strong. He had defined muscled, but not too much. It was perfect. The perfect amount of strength. When she realized her mind was going somewhere else, she shook her head. Itachi frowned but ignored her expression.

― Well… Kind of. - He got some clothes and started dressing Yuki as Sakura went to the shower room. Then he got dressed as well and dried her hair.

― Onii-chan… Is her mad? - Yuki asked at him.

― Who, Sakura? No, I don’t think so. She’s just not used to this. But she’ll be fine, don’t worry.

― Okay then.

This time, who was thinking about a lot of things on the ofuro was Sakura. It was still very strange to see Itachi like that. That kindness… It hit her on the heart. It was painful, but a good feeling at the same time. It was… a warm feeling. She would probably enjoy it and be happy if the person who gave her this feeling was not Itachi. How could a murderer of his own clan be that gentle? Not only to a child but also to Sakura herself. Perhaps when she heard the truth, it would all make sense to her. But for now, she still felt uncomfortable seeing a criminal act kindly. Not only that. Just being close to him was uncomfortable enough. But, well, thinking about the situation they were in, helping a child who had just lost her parents, she should be a little more patient. Although Itachi told the child that he agreed to be with her, Sakura did not believe him. For her, he was just lying to make the child more comfortable. Perhaps he would end up abandoning her, or just leaving her in a nearby orphanage, despite the fact that she was also an Uchiha, and then he would follow his criminal life, fleeing on the shinobi world and committing more and more crimes until his death came. In this case, Sakura's duty would be to rescue the child and take her to Konoha. There, they would decide what to do with her. She sighed and got off the ofuro when she realized she forgot her clothes in her bed. Should she ask Itachi to bring it to her? But wait, he would see her underwear! And touch it! No, wait, he was probably staring at it already! How could she be so careless?

Meanwhile, Itachi was with Yuki on the bigger bed. After drying her hair, he dried his.

― Can you read me a story? - She asked looking up at him.

― Of course. What do you want me to read?

Yuki stood up, picked the book she brought with her, and gave it to him.

― Yuki Watari, huh... That's a cute and funny one.

― Yes! And they sing too! - She smiled at Itachi.

― Yes they do.

So Itachi started reading the story. It's two short stories about two kids who meet a white fox. In the second one, they go to a presentation the foxes to about some funny incidents they got involved in, and they sing some cute and funny songs. Itachi was a little shy, but the happily sang them to Yuki, who laughed and enjoyed it. Sakura did hear it, but she was too busy with her thoughts. When the story was getting close to the end, she got outside the bathroom, yelling.

― Stop right the-

― Hmm? - Itachi looked at Sakura, with a towel wrapped around her. She saw both of them reading the book, smiling. So she realized how stupid she was. So she ran to her bed, took her clothes, and went back to the shower room, blushed.

― Did she forget her clothes? - Yuki asked him.

― It looks like she did. - Itachi giggled.

No no no. What was she doing? Stupid Sakura, stupid! Okay, calm down. She dried herself, put on her clothes, cleaned her throat, and got back to them, pretending nothing happened.

― Hi. - Itachi greeted her.

― Hello. - She closed her eyes and went to her bed, sitting on it.

― So, shall we go? - Itachi said at them, getting up.

― Yes! - Yuki happily replied.

They went to the hall and the receptionist said they could go out with the key of their room, and so they did.

Itachi, with Yuki in his arms, walked beside Sakura, observing the village. A simple and peaceful village. The people there looked so happy, and this made Itachi happy as well. That was how he wanted to feel every day. That was how he wanted his life to be. Distracted, Itachi didn’t realize Sakura stopped in front of a clothing store.

― Wait! - Yuki warned, pointing to Sakura.

― Mm? Oh… - He looked back to her.

― I, I’m sorry! - She ran after them, apologizing.

― It’s okay. Let’s get inside.

― N, no, there is no need. We should go.

― We are not in a hurry, relax. Get inside and buy whatever you want. We’ll wait for you. Right? - He asked Yuki.

― Right! - She replied smiling.

― Well, if you say so… - Sakura said and entered the store. That’s when Itachi remembered something.

― We don’t have sleeping clothes. I mean, Yuki does, but… We should buy it for ourselves. I don’t know how long you’re staying with us, but you should buy it for yourself too.

Sakura nodded and asked for pajamas to the attendant. She was supposed to stay with them until Itachi and her made a decision. Sakura had no idea how long she would stay along with them, so yes, buying pajamas sounded like a good idea. She went to the fitting room and tried on some clothes. Unlike her, Itachi did not try on and bought a pajama that pleased him. A simple one, black and comfy. Yuki, then, saw something he couldn’t take her eyes off.

― … Yuki-chan? - Itachi asked, but he got no answer.

― Would you like to try it on? - The attendant asked them, with a soft smile.

― Yes, please. - Itachi replied.

It was a comfy and cute brown hoodie with bear ears and tail. It was fluffy and seemed to be very warm. Itachi dressed her and it fitted perfectly. Yuki’s eyes shined and she looked at him.

― Can I have it? Please?

― Of course, you can. - Itachi smiled kindly at the child.

Itachi paid for their clothes and waited for Sakura to be done. Why was she taking so long? Wasn’t she only buying pajamas?

Meanwhile, Sakura was freaking out there. She was going to sleep in the same room as Itachi! Sleeping in the same room as a criminal was scary, but it was more than that. It wasn't just the fact he was a criminal. But also for he being a man. Sakura had not thought of that when she asked them to stay in the same room, everything that was on her mind was related to protecting the child. Well, it was not like she liked him, no. Did she? He was so kind and gentle. Besides, he was hiding something he planned to tell her later. What was that, for god’s sake? Would she change her mind about him? Wait, calm down. She needed to try on pajamas. So Sakura dressed some she found interesting. Cute, comfy, and presentable. Should she sleep with a bra? It was annoying as hell, but she didn’t want him to see her breasts. Well, instead, she could just buy a pajama with a color and a cloth that would hide her nipples. That was it. Oh, she had such a small breast, what the hell. He wouldn’t even notice them. Nah, it was Itachi Uchiha. Such a murderer wouldn’t pay attention to it. Unless…

When she realized, she had spent way too much time just trying on some pajamas. So she got a pink one, warm and comfy. This way he wouldn’t try to hit on her. Wait, did she want him to do it? No, of course, no--

― Sakura? Are you alright? - Itachi asked, worried.

― Y-y-yes I am! Just a minute!

As soon as he asked, she changed into her clothes and got out of the fitting room, buying the pajama.

― Why did you take so long? What happened? - Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

― N-n-nothing! It’s nothing! Let’s go! We have a lot to do! Hahaha… - She got out of the store before them.

― ...Oh well. Let’s go then. - Itachi sighed and followed her.

They walked for a while and passed by a teahouse, which seemed to have Japanese traditional sweets and drinks. This time, those who got behind were Itachi and Yuki. Sakura soon realized it and talked to him.

― Well well well. I didn’t know bad guys liked sweet.

Itachi’s face turned red. He cleaned his throat and walked again.

― Wait! Let’s get inside, I’m just joking. I’m sure Yuki would love to eat. Right?

― Right! - She replied.

― ...Very well. - Saying no more than that, Itachi entered and sat on a table with two seats. Yuki sat on his lap and Sakura in front of him.

― What do you want to order? I’ll get it for us. - Sakura said to him. She was being too kind, but oh well, so did that criminal.

― A three-color dango. And a green tea.

― Yuki too!

― Alright then. I’ll get some mochi for myself.

And then the three of them enjoyed their time together, eating sweets. Itachi was shy, so he didn’t say much, but he was also enjoying it. They spent the rest of the day walking in the village. For dinner, they went to a yakiniku restaurant, and when it got dark, they got back to the inn.

“Finally!” Sakura thought.

― So, let’s go sleep. We have important things to do tomorrow. - Itachi said.

― W-what? Sleep? - Sakura asked.

― Calm down… You are going to hear what you want. Just be patient.

Itachi helped Yuki at the toilet doing her business and brushing her teeth. Meanwhile, Sakura observed quietly the two of them. She couldn't believe how gentle he was. That's wasn't the Uchiha Itachi she heard about, and the one she had interacted with before. But it was probably like he said to her before: She didn't know him. Maybe Itachi was gentle, despite being a villain. Well, she did hear about how Itachi was before the murdering: He was a true kind older brother. Also, she did meet him a few times before he left the village when Sasuke was little. He really was a very kind man at that time. But to Sakura, due to everything that happened, he was just pretending.

The three of them changed into pajamas and, as soon as the child got asleep, he reached Sakura, on her bed.

― Listen… Do you really want to know the truth? I don’t think it’s a good idea. - Itachi said to Sakura. He wasn’t ready to tell her everything. He still was reluctant. After all, everything happened so suddenly. Two days ago he was ready to die by his little brother’s hands, and now… He had a child to take care of. Not any child. An Uchiha. He still had to find out about her parents. Who were they? What were they doing in a place right there? Did Madara really kill them? Was he after Yuki too?

― Yes I do. Please. Don’t fuck with me. I waited all day long for this moment. - Sakura didn’t seem she was going to wait much longer. - Besides, if you don't tell me the truth, I will take Yuki and bring her to Konoha. And it doesn't look like you would like me to do such a thing. I have no idea what this truth is that you're talking about, but until you tell me, depending on what it is, I won't trust you. All I care about here is protecting Yuki. You're just a stumbling block.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. After hesitating for a while, he spoke.

― Fine. Look at me. - He opened them, with the Mangekyo Sharingan activated. - Look at my eyes.

― W, what? Wait, genjutsu? - She instantly closed her eyes. Of course! It was a trap! He was going t-

― Relax. I’m just going to show you what happened. I’ll show what I saw. What I passed through. That’s all. - He said in such a calm voice. His peaceful eyes. It was almost like she was hypnotized by him. Well, that’s actually what sharingan does. It hypnotizes people. But it felt different. She was hypnotized not by this power, but by his personality. Until she looked at his Sharingan.

― Okay. - She nodded, scared.

Suddenly, so many memories came to her mind. Happy memories. Sad memories. Despair. Fear. Confusion. Tears. Blood. She saw everything. From his childhood until that day. Yes, that day. The murder. She could not believe what she saw. Tears started dripping out of her eyes.

― Sak-

― No. It’s a lie! This… This… Can’t be… The truth… No… - She looked down, wide-opened eyes, tears dripping. Her heart was hurting so much. She got breathless.

― Calm dow-

― How can I calm down?! - She screamed, and Itachi covered her mouth with his hand.

― Do you want to wake Yuki up? - His eyes looked to her eyes. His serious expression made her calm down.

― I-I’m sorry. But… I just… I just can’t… Accept it… Not at all. That's a lie. You made it all so I can trust you, and get killed by you! And then you'll kill Yuki too, 'cause she's an Uchiha! This is obvious, I'm so dumb. I was under your genjutsu, how could I believe you? Fuck. Get away from me!

― Sakura, stop. - He grabbed both of her arms, looking into her eyes. Sakura avoided them, crying and pressing her teeth. Calm down. - His voice was calm.

― Shut up! There's no way I'm gonna believe you!

― Why not?

― Isn't it obvious? You're lying!

― I am not lying, Haruno Sakura.

― Don't call me like that! - Sakura was trying to get away from Itachi, but he wouldn't let her go. - Get away!

― Sakura. Stop. I didn't want to tell you about it, I didn't want to ruin my plans. But things have changed.

― Don't you dare to get close to me or Yuki. I can't let you kill both of us.

― Sakura! - He yelled, but not too much, being careful to not wake Yuki up.

This time Sakura stopped moving and yelling. She looked into Itachi's eyes, who were very serious. His face frowned, and he was looking deeply into her eyes. She could see them brightening and some tears in the corners of each of his eyes.

― Trust me.

― I... just can't believe it... This is so... cruel. Why would they make you do something like this?

― That’s how I felt. I understand. No, I still feel like this. But I got used to it, you kn-

― And what about your disease? You were going to let yourself be killed by Sasuke-kun? Using your illness to lose?

That’s right. Not only his memories but also his thoughts were transmitted to Sakura.

― … - Itachi looked away. He had such a painful expression.

― I can’t… - More tears started falling down, and Itachi hugged her. He put his hands on her back and the back of her head, pressing it against his chest.

― I know… I know.

― Why were you hiding it? Are you insane? If I knew about it all the time… No, if all of us in Konoha knew…

― That’s exactly what I was trying to avoid.

― What? - She looked shocked at him.

― I don’t want people to hate the Uchihas more than they already hate. So please, keep it in secret.

― But Konoha…! It’s their fault! I can’t even imagine what other secrets they’re hiding from us! Wait… I saw you with Kakashi-sensei in your memories. Maybe he knows somet-

― No he doesn’t. As I said, It’s a secret. It died with Sandaime. And… It was supposed to die with Danzo and me as well…

― Do you still want to be killed by Sasuke-kun? - She asked Itachi, looking into his eyes. He knew what she was talking about. He had to take care of Yuki now. And there were more secrets about the Uchiha clan he did not know about. Her parents… Did they know about the massacre? Did they run away because of it? Hiding on the woods? If so, who told them about it? - I don't know if you really intend to take care of Yuki, as you said to her before, which maybe you should, in case this is all true, but ... Think about it. Going to an orphanage is the saddest thing that can happen to a child. I know all of this is very sudden, even I don't know how to feel. I don't even know if I should believe you. Just a few minutes ago you were a guy for whom I felt terror, fear, hatred... Now I don't know what to feel anymore. I just know that I don't want Yuki to have a sad life. And, as you know, she has the same blood as you.

― I… - He looked at Yuki. - I know. My fate has changed.

― So please, let me help you. I want to heal you. I don’t know if I can cure your disease, but I want at least to help you end with this suffering, this pain. Please. I also want to help Yuki. - She looked into his eyes. Her eyes were also hypnotic. Her green orbs. Her gentle eyes. Her painful and desperate gaze. She held his hands.

― A, alright. I’ll accept your help. Thank you. - He took a breath. - But for now, let’s sleep, okay?

― Okay. But just so you know, after I help you, I will get back to Konoha. Kakashi-sensei is the Hokage now, I’ll let him know about everything. I’m sure he’ll understand. - She laid down and closed her eyes.

Itachi was still reluctant. He did not want her to do that, but she was right. He should accept his new fate. He looked at Yuki, who was sleeping like an angel, and lied down on her side, hugging her, not too strong, taking care to not wake her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura cried until she slept. It was hard to believe everything he showed to her. Itachi could easily have faked and been manipulating her, but he guaranteed her he wasn't. It was so... cruel. Gosh, how she wanted to tell everyone about it. What about Sasuke? If he just knew about it... Everything could change. Could she bring peace to everyone? She was not anymore in love with Sasuke. She got rejected so many times. She knew he didn't love her back. So instead of trying to change his feelings, she just accepted the truth and moved on. Still, he was her friend. He was a member of Team 7. Although he was a renegade ninja, it didn't matter. What if telling him the truth made him come back? Live a normal life. And Itachi... She wanted to give him justice. But how? It didn't seem like he wanted it tho, but things had changed. There was a kid now. It wasn't their kid, but it felt like. No, not like their kid, like a couple's child. But both of them had a strong bond with her. Itachi, because well... It was his blood. Also because he saved her, and he liked kids. Maybe she remembered her of Sasuke when he was little? And when he used to take care of him? Maybe it was a nostalgic feeling... He was so gentle to children... That made her heart almost explode. And well, to Sakura because... She wanted to help her. Yuki was a kind kid, who lost her parents. A 3-year-old kid who saw her mommy and daddy being killed in front of her. What kind of person wouldn't be heartbroken? It was only natural she felt something. And now she felt something for Itachi too. Compassion, is this the right word? Maybe. Pity? Oh, that too. Love? She didn't know. The only time she felt that kind of love in her life was for Sasuke. But she's over him now. But how could she fall in love with someone she didn't have much contact with? And she just found out about his truth. And what about Itachi? Well, she didn't know if he even felt something for her. Maybe she should just stop thinking about it. There were things more important than it right now. Helping Yuki, finding out who killed her parents, bringing justice to her, searching about who her parents were, trying to understand more secrets about the Uchiha clan, when, why, and how they escaped from the massacre, bringing justice for Itachi... Gosh, how many things. Thinking about whether she loved or not Itachi Uchiha was the less important thing. Although... Would it be bad if she wanted to be just a little bit selfish and find happiness for her own? Just a little bit, nothing more.

Meanwhile, when Sakura was sleeping, Itachi woke up. Yuki had cried a few times at night. The poor girl had nightmares about her parents all night, and Itachi hugged and caressed her while she slept, to comfort and calm her. Yuki woke up some minutes later, and Itachi looked at her with a gentle smile on his face.

― Good morning. - He placed a kiss on her forehead.

― Mnn... Good morning... - She stretched herself and yawned. Despite the sleepless night, she was calmed down.

― Are you feeling better? - Itachi asked her, and Yuki nodded. - Great. Are you hungry? Let's get up and have breakfast. I bet it's delicious.

After helping her on the toilet and changing her clothes, Itachi had an idea.

― Let's leave a note, so she won't be scared when she wakes up.

And so they did. Itachi wrote about being in the dining hall, and Yuki, who asked if she could write too, put effort and wrote something. She also did a drawing, and Itachi watched her with a smile on his face. Soon they left the room.

When Sakura woke up, she felt a little lighter, probably because she cried all night long until she slept. She looked to her side and saw no one. Did they leave? What happened? She stood up and started looking for Itachi and Yuki when she found a note on the bathroom sink.

"We are in the dining hall having breakfast. Take your time and meet us here when you get up.

Ps: Good morning! (=^・^=) ~Yuki"

Sakura smiled when she read that, especially at the part where Yuki wrote. Her handwriting was so cute. She got dressed and went to the place where they were. As soon as Yuki saw her, she waved.

― Sakura onee-chan! Good morning! - She said out loud.

― Hey, watch your voice. It's rude to talk so loud in the middle of a restaurant. - Itachi warned her with a soft voice.

― Sorry... - Yuki replied, looking down.

Sakura sat with them, with a smile on her face. “Onee-chan”… She was happy to hear that. But the kunoichi said nothing. She couldn't stop thinking about the last night, but it wasn't time to talk about it. They just woke up. Maybe she would discuss that with him later.

― So, how is the food? - Sakura asked toward Yuki.

― It's delicious! - The girl replied with a smile.

― Good! I'll grab something to eat and be right back. - She stood up and went to the buffet.

She got back to the table, and they ate together. As they finished, they got back to the room.

― So what now? Do you have plans for today? - Sakura asked Itachi as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

― I do want to know more about her parents. But I don't think I'd get any answers just by asking her, since she's too little. And it wouldn't be smart to leave here now and look for answers. So I think I'll just stay here for now and think about it. There must be any reason for what happened. - He said as he brushed Yuki's teeth, and then his teeth.

When all of them had finished it, she sat on the bigger bed and tapped on her side.

― So while you think I want to do something. Come here. - She said toward him, who raised an eyebrow. But so he did, no questioning. - About your illness. I need to understand about it. Well, my mind is still confused about last night, you know. I mean, you could easily be lying about it, but somehow I know you aren't. And I...don't know how to feel. It hurts, you know? - She looked into his eyes. She knew Yuki was close, so she didn't want to say any keyword. - I want to talk more about it later. But for now, I need you to take your shirt off and lay on the bed. - She felt her cheeks burning a little. She was a medic, of course, but more than that, she was a woman. Seeing a half-naked body of a strong and kind man like him was embarrassing. But she tried to hide her feelings and act professionally.

Itachi heard carefully every word Sakura said. He nodded and took off his shirt, laying down on the bed as she ordered.

― What are you doing, onee-chan? - Yuki asked confused.

― I'm just examinating him, don't worry. I can do it to you later if you want to try. - She smiled at the kid, who was watching them. She nodded, speechless. - Right, I'll run some chakra through your body, so I need to concentrate. Be quiet both of you, please.

And so they did. Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started what she said she was going to do. She could feel everything. His injured lungs. No, not only his lungs but other organs as well. And his heart... Was weak. It was like he could have a heart attack at any moment. If she didn't find a treatment right now, who knows what could happen to him. What and when. Inside, she was scared. But just at looking at her expression, she seemed to be quite calmed down. She was just acting professionally. Then Sakura opened her eyes.

― Well...? - He asked looking at her.

― I'll need to do some exams. Maybe I can borrow a lab in his village.

― And how do you plan to do it? You don't work here.

― I'll do something. I just... Want to do it as fast as I can. Can you show me your medicine?

― Yes, it's in my bag. - He was going to stand up, but Sakura stopped him.

― Stay. - She stood up, went to his bag, found it, and got back to where she was. - It's... pretty strong. Who made it?

― We had a member at Akatsuki who was a specialist about it. I think you may know him...

― You don't mean...

― Yes, Sasori. The same you k- - He looked at Yuki, who wasn't really paying attention and understanding the conversation. - defeated. He prescribed some medicine to me, and for all those years I went to some pharmacies and asked them to make it for me. It's not a cure, neither a treatment. I'm just extending my life with it. It relieves my symptoms for a while. I take them daily, sometimes more than once a day.

Sakura listened to him while reading the components of the medicine.

― I see... So it's not a treatment. This means I'll have more work to do than I thought I'd have. I'll do some exams, like blood tests and resonance. It'll take some time, so be ready.

Itachi nodded and sat up as Sakura stopped examining him. He put again his shirt and looked at Yuki.

― Your turn? - He asked her gently.

― I don't know. I'm scared.

― It won't hurt, don't worry. Come here. - Sakura extended her arms toward the little child, smiling.

She got close to her, crawling on the bed, reluctant. When she got close enough, Sakura took her on her arms, undressed her shirt, and laid her down. Running chakra though the body did not hurt nor a little bit. But it was a strange feeling. She was clearly uncomfortable so Sakura stopped.

― Okay, it looks like you're fine! Healthy like a kid should be! Not a single thing to worry about. - Sakura smiled at her.

― See? It's alright. - Itachi smiled too and patted her head. And so Yuki smiled as well.

― Now I need to visit the medical center of this village. I have documents proving that I'm a medical ninja, maybe I'll get permission to use it temporarily.

― You should make a treat to them. In exchange for using their equipment, you'd have to help them in case they need it.

― You're right. I'll try to do so. Maybe I should go now.

― Right, we'll go with you. - He stood up and picked Yuki up.

The three of them headed to the hall, and Sakura asked the receptionist if they knew about any medical center by there. They nodded and showed a map, pointing and giving it to them. Sakura and Itachi thanked them and went outside.

Sakura was still somewhat uncomfortable. She didn't want to be arrogant with Itachi anymore, especially after what happened last night. Suddenly changing completely the way she acted with the man, since she knew his true identity now, it was too hard, but still, she tried her best. She felt that she should apologize for the way she acted with him, but she didn't know how to.

― So, how do you plan to investigate about her parents? I don't think there are any documents about the Uchiha here. If you want to do it, you should go back to Konoha with me.

― I can't get back right now. It wouldn't be safe. - Itachi replied.

― I'm not telling you to do it now. Come back with me once I find the treatment of your disease or at least a temporary treatment, maybe I can examine you better at Konoha, for a longer period. - Sakura looked at him.

― I don't think I can wait much more time. And... I'm still thinking about getting back.

― What? And what about what we talked about last night? You-

― I need to think carefully about any decision I'll make. It's not that easy. Of course, I'm considering it. But it's not like I can't live alone with her in another village. It would be the easiest and safest choice.

― But... - Sakura looked sad. She did want to help him, and of course, she wanted them to be safe. But she kind of felt like she wanted to be around them. But how could she tell Itachi about it? About her feelings? She did not even know if she liked him. Besides, yesterday he was a murderer to her. In a matter of 2 days, she changed completely the way how she felt about him, how she saw him. He was not the monster she thought he was anymore. He was the gentle and kind Itachi Uchiha who just deserved to be happy. Oh, no, there was one more thing. His little brother. What about him?

― Wait... What about Sasuke-kun?

― What? - He stopped.

― I'm sure you don't want to be defeated by him anymore. But what are you going to do? Pretend he doesn't exist? Hide the truth about yourself? About the clan, and your illness? What about Yuki? He deserves to know about the one more survivor of his clan, don't you think?

Sakura was right. He did have one more thing to do. Not only getting helped by Sakura and helping Yuki. He needed to do something about his little brother too. What should he do? Change everything he was planning all those years? Yeah, maybe he should.

― I... I'll think about it.

― Think about it? Are you serious? - Sakura looked shocked at him.

― Listen. It's not something I can decide right now. Anyways, it'll take some time to find the treatment for my disease, right? I'll make a decision, I promise. - His gentle eyes looked back to her.

― Okay, I'll trust you.

― Who's Sasuke? - Yuki, who didn't understand a single thing on that conversation, asked them.

― Oh, he's my little brother. Not so little anymore. - Itachi giggled. - He's the same age as Sakura onee-chan. You'll meet him someday.

― Okay! - She smiled at him, and Sakura blushed as he heard Itachi saying “Sakura onee-chan”.

They walked again heading to the medical center, after all that discussion. Sakura was feeling something in her heart. Something she felt once, but a little different. While they walked toward their destination, she gave some glances to Itachi. Of course, he did notice that, but he wouldn't talk about it. Well, maybe not now. Was he feeling something too? Maybe it was only his imagination. He was happy, that was all. He didn't have to pretend anymore. At least not while he was close to both of them. He could be himself. And that surely gave him a strange feeling. A warmth on his heart. And he enjoyed it pretty much. He just didn't know exactly what that was. Maybe he was getting closer to finding out about it...


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura, Itachi, and Yuki finally reached the medical center. The kunoichi was all that time thinking about how she was going to get what she wanted. Would they allow her to use their equipment in exchange for helping them in whatever they needed? She gave a brief sight and got inside the building, and headed to the reception.

― Hello! How can we help you? - The girl who worked there greeted them.

― I... Was wondering if- When Sakura was talking while thinking about what she was going to say, Itachi interrupted her.

― Is it any way we can talk to your superior? It's important business. - He went straight to the point. Of course, asking the receptionist if they could borrow equipment would be useless. It was not like she took care of the place, she had no power there.

― Oh, of, of course! Just a moment, please! - The woman got up and went somewhere.

― Thank you... - Sakura murmured.

Itachi said nothing but nodded and gave a giggle. She blushed and looked away.

― Are you sick? - Yuki looked to Itachi and asked him, still confused about that situation.

― Mm... Kind of. But don't worry, okay? I'm gonna be fine. I'll just have to do some exams.

― Actually... I was thinking about her doing it as well. - Sakura said toward them. - I mean, she is from your clan. I don't know if this disease has any connection to your blood, so I'd like to examine her too. Just in case, you know.

― That sounds fair.

― Is it gonna hurt? - Yuki's voice was trembling a little bit.

― No, of course not. You don't need to worry at all. I don't think you're sick, we just want to avoid you getting sick. - Sakura replied to her in a gentle tone, giving a smile.

― Uh... Okay... - She didn't seem much confident about Sakura's words, but for now she just nodded.

― Hi, thank you for waiting! This is the director of our medical center, Hiroshi-sensei.

The girl returned to them with the doctor beside her, and he greeted them with a gentle smile on his face.

― Hello. How can I help you? Is there any problem?

― No, not at all. We just- - Itachi interrupter her one more time.

― I think we should talk in private, is it ok? It may take some of your time. - Itachi tried to be polite and cautious. Sakura looked at him, frustrated.

― Well, of course. Follow me. - Hiroshi led them to his office.

― I can handle myself, you know. - Sakura said in a low voice.

― I know.

They went to his office, which was a small room, not for exams, but apparently for meetings. There was a rectangular table with a few chairs around it. Hiroshi sat behind it, and Sakura and Itachi sat across from him. Itachi, after sitting down, sat Yuki on his lap. The child, obviously, was confused, but she said nothing, just watched them talk, trying to understand something, with a certain difficulty, after all, she was only 3 years old.

― So, what is it? - The doctor asked them. Sakura stared at Itachi, waiting to see if he would interrupt her again. He gave a little laugh and nodded at her.

― Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. We are from Konoha, and we are spending some time in this village.

― Sakura, you say? Lady Tsunade's student? What a pleasure. - He said with a smile on his face. - Konoha, huh? You are far away from your village, aren't you?

― Yes, and that's the point. This person here is very sick. A sickness we don't know the cure either the treatment for. As I concluded, he doesn't seem to have much more time left if we don't treat him properly. That's why I wanted to ask to borrow this place and some equipment, so I could examine him, and also this little girl, who has chances to develop a similar sickness as well. I am a little far from home, and I would like to examine them as soon as possible. - Sakura stood up and bowed herself. - Please!

The doctor looked with a serious gaze at her.

― You know, I - He was going to talk something, but she interrupted him.

― I can do anything in exchange! Help in anything you need to. Please! - She continued.

― Please! - Yuki didn't seem to understand what was going on, but she imitated Sakura, even if she didn't know how serious that was.

― Please, calm down. Go back to your seat, please. - He said at her. - Of course, you can, and I'm grateful you want to help us in exchange. Besides, knowing about a disease we don't know could be useful in the future.

― So this means... - She looked back at him.

― Yes. You may use whatever you need.

― Thank you! - She bowed again, but this time at her sit.

― Thank you! - Yuki imitated her one more time.

― Hahah, no need to thank me. It would be a pleasure to work beside Tsunade's student. So, would you like to start it now? I'm free now, so we can do it together.

― Yes, please. I think the most important thing now is getting some blood samples and to do some tests.

― Indeed. Please, follow me. - He got out of his office and led them to the room where they'd take the samples.

There, he told Itachi to sit down on a chair and led Sakura, telling her to take the samples.

― 6 bottles each of them, for now, is enough. - Hiroshi said to her.

Yuki didn't seem very comfortable at that place, so she was looking away until they called her.

― Your time, little girl. - Hiroshi said.

― No. - She hid under a table.

― Yuki-chan... - Itachi said in a serious tone.

― It's okay, don't worry. I'm used to it. - He keeled in front of her and gave her a gentle smile. - You can trust your mom.

― Oh no, I'm not... - Sakura replied, shy.

― Oh, I see, I'm sorry. But you trust her, don't you?

Yuki nodded.

― Great. So come on, you don't need to fear. - He extended a hand toward her, and she grabbed it, afraid.

As he picked up the little girl, he sat her on Itachi's lap, who stroked her head. Sakura gently took her blood samples. Yuki cried a little bit, but she kind of handled it.

― All done! - Sakura said toward Yuki. - Now I need to make some tests. It's going to take a while, so you both don't need to wait here. You should go out with her.

― She's right. We are going to have some work to do. - Hiroshi said.

Itachi stood up with Yuki in his arms.

― Right. We'll meet at lunch then.

― Bye-bye. - Yuki said to Sakura and Hiroshi, with a hoarse voice.

― Bye-bye! - Sakura said back to Yuki, smiling.

Itachi and Yuki got out of the building.

― So, what do you want to do now? We have some time before lunchtime. I think I saw a playground around here. Shall we?

Yuki nodded, quiet.

― Okay, let's go then. - Itachi said to her in a cheerful voice and started walking.

Soon they reached the playground where some kids were playing. Itachi sat on a bench and put her on the ground.

― Go make some friends. I'm sure they would love to play with you. I'll be watching you from here, so no need to worry.

Instead of doing what he said, Yuki hugged his leg. She was too shy to talk to strangers.

― I don't need friends. - She murmured

― ... - Itachi sighed. - I see. - He picked her up back and sat her on his lap. - You see, I used to think just like you when I was little.

― Really? - She asked looking at him.

― Uh-huh. But having friends is good. It's better than being lonely, you know.

― I am not lonely. I have you and Sakura onee-chan. - She pouted.

― Hahah, that may be true. - Itachi giggled. - But don't you want to know people of your age?

― No. - She went straight to the point.

― I see... I won't force you to do anything. But think about it, ok? - He said and kissed the top of her head.

― Okay... - She looked away. - Hey, onii-chan...

― Mm? What is it?

― Can I... - She hesitated a little. - Can I... call you papa? - She blushed a little, and so did Itachi.

He didn't know if that was the right thing to do. After all, he was not her real father. Despite that, at least for the moment, he was completely responsible for her. Besides, he did feel like taking care of her. Itachi just didn't know yet if that would be possible, there was still a lot to think about. Either way, he wouldn't feel well if he rejected the little child's innocent request.

― Of course you can. But what about your parents? You shouldn't forget about them.

― I didn't. I just... - Some tears dripped from her eyes.

― It's okay, you can call me however you want. - He stood up with her. - Come, let's have some fun. - Itachi walked toward a swing and sat her there. - I'll push you.

As soon as he started pushing her, she got afraid and stood up.

― What's wrong? - He asked her.

― I don't like it. I don't want to fall. - She placed a hand on her chest, holding her shirt.

― Hahah, you never played on a swing before? - The child nodded. - I won't let you fall, I promise. - Itachi sat the child back on the swing, got behind her, and started pushing her slowly. - See?

Yuki still had some tears in her eyes, but gradually she started smiling. Both of them spent some time on the playground until the sunlight got stronger.

― Ok, I think it's time for lunch. Let's go. - He said to the little girl, who nodded at him.

Itachi picked her up and went toward outside the playground, when he saw Sakura, watching them.

― Sakura onee-chan, hi! - Yuki waved at the kunoichi.

― Hi! - She said back.

― How long you've been there? - Itachi, who did not expect her to be there, asked her.

― About some minutes. You two seemed to have so much fun I just decided to wait and watch you play. You're so cute together. - Sakura smiled and blushed a little.

― Mm... I see. How are things there?

― Depending on the test, it takes some time to be ready. I'll tell you about it when I know the results. I'd like to perform some other exams on both of you tomorrow, like resonance. - She looked toward Yuki. - I promise this one won't hurt nor a little bit.

Yuki nodded at Sakura, although she didn't completely trust her words.

― So, let's eat something. Do you have something in mind?

― I was thinking about a donburi restaurant I saw near the medical center. Let's go there. - Sakura replied.

And so they did. The three of them ate donburi, a Japanese bowl with rice and some topping. After lunch, Itachi decided to go back to the inn, while Sakura analyzed the tests and helped there. Itachi and Yuki took a nap and ended up sleeping for three hours. When Itachi woke up, the kid was still sleeping, so he took care to not wake her up. He changed his position, which was side sleeping, and looked up to the ceiling, thinking about what he should do from now on. Sakura said before he needed to talk to Sasuke about everything. She was right, of course, he should do that. But how would Sasuke react? Would he stop to listen to what Itachi had to say? Or would he just go after him, ignoring everything, with bloodthirstiness? He knew his little brother wasn't the same anymore. Maybe Yuki would change his mind. Maybe he wouldn't believe him. Itachi needed to be careful. He should talk to Kakashi before Sasuke. No, not him, Sakura. Sakura should be the one who was going to talk first to Kakashi. Sakura... When he thought about her, he felt a warmth on his hearth. She was the first one who knew about his truth. And she accepted it. She didn't think he was a monster, that he was wrong, neither tried to get away from him. Well, she did, but she changed her mind once she decided to believe him. Instead, she decided to help him. Just like Sakura, he only felt that kind of feeling once, but with Izumi. Izumi was his girlfriend before he killed his clan. She was also an Uchiha. Before killing anyone else, and even killing her, Itachi put her on a Tsukiyomi, where they grow old together, with children, until she got sick and died at the hospital bed when she got old. That would be the perfect life for both of them. So having Yuki and Sakura close to him was kind of a relief. It was the closest to what he always dreamed of: peace, a wife, and children. Sakura was not his wife, and Yuki was not his child. But he did feel something for Sakura, maybe he did love her, which was strange. They didn't just meet, but they just got close to each other. Was that true love? Maybe. And Yuki, well. She was an Uchiha, just like him. And he was taking care of her, with love. Not only that, but some hours ago she asked if she could call him "papa". He didn't want to substitute her father, even if he was dead now. He didn't want also her to forget her parents. But he would for sure love to take care of her, and be her adoptive father. And again, he got close to Sakura like 2 days ago, but he already felt something. A child can be such a big influence in a person's life. Principally when we're talking about two persons taking care of them.

― Papa...

― Mm? What's the matter?

Itachi got no response and looked at her. She was still asleep. Was she dreaming about her dad? Or about Itachi. Either way, he giggled, kissed her forehead, and stretched himself. If they slept more, they wouldn't sleep at night, but he had no courage to wake her up, so he just waited.

― I'm back... - A voice came from the door, a few minutes after Yuki woke up. It was a tired voice.

― Sakura onee-chan! - Yuki greeted her.

― Welcome back. Did something happen? You seem tired.

― While waiting for the results, I helped examinating people there. I'm fine. - She sat on the bigger bed and laid down across it. Yuki, who was also on that bed, looked down at Sakura and smiled. And then Sakura smiled back.

― I was thinking... - Itachi caught their attention. - About what you said. About my brother.

― Did you? Well...? And what did you conclude?

― You're right. Hiding everything from him is not the right path to follow. But I'd prefer you to talk to Kakashi-san before.

― Right. I'm happy you took a decision. - Sakura nodded.

― Also... - He looked down and then turned his gaze to her.

― Hm? What? - Sakura, confused, looked back at him.

― No, it's nothing. We'll talk about it later. We should grab something to eat and go to sleep. Oh, and take a bath first, of course. - He giggled and looked at Yuki.

And so they did. They showered, ate something, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. After Yuki slept, Itachi sat on Sakura's bed, who also was sleeping. He looked at her sleeping face. She was beautiful and cute. Itachi was, without any doubt, feeling something for her. He caressed her head and soon stopped.

― Sorry, did I wake you up? - Itachi said, moving away.

― Yes... - She looked sleepy at him and touched her own head, blushing.

― I didn't mean to-

― It's fine. Go back to sleep. - Sakura didn't want Itachi to know about her feelings. Not yet, although she did enjoy him caressing her.

Itachi sighed and stood up, heading to his bed, when he heard a voice.

― Wait.

Itachi looked back. Sakura stood up as well and leaned against his back. He tried to turn around, but the woman didn't let him to do so. She was way too shy and didn't want him to see her face.

― What's the matter? - Itachi asked.

― I don't know. - Sakura replied. - I feel weird.

― Weird?

― Two days ago you were a murderer who I used to hate to death. Just like Sasuke-kun, I wanted you dead, to pay for all your sins. When I saw you in that cave, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run away. But now I... I don't know. I don't know how to feel.

― You mean about my past?

― No... Well, that too, but... - She heard Itachi sighing. - I'm sorry. Good night.

The moment Sakura turned back to get back to her bed, something held her shoulder. Itachi wanted to talk about his feelings as well, but he couldn't.

― Good night. - He released her and went to his bed. And so Sakura did the same, and both, after a while, got asleep.

Two persons who had feelings about each other, but weren't capable of confessing their love. They didn't even know if what they felt was love; It was a strange, weird feeling, which they were afraid of. Which they didn't know if they should feel. If they should keep it for themselves or just throw everything away and get together. It was too soon to feel something for each other, and still, they did. Two young persons who only had this feeling only once in their lives were starting to feel it one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was the same as always. They woke up, changed their clothes, and ate breakfast together. But Itachi and Sakura didn't say almost a word to each other. They didn't know what to say. Last night was too much embarrassing. Both of them wanted to talk about their feelings to each other, but they couldn't. So, trying to pretend nothing happened, they decided to avoid talking about it. Reaching the medical center, Sakura led them to the resonance room.

― Before anything, - she said, holding a clipboard and a pen - I want to ask about your symptoms. What do you feel? Sakura asked him. Inside, she was hoping to hear about his feelings about her, but that was not what they were talking about.

― Well... - Itachi sat Yuki and himself on the bed of the machine - Besides coughing blood and the pain I feel on my entire body, I feel tired very easily. My legs, my arms, everything. Also sometimes I get breathless. And about my sight... I can't see much. - Itachi closed his eyes. - But I believe this is due to using Sharingan too much.

― Sharingan? - Yuki asked looking up at him.

― We'll talk about it later, dear. - Sakura replied to the little girl and nodded to her. - I see... Well, I saw your results and your immunity is very low. This means you can't get any illness at all, otherwise... Well, it's dangerous.

― Yes, that's why I was avoiding that rain on that day.

― Alright. Now I need you to take your shirt off and lay down for a while. We'll start the exam. Please don't move, ok? We'll be in the other room. Let's go. - She grabbed Yuki's hand and left that room, avoiding to look at Itachi's half-naked body. It was not a good time to get distracted, principally after what happened the last night.

In the next room, there was a computer and some screens, to analyze the patient's MRI scan in real-time, as well as a large glass, so they could see the MRI room, where the machine was. There were also 2 chairs, and Sakura sat Yuki on one of them, sitting on the other next. Also, there was a microphone, so they could talk to the patient with no need to leave the room.

― Right, I'm starting the exam, be still. - Sakura said to Itachi through the microphone. Yuki saw everything with big eyes since that was her first time seeing something like that.

― Is papa going to be okay? - She asked Sakura.

― Papa? - That was the first time the kunoichi listened to Yuki talking about Itachi like that. She needed to talk to him about it later. - Yes, of course. See? This is what it's like inside his body. Well, it's not exactly like this, it's just a scan, but-

― Scan? - Yuki was too young to understand some words, and Sakura, even being aware of it, said it anyway. Sakura didn't have much experience with children, so she was just getting used to her.

― Well... I'll explain later. But we can see if there's anything wrong with his body, without needing to open it.

― Hmmm... - Yuki seemed to have trouble understanding Sakura's words, but she tried hard to do so.

Sakura laughed and proceeded with her job. First, his brain. Nothing wrong with it, thank god. Then, his lungs. She could see some blood, contusions, hemorrhage. Not only his lungs but also his other organs. How was he still alive? He definitely had some severe immunological insufficiency disease. But she did need him to take more exams. Acting like a professional, she avoided expressing how worried she was.

― Okay, you can get up now. - Sakura got inside with Yuki the room where Itachi was, again, avoiding looking at Itachi until he put his shirt back.

― How bad is it? - Itachi asked.

― Hm... I'll let you know later. Your turn. - She turned her gaze to Yuki, smiling.

― I... - Yuki looked away.

― It doesn't hurt at all, Yuki-chan. C'mon. - Itachi picked up her and sat her where he was. - You just need to be quiet, okay? - He said as he undressed her shirt.

― Okay...

Sakura laid her down.

― Alright. Be still. We'll be right back! - Sakura and Itachi went to the room she was before.

It was too quiet. A painful and awkward silence. They couldn't say a word to each other. Until Itachi tried to talk something.

― Sakura...

― Quiet, I need to concentrate. - She interrupted him. - Okay, you'll hear some sounds coming from the machine, but don't be scared, ok? It is going to move around you, but you won't feel a thing.

Yuki nodded and closed her eyes. Maybe not seeing anything would be better, she thought. Everything was quiet for some seconds, and this time who started a conversation was Sakura.

― Papa?

― Oh... Did she call me like that? - Itachi replied.

― Yes... She asked if "papa" was going to be okay. - Itachi giggled when heard that, but then Sakura looked serious at him. - You know what this means, right?

― She was the one who asked if she could call me like that. I couldn't say no to her. By the way, I already decided to raise her.

― That's not the problem. What about her parents? She can't forget about them. Neither you neither I have the right to substitute them.

― "Neither you neither I?" - Itachi emphasized when he said the word "I". Sakura blushed but didn't reply. - We talked about it. But you know, she's only three-years-old. She needs a father figure in her life. It's not like she's going to forget about them. By the way, didn't you ever hear the expression "adoptive parents"?

― And you think you'll be able to fulfill that function?

― What's the matter with you? I can't understand why this became a problem so suddenly.

― I just- You know, let's discuss this later, ok?

― No, we are going to discuss this now.

― Gosh, Itachi, I just want to be sure I can help you with your disease before you decide anything, ok? I don't want you to become her adoptive father and die like her biological father. I don't even know if you're going back to Konoha, you seem to be so confused about what to do.

― You think I'm going to die? Is it that bad? - He looked into her eyes.

― I... No. I want to be able to heal you, or at least do a treatment that can make you live like a normal person.

Itachi approached Sakura, placing a hand to her right cheek, caressing it. They stared at each other for some seconds, in silence. Her green orbs were so beautiful he could stare at them forever. And Itachi's dark eyes were the same to her.

― I won't die. I trust you. - He said as he got closer to her. That was the moment both of them remembered where they were, and they immediately got apart.

― S, so... She looks healthy, thank god. - Sakura pressed a button and talked on the microphone. - It's okay, dear, you can move now. - Sakura opened the door and moved to the room where Yuki was, being followed by Itachi, who stared at her and took a while before going after her. - How was it?

― Weird... But it didn't hurt! - She sat up.

― See? We told you. - Itachi put her shirt back. - So, what now? Do you have plans for today? I mean-

― I need to analyze your exams and help here, as I promised. We'll meet at night. And about your sight, I want to examine it tonight. I think I may be able to heal it. - She went straight to the point and left the room. Itachi and Yuki stared at her walking away, and he sighed, looking at the child. - Let's go then. - He picked her up and left the building.

The entire day Itachi couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and what she said. About being Yuki's adoptive father. And also about when she said, "Neither you neither I have the right to substitute them." Did she want to be Yuki's adoptive mother? Why would she say something like that? That was one more thing to warm his heart, although the way she said that. They would for sure discuss it later.

The day passed very quickly, and soon the night fell. They ate together and went to their inn room. Itachi sat on the bed and Sakura started examining his eye.

― How do I look like? - She asked.

"Beautiful" was the answer he wanted to give her.

― Blurred. I can identify you, of course, and your green eyes, but it's not very clear.

― I see... I think it is possible to cure your sight with chakra, I just have to figure out how. Maybe it's going to be a long-term treatment. Oh, and of course, it would be better if you started using glass on some specific cases, like when watching TV, reading, etc.

― That seems fair. I'm counting on you. - He replied in a gentle voice.

They stared at each other for a while, until Yuki got in the middle of them. Both of them blushed and got away instantly, looking away. She didn't understand a single thing.

― W-well, we should take a bath and go to sleep. Do you want to come with me today? - Sakura asked Yuki. The little girl looked at Itachi as she expected his permission.

― Let her help you today. You both need to get closer, don't you think? - He smiled at her. Yuki nodded and followed Sakura.

Sakura and Yuki had a great time together. At first, the kunoichi had some trouble bathing her, and Yuki was very shy, but soon they started having fun. Minutes later they got off the bathroom, and Itachi headed there. After he ended his bath and went back to the room, Sakura and Yuki were already asleep on the single bed. He smiled, kissed Yuki's forehead, and, after taking some courage, did the same to Sakura. So he laid on his bed and got asleep as well.

And that's how the next days were like. Itachi and Yuki having some exams together at the medical center and spending the day together while Sakura helped there. Gradually Sakura and Yuki got closer, and Itachi got more confidence to let her help taking care of the little Uchiha. Itachi and Sakura got closer together as well. Still, they couldn't confess their love for each other.

One day, while Yuki was redoing the resonance exam, just to be sure of the results, or if anything changed, Sakura spoke to Itachi in the room next to the MRI room.

― I... Still can't understand. - She said looking at the screen in front of her.

― What? Is something wrong with Yuki?

― No, not at all. But... - She sighed. - I can't understand how she got attached to you so quickly. Not only that, she just lost her parents. How can she be so calm? She acts as if nothing happened. It doesn't even seem she remembers about her own parents anymore. It is so strange.

Itachi looked at Sakura for a moment. He took a deep breath and answered her.

― You see... All a human being needs is love. No matter what age, from children to adults. And that's what we're giving to her. Yes, she just lost her parents, but I immediately embraced her. From the beginning, since I saved her, I was giving her as much love and affection as I could, and I still am. And I don't plan to stop doing it. I think... Maybe this is a way to make up for my mistakes. - Itachi said as he watched the child on the MRI machine. - Everything I took from my brother when he was younger... I'm having the opportunity to give to her. I think that's why she looks so fine. And that is why I see no problem with her calling me "papa". She is a child, she needs a father figure, she needs love. And, well, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about her parents. She's just comfortable enough with the current situation so she doesn't cry anymore.

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she watched Itachi way that all. She did not expect such an elaborate answer. Everything he said made sense to her. And seeing Itachi talk about "love" made her heart beat faster.

― Yes... I think you may be right. - She turned her gaze to the monitor and gave a small smile. - I'm sorry, I shouldn't have screamed at you that time because she called you "papa". You're right. Besides... - Sakura took a deep breath. - I'm sorry for not trusting you before. Everything I did, everything I said... Before you told me the truth. It must have hurt a lot.

― You don't have to apologize at all. You didn't know the truth. It was only natural acting that way, I don't blame you. Really.

Itachi said looking deep into Sakura's eyes, and she returned the look. Hearing Itachi's words made her fall more and more in love with that man. Her heart was pounding, her eyes were shining, she couldn't look away from him. But that was not the right time for that, so after a long time, Sakura came back to reality and told Yuki that the exam was over and that she could move again.

Both went to the room where Yuki was, and the child gave them a big smile when she sat up.

― How was it, dear? - Itachi asked her.

― Fine! It didn't hurt, and I almost slept there.

― Haha, I see. - He patted her head and put her shirt back on.

Thinking about what Itachi had just said to her, Sakura smiled as she watched them both. Perhaps Sakura should give the child more love as well. A tear streamed from her eye, but she soon wiped it away, before they both realized it.

Some days later, walking in the village with Yuki, Itachi felt a familiar chakra. A chakra of someone who he knew very well. His Akatsuki's partner. That made Itachi freak out a little bit. He couldn't be seen with a little girl, or without his cloak, running away from his duties of that organization. But he also shouldn't let Sakura know about it at the moment. He had to deal with it alone, this was his problem. He had to think fast. To act fast. But he was too late.

― Greetings, Itachi-san. - Said the blue man. Itachi stopped, surprised.

― Who's that, papa? - Yuki asked before Itachi could say anything. He turned back to Kisame, with a serious expression.

― Papa? - He smiled. - I didn't know you had an affair, Itachi-san. Didn't you use protection?

― Watch your mouth, Kisame. It's not what you're thinking. Before anything, we should go somewhere to talk in private. - Itachi said with a calm voice.

Kisame agreed and, as always, they went to a teahouse. Itachi, of course, had a dango and green tea. He ordered a mochi to Yuki, so she could be distracted. It would be better if she didn't listen to their conversation.

― So? Are you telling me what's going on? Leader thought you were dead since we didn't have any news from you.

― None of your business. - He took a sip of his tea.

― Are you sure? You do work for Akatsuki, so I think yes, it is. - Smiling and polite, Kisame replied.

― I won't come back, Kisame. That's all I have to say.

― You know if you don't, we are going to hunt you to death, right? That's not how it works. You remember Orochimaru. We were after him until your little brother killed him. By the way, you know he's after you, don't you? I don't think you have time to take care of your child.

― She's not- He looked at Yuki, who was indeed distracted by the mochi. She had some difficulty eating it, she didn't have much strength in her mouth yet. It wasn't hard, on the contrary, it was too sticky. He sighed and continued, looking back to Kisame. - Anyway. Things are different now. I won't get killed, neither go back to that organization. You'll have to find someone to substitute me.

― Oh, I see. You know I like you, but I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to, Itachi-san.

Itachi stayed quiet, and closed his eyes, eating his dango. He knew things weren't going to be easy, but he wouldn't step back in his decision. Kisame stood up after a while.

― I'll tell Leader you have personal business to take care of, but be aware they won't make it easy for you. Farewell.

Yuki looked up and saw Kisame leaving the place, and waved at him, who waved back, smiling.

― Bye-bye!

Itachi frowned and looked at Yuki, worried. He knew what Kisame said was true. He would probably have to fight Akatsuki or deal with them for the rest of his life. But he was going to do something about it. His fate has changed, and his place wasn't Akatsuki anymore.

After that incident, Itachi and Yuki went back to the room and saw Sakura sitting on their bed.

― Where were you two? I didn't think I was going to be back before you. - She said with one eyebrow lifted.

― We met someone! - Yuki said happily. - And went to the teashop!

― Teahouse. - Itachi corrected her.

― Teahouse!

― Really? And who did you meet? - She asked.

― He w-

― No one. - Itachi interrupted Yuki.

― No one? I don't think she would lie. Right?

― Right! He was blue! And tall! Taller than papa! - She expressed Kisame's height with her arms, lifting them the higher she could.

Itachi closed his eyes and frowned.

― Blue? - She asked looking at Yuki and turned her gaze to the man. - You don't mean-

― Yes, Sakura. But I don't want you to worry at all. This is my business.

― And Yuki was with you? I can't believe it! What if he-

― I wouldn't let him try anything, Sakura. Trust me. Calm down, please. You knew sooner or later they would show up.

― I... I know. I just wasn't ready for it.

― I know, me neither. But you have other things to focus on. Let me take care of it. I'll protect Yuki at any cost.

― I know. I know. I'm sorry, I'm just worried.

― You don't have to. - Itachi smiled at Sakura. - Leave it on me.

Sakura sighed and smiled back. Yuki, as always, looked confused, but they said to her that it was nothing important. Later, as every night, they had dinner, showered, and went to sleep. Until he got asleep, Itachi thought about Akatsuki, thinking of a plan to get rid of them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, before having breakfast, Itachi called Sakura, saying he had an important thing to do.

― Is it related to Akatsuki? - She asked and Itachi nodded, with a serious expression.

― That's why I need you to take care of her today. I need to go by myself, without risking a child's life. You can take a day off, can't you?

He was reluctant, he didn't want to leave the two of them. He needed to protect them. But that was exactly why he was supposed to settle his business with Akatsuki. As long as he was officially a member, they would definitely not leave him alone. He needed to find a way to get rid of the organization. Itachi knew that he would probably be chased and hunted by Akatsuki if he managed to leave it, but it was his only choice.

― Of course, I can, but I also had important things to do. - She looked at Yuki, and turning her gaze back to Itachi, she whispered. - The first one is... You see, I was wondering, I don't think she has ever taken her vaccines. I mean, she was living in that cabin, right? That's when I decided to take some tests and found out she didn't. So I was planning on do it today.

― Oh... Yeah, there's very important. But can't you do it alone? I don't think how many hours, or even days, I'm going to take out there. So the faster I go, the better.

― I could do that, but I need someone who she trusts the most to be there with her. It won't take much of your time, please.

― Sure... - Itachi sighed. - As you wish.

― Thank you. By the way, be careful, ok?

― You know I will. - Itachi and Sakura looked into each other's eyes for some seconds, when Sakura started talking again.

― Also... I want to start the treatment of your eyes. I think if I run healing chakra through the nerves and sensors, you might see clearly again. But you need to reduce the use of your sharingan. I'll do it for a few days and we'll see how it goes.

Itachi agreed with Sakura. He would definitely love to be able to see normally again.

So, after breakfast, they went together to the medical center. They didn't tell Yuki what they were going to be because... Oh well, she would probably do her best to run away and don't go.

― What are we going to do today? - She innocently asked, without knowing what was going to happen next.

― Well... - Sakura hesitated to tell her about it, but sooner or later she was going to find out.

― You know how diseases are dangerous, right? - Itachi started talking to Yuki, who nodded. - So there's a very important way to prevent them. A way your parents didn't give you, so that's what gonna happen now.

Yuki looked curious to Itachi, and then to Sakura, who turned to them with a needle, making her freak out a little bit. She didn't know what a vaccine was, but she did know very well a needle. She did try to escape, but Itachi held her.

― It's gonna hurt just a little, don't worry. Soon it won't hurt anymore, and you'll forget about it.

After giving the poor girl some shots, which made her cry, Sakura turned to Itachi, who was caressing her head and calming her down.

― Now it's your turn. Before you go, I want to do what I told you before. - She got closer to him, blushing a little. The Uchiha closed his eyes, and the kunoichi got face to face with him. It was no the first time they were so close, but even so, her heart was beating faster. Before starting the procedure, she looked at every detail of his face. His eyebrows, his eyelashes, his nose, his skin... And of course, his lips. They looked so soft.

― Sakura? Why are you taking so long?

Before he could open his eyes, she placed her hands on his face, blushing even more.

― I, I, I'm sorry! I was just getting ready.

― Hm... Sure.

So she started healing his eyes. It was quiet, too quiet. She was very concentrated and could feel her and his heartbeats. Sakura took some minutes before getting her hands away from him.

― Right, that should to it for today. Open slowly your eyes. - She looked at him while speaking.

Itachi did as she said. The lights were very bright and for a moment his vision was still blurred. But when he focused on the pink-haired girl, he was astonished. Well, his vision was not perfect yet, but he was seeing more than before. He could see more of her beauty.

― D, don't look this much at me... - Sakura said, with her cheeks turning red again and looking away. - Wait, does this means that your vision got better?

― Y, yes... Can't say it's perfect, but yes. I can see a future in this treatment.

― G, great! I'm happy to hear it. Well, I'll see with Hiroshi-sensei if I can take the day off. You're sure you're going today?

― Yes, that's what I need to do. I already have a plan. - He said after sighing.

Sakura left the room, and the man and the child were now alone. Yuki, with tears on her eyes from before, looked up to Itachi.

― Where are you going, papa? - Her voice was hoarse.

― I have some things to do. But don't worry, I'll be back, ok? I promise. - He showed his little finger. Yuki just stared at it, without understanding the meaning of that. - Oh, didn't your parents tell you about it? When you do a promise to someone, you both cross your little fingers and sing a little song. It's called Yubikiri Genman, pinky swear. - Yuki did as he said, still looking at it. - When I say the last words, we have to release our fingers, ok? - She nodded at him. - Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu. - He said while shaking their hands up and down. - Yubi kitta!

This ritual kind of thing is very popular in Japan, and it means "Pinky swear, whoever lies will be made to swallow a thousand needles. Pinky promised!". This way Itachi could gain Yuki's trust. She released her finger and laughed at it, and Itachi smiled.

― There it is. Now you can trust me, right?

― Yes... I don't want to swallow needles. - Itachi laughed at what she said, and then Sakura came back into the room.

― You two seem to be having fun, what happened?

― Papa taught me something about little fingers! - She happily said to her.

― What? - Sakura looked confused.

― Uh... I just taught her about Yubikiri Genman. She didn't know about it.

― Oh - Sakura laughed. - I see. So, Hiroshi-sensei permitted me to take the day off. Of course, I didn't give him details about it, but I'm free now.

― Great. I need to get back to the inn and do the preparations. I'll also have to wear Akatsuki's cloak, but I'll dress it only once I'm out of this village. - He said as he stood up with Yuki.

Back on the inn, Itachi put on his pouches every tool he needed, as well as his medicine. Sakura looked very sad with the fact Itachi was going away, even if for a while. Principally because it was going to be very dangerous. Was he going to come back alive? She hoped he would. It was still strange to feel something for Itachi, even knowing about his truth.

― Be back... Please. - Sakura looked straight at him.

― I will.

― You promise? - Yuki asked him.

― Yes I do. Remember about our promise we did there? - He smiled as she nodded. - I'm going now. - Itachi turned to the door.

Sakura couldn't let him go like this. What about her feelings? What if he didn't come back at all? Would she regret keeping it a secret? She gathered up courage and called him.

― Wait!

― Mm? - He turned back to her.

― I... - She got closer to him - I... - They were face to face again. Sakura didn't want him to go away. Not now. But she knew it was something he couldn't prolong. She got closer to his face, and so did Itachi. They could feel each other's breath. Her hands were placed on his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat getting faster. Only a few more inches and they would be about to kiss. She was ready to do so, so as he was. But it was not the right timing. He pressed his lips and got away again. - We'll talk about it once I'm back. - He said looking into her eyes, turned back to the door again and, this time, he opened it and got out. Both of the girls only stared at Itachi getting away from them. Sakura was clearly about to cry when Yuki said something.

― Papa...

― Don't worry. He's going to be ok! And he will be back before you know it! - Sakura had to be strong not only for her but also for Yuki.

Yuki listened to what Sakura said, but she didn't react. It was hard to be away from who saved her life and embraced her. Yuki didn't want to substitute her parents, but she already felt like she was in a new family.

― So, what do you want to do today? We can go out and have some fun. Oh, and we can eat something you like too.

― Okay... - Yuki gave a little sigh after agreeing.

― Come, I'll help you on the toilet. You should go before we go out, so you won't wet your pants in the park. - Sakura extended a hand to the little kid, trying to be gentle to her.

― Park? - Yuki asked Sakura.

― Yes! I just thought about doing something I think you're gonna love. Be patient, you'll find out very soon.

Yuki held Sakura's hands and followed her, who placed her on the toilet.

― Am I not enough? - Sakura squatted in front of the child and asked her in a playful tone, raising an eyebrow, but Yuki took that seriously.

― T, that's not it, I... - When Yuki tried to explain herself, Sakura laughed.

― I'm just kidding. I understand, I didn't want him to leave too. He's very gentle, isn't he? - Sakura said, smiling.

― Yes! - This time Yuki gave a big smile. - He is! Do you like him too, onee-chan?

― I... - Sakura blushed instantly. She knew Yuki wasn't talking about that kind of love, but she couldn't help but think about it. - Of course I do. Who could possibly don't like a person like him?

― You didn't seem like you do...

― Oh...

That's right. Before knowing his truth, Sakura didn't like Itachi at all. She hated him. That's was just natural, since he murdered his own clan and made Sasuke suffer that much. Everybody hated him. That was his plan after all. To be hated and get killed by his own little brother. But everything changed in a matter of seconds when he showed her what really happened. No, that wasn't only it. She didn't start feeling something for Itachi only when she found out about him. It was his kindness to Yuki that opened her eyes. But Sakura couldn't tell Yuki about it, it was not the right thing to do.

― It was only your imagination. I-

― But you said he was evil, I remember.

Yes, Sakura did say it. Dammit, Sakura, she thought.

― I just thought he was, but I was wrong. He's not evil at all, ok? I do like him, just as you do. - Sakura smiled.

― Really? - She looked down at Sakura.

― Really. You can trust me. Now let's get wiped and go to the park, ok?

Sakura did so, and after getting ready they went to a convenience store, where she bought some egg, meat and salad sandwiches, and milk tea. She also bought a large cloth and napkins. Yuki looked carefully at her and everything she was buying, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Finally, they reached the park which Sakura saw some days ago. Some people were sitting on the grass, talking and having a picnic, others playing with their children, and others with their pets. It was not a shinobi village, so the people who were training were only to exercise themselves, with no purpose to fight. Yuki couldn't stare at only one thing. The park was full of happiness. The sun was brightening, the birds were singing and people were having fun.

― Come here! - Sakura called Yuki, who ran to her.

Sakura took the cloth she bought and extended it to the grass. Then, she placed all the food and drinks on it and sat down.

― What is it, onee-chan?

― Oh, don't you know? - Sakura tapped the ground, telling Yuki to sit there too. - This is called a "picnic".

― Pic...nic...?

― Exactly! We bring food to a place like this, sit down on a towel, eat, drink and talk! It's a moment to relax and have fun. And to eat delicious things too, of course.

Yuki didn't have knowledge about many things. She was 3 years old, but even a kid at that age would know more things than her. Maybe this was due to her living excluded from everything with her parents. Sakura wondered what kind of person they were. They would soon find out about it, she thought.

― But... It isn't lunchtime yet... - She pointed to the sun.

― That's right, it isn't midday yet. But you know what? - Sakura got Yuki on her lap. - We're doing a picnic. It's no problem, ok? We'll eat slowly, taking our time and having fun.

Yuki looked up to Sakura and smiled, nodding.

― Ok!

And so, both of them started eating the sandwiches. Not only Yuki but also Sakura was having a great time. It was her first experience taking care of a child by herself, and she was actually doing well. It was easier and funnier than she thought. Well, she could be Yuki's mom for a while. Yuki was such a kind child who deserved to be happy and loved.

After eating and having fun, Yuki laid on Sakura's lap and took a nap. Sakura watched her sleeping face and got asleep too.

In her sleep, Sakura had a good dream. A dream where she was with Yuki and Itachi, living on Konoha. She was their actual child, and they were having a picnic too, in Konoha's park. The three of them were laughing and having fun. It was like nothing bad could disturb them. The Uchiha massacre did happen, but everything was fine. Itachi was forgiven, he went back to Konoha and was living a normal life there. The life he deserved. Sakura woke up with Yuki calling her.

― Onee-chan? - She seemed worried.

― Oh... Hello. I think I fell asleep too- huh? - Sakura felt some tears on her face. Joy tears.

― Did you have a nightmare, onee-chan? - She asked as Sakura sat up.

― No... Not at all. - She wiped her tears, picked Yuki, and sat her on her lap. - I had a great dream. You and Itachi were there, and we were having a picnic.

― Really? I want to have a picnic with papa too! - Yuki smiled and said at Sakura.

― Of course, we are going to have it, don't worry. - She smiled back, and extender her hand to the child. - Come, let's pack up.

― Already? I don't want to go back.

― No, no, we won't. You know, I think I saw a lake nearby, do you want to go there?

― Yes! - Yuki nodded.

So they packed up and went to the lake, where was full of fishes, and some ducks. Yuki didn't seem like she has ever seen ducks in her life. Well, at least she knew about fishes. Sakura realized that and explained it to her.

― They are ducks. - She picked her up. - They fly, swim and eat fish. They eat grass too.

Yuki's eyes brightened. She wanted to get close to them, and she extended her arms toward the ducks.

― You know, they can be a little dangerous, so let's maintain distance, ok? But there's a thing you can try to do. - She opened her bag and picked some bread crumbs from their lunch. - I'm sure they would love to eat it.

So then Yuki picked some crumbs and threw them at the ducks, who ate everything and even fought for it. Yuki continued throwing them and laughed out loud. Her laugh was so precious to Sakura, that was all she wanted to hear.

The day passed by and both of the girls had fun. They also went to the playground and played there for a while. At the end of the day, after dinner, they bathed together and soon got asleep on the bigger bed. That day was too intense, and they were too tired. Sakura again had a dream where the three of them were together, and so did Yuki.

Meanwhile, when Yuki and Sakura were having fun, Itachi headed to Amegakure, where the Akatsuki members were. As soon as he left the village, he wore his Akatsuki cloak and went back to his old and evil personality. Even so, he couldn't stop thinking about the girls he left in the village. He was indeed worried about them and wanted to come back soon. He wished everything would go well there, and he would be back for them. He wouldn't make it in on day, principally on his condition, so before the sunset, he stopped by a small cave - not the one from before -, and rested there. He needed to be prepared for everything that could happen, from a serious and long conversation to an intense battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up hoping Itachi would be there. She knew he wouldn't be back so soon, but deep in her heart, she had a little bit of hope.

The kunoichi had to work on that day, helping at the medical center and trying to find a treatment for Itachi's disease. So she woke up gently Yuki since she would have to go with her.

― Mmm...? - The child whined and yawned, stretching herself.

― Good morning, sleeping beauty. We have to wake up. - She placed a kiss on her forehead.

― Already...?

― Yes, onee-chan needs to work, and I can't let you alone. Let's go to the toilet and change clothes, okay? We need to have breakfast and go to work.

And so they did. Sakura was taking care of Yuki like she was her actual child. She decided to give all the love she could. With her parents getting murdered, she shouldn't live in loneliness and darkness. She didn't think Yuki would do it, but she wanted to avoid her becoming what the other shinobis who suffered have turned into. Sakura needed to support her. Thinking on it, maybe this was one of the reasons Itachi embraced her and decided to be her adoptive father. They had such a big connection.

Arriving at the medical center, Sakura leaded Yuki to a room where some children could play. Usually, it was the patient's children or even the patient's themselves. There she would spend sometime until the time to go back to the inn. The room had many colors on the walls. Also, there was a colored tatami and a lot of things and toys.

― You'll be fine here, don't worry. Time will pass quickly. - Sakura said squatting and getting closer to Yuki. She patted her head and smiled.

― And, and what if I want to go to the toilet? - Yuki asked.

― Hm... Then you'll need to ask that onee-chan right there to help you, ok?

― But I don't know her...

― Don't worry, you can trust her. If something happens, just call her, ok? - She kissed her forehead and picked her up. - Look, there's a lot of things you can do here! There's this little playground, those puffs which are very comfortable, these cute plushies... And look! You can draw too, isn't it fun? Also, there will be a lot of kids here later, so you can play with them!

― No, I'll play alone. - Yuki pouted.

― Hm... Well, I think it'll be funnier if you play with them.

― But they're sick!

― Don't talk like that! Of course, some of them may be sick... But don't worry, you'll be fine. If they have a dangerous disease, they won't come here. Ok? Now, onee-chan has to go. Be a good girl, ok? - Sakura put her down again and waved at her, leaving the room.

Yuki took some time to decide what she was going to do. She looked at every toy and decided to take the biggest teddy bear, sitting on its lap and making it hug her. It was white, fluffy, and was wearing a cute dress, with a ribbon on the top of the head, on the right ear.

Sometime later, some kids started entering that room. Some of them were interacting with other kids, and some of them were playing with their parents, which Yuki looked at, and started feeling weird. It was a pain in her chest she couldn't control. She wishes she was with her parents right now. But she couldn't, they were not anymore in this world.

― Hello! - A little boy went to Yuki, greeting her. He seemed a little bit older than her, maybe about 5 years old. - How old are you?

Instead of answering him, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to interacting with other people. After all, she lived all her 3 years in that cabin, alone with her parents, without meeting anyone. She didn't know how to interact at all. So she stood up, grabbed that giant teddy bear, running to the little blue table made of plastic. Instead of sitting on the chair, she sat on the teddy bear's lap again. Then, after thinking for a while, Yuki started drawing something. First, a big circle. Then, some lines. On the circle, she drew green eyes and a mouth. Then a pinky and short hair. After that, she did the same on the other corner of the paper, but with black hair and dark eyes. It was a little higher than the other one. In the middle, she drew herself. A shoulder-length black hair and a fringe. After drawing, she decided to name each one. On her top, she wrote her own name, "Yuki". On Itachi's top, "Papa". When she was about to name Sakura, she wondered what she should write. She thought, though, and wrote "Mama". Then she thought again, scribbled on it, and wrote "onee-chan". She didn't know yet if she could call Sakura "mama".

― Are they your parents? - The same kid from before asked her. Yuki nodded. - But why did you write "onee-chan?" - He asked. Yuki didn't answer. - Can I see it? - While asking, he grabbed the paper. The little Uchiha was shocked and then grabbed it stronger, pulling it to herself. - Wait! I just want to see it! - Yuki was in despair, pulling is stronger. And so did the boy, until the paper ripped. Soon, Yuki started crying out loud, calling everyone's attention, including the lady who was taking care of them - or at least she was supposed to.

― Hey, calm down you two! Stop it!

― I didn't do anything, I just wanted to see her drawing! - The boy was about to cry too.

― Hey little girl, you don't need to cry! You can draw anot- - The woman stopped talking as she saw something weird. - What's that on your eyes? Wait, is this... - As soon as she realized, the red eyes got back to her normal black eyes. She remembered Yuki was with Sakura, and instantly picked up her and went to the room where Sakura was working on Itachi's disease treatment.

Meanwhile, Sakura was analyzing Itachi's blood on the microscope, thinking about how she could make those cells stronger. It had to be an efficient treatment. That's when she tried to do something that the reaction caught her attention.

― Hiroshi-sensei! Look at this!

The other doctor was behind her, conducting another test of another patient.

― What is it? - He gently asked her.

― I thought about using chakra to make his blood cells stronger. I already knew sooner or later I'd had to use it, but I didn't know how it could be used on the treatment. And then... - She let him approach the microscope. She changed that sample for another one and did the same as she just did. - See how the blood cells got more resistant? What if I create a medicine that stimulates the patient's chakra on the cells?

― Well... - The doctor stood away. - This seems to be efficient, but do you think it's enough?

― Healing chakra, as the name says, has great efficiency in regenerating and making the cells stronger and more resistant. Of course, vitamin pills and injections will need to be used as well, but I do think it may work. I would like the patient to undergo this treatment, even if it is temporary. I can do more research when I return to Konoha, and find a more efficient treatment. But I think this will be enough for now.

― Great, I'm happy you came to a conclusion. Do you think you can start it today?

― Yes I do. - Sakura said with a big smile on her face, going back to the microscope when the door of the room opened. She recognized those people. - Yuki? What happened? - She stood up.

― Sakura-sensei, I'm sorry to interrupt you. Some things happened, and... I need to talk to you for a second.

― Of course, of course. - Sakura picked up Yuki, who had tears in her eyes, and was hiding the drawing she did.

― Well, there was this little boy who wanted to interact with her. So he saw something she had drawn, and when he tried to grab the paper, well... She didn't want him to grab it, and then... Well... - Sakura saw the ripped paper on Yuki's hands.

― I see... I'm sorry, darling. We can draw another one, ok? I promise. - Yuki nodded.

― But that's not what bothers me. - The woman said seriously. - I saw something in her eyes.

― You saw...? - Sakura got closer to her. - Don't tell me that...

― Yes. It's sharingan, right? What's going on?

― Please keep it a secret, ok? I don't want anyone to know about it. Please. It may be dangerous to her. She's only a child. - She needed to have a conversation about this with Itachi later.

She nodded at Sakura and caressed Yuki's head. Then, she got out of the room.

― So? Will you show me what you drew? - Sakura asked Yuki, who shook her head. - Please? - She looked into her eyes, and Yuki finally nodded.

Sakura took the two pieces of paper and put them together. Soon she understood who she had drawn. She also saw the part where "mama" was scribbled, and the "onee-chan" on under it.

― Yuki... - She hugged the kid, who started crying.

― I'm sorry, I won't do it again.

― It's okay, you don't need to apologize. Everything is going to be ok. - She got apart, and Sakura looked at her, smiling. - I have important things to do now, but you can stay with me, ok? There are some paper and a pen there, you can draw more if you want. I'm sorry for letting you there.

Yuki nodded, and Sakura sat her on a bed in the room. It was supposed to be used by patients and for tests, but no one was going to enter there at the moment.

Meanwhile, Yuki drew a lot of things, including Sakura working and using the microscope. Sometime later, after eating lunch, Yuki got asleep on that bed. That medical center had a lot of ingredients and tools, so Sakura could spend all the afternoon creating the medicine she said.

― I think it's ready to test. - Sakura exclaimed as she relaxed on her chair.

― Great. When is he coming back? - Hiroshi asked.

― I... don't know, to be honest. I hope soon. - Sakura said looking down and looked through the window. - Oh, already night? I need to go. Thank you for today, Hiroshi-sensei.

― No, thank you. You made a lot of progress today. Also, the little one needs to rest on a comfortable bed. - He looked at Yuki.

― Yes she does... - Sakura went to her, who was still asleep and carefully picked her up.

― You're a great mom, you know. I know you're not her biological mother, but... Think about it, ok? - Hiroshi knew about her parents getting murdered. Sakura and Hiroshi spend a lot of time together in the same room, so eventually, they talked about it. Well, she did not say about her true identity, either about who Itachi really was.

― I... Yes, you're right. - Sakura smiled at her sleeping face, and went toward the door, opening it. - See you tomorrow.

― Good job today, Sakura.

Without waking Yuki up, Sakura went to a convenience store and bought two lunchboxes for dinner, with rice and shrimp in breadcrumbs, it was the child's favorite. Close to the inn, she woke up, slowly opening her eyes.

― Oh, you woke up! - Sakura said happily to her. Yuki looked up, confused. - We're heading home already. I bought dinner. - Sakura lifted the bags, showing them to her. - How are you?

― Sleepy... - Yuki replied, and Sakura giggled.

― I can see... But we need to take a shower before sleeping ok? And eat too. - Yuki nodded at her.

Meanwhile eating and showering, Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what Yuki wrote on the drawing. Did she really saw Sakura as a mother? If so, should Sakura adopt her, as Itachi did? Well, if she got together with him, she would probably do it, but... Would they get together? They were going to discuss it later when he came back. Jeez, it's taking so long, she thought. Later on that day, after eating and showering, Sakura sat with Yuki on the bigger bed and showed her something.

― Look what I bought!

― What's this? - Yuki curiously asked.

― It's a tape. Now we can fix the drawing you worked so hard on! - As Sakura said, Yuki gave a big smile, with brightening eyes. Together, they fixed it. ― We can show it to Itachi once he's back, ok?

― Ok!

After Yuki fell asleep, Sakura looked at the drawing for a while before sleeping too. It was so cute, and she was very happy.

Meanwhile, on the same day, Itachi finally reached Amegakure. He went straight to Pain's tower, where he could meet them. On the entrance, he saw Kisame, standing and leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed.

― So you decided to show up, huh, Itachi-san. - Kisame greeted him.

― Yes. And I have no business with you. - Itachi was going to enter the tower when Kisame stopped him blocking the way with Samehada. - What are you doing, Kisame?

― It'll be easier if you fight me alone first instead of fighting all Akatsuki, you know.

― I don't want to fight, Kisame. Let me pass. - Itachi looked into his partner's eyes.

― Well... Don't say I didn't warn you. - He lifted his sword. - Good luck there.

Reaching the top of the tower, he met Pain and Konan talking with Deidara. He waited his turn to talk to them. Deidara seemed to be pretty angry, so he decided not to interrupt them.

― No way I'm going on a mission with that dumbass, un!

― It's your job, no matter who is your partner.

― Why? Why me?! I can go alone, you know! Un! I don't even know where he is!

― He'll be here soon, be patient. - Konan said.

― Tch... Fine. But if he annoys me again I'll blow him up. Un.

― Be patient, Deidara. - Konan replied him.

― Some day I'll love my mind and just leave this fucking organization.

― Don't you even try to, Deidara. - Pain said to him. - If you do so, we'll hunt you and kill you. - Itachi listened to that words, frowning his eyebrows and thinking about what could happen when he said them about leaving Akatsuki.

― Right, right. - Deidara sighed and looked back to Itachi. - Fuck off, fucking Uchiha, un.

Itachi didn't reply to him at all. He knew Deidara's personality, and ignore him was enough. The blonde left the place and soon there was only Pain, Konan and Itachi there.

― Itachi. - Konan called his name. - What's the matter?

― Where were you all this time? - Pain, sitting on his chair, asked him.

Itachi gathered some courage and finally spoke.

― I'm leaving Akatsuki.

Pain stared at him for a while. He was sitting in his huge chair, cross-legged.

― I believe you did listen to what I just said to Deidara. You know the consequences of leaving Akatsuki, don't you?

― I do. That's why I came to talk.

― I can't let you leave the organization. You knew it from the beginning.

― I am sorry, leader. - Itachi spoke politely. - But I already took my decision.

― You remember Orochimaru, don't you? We were after him until your little brother killed him. That's what it's going to happen to you as well. Traitors won't be forgiven.

― Pain... - Konan said.

― I believe we're done here. If you already finished your business, that's a mission I need you and Kisame to do.

― I think I made myself clear, leader. I am leaving the organization.

― And what makes you think I'll let you do as you wish?

― Pain. - Konan called once more.

― What is it, Konan? - He sighed and replied to her, without taking his eyes from Itachi.

Konan took some steps forward.

― Kisame told us.

Itachi didn't reply, but lifted an eyebrow, surprised.

― I am sorry to hear about it, Itachi. But you aren't allowed to take care of a child. You have your duties with Akatsuki. You knew it before having any relations, didn't you?

― I didn't have any relations. She isn't mine. - He said in a clear voice.

― And what makes you want to take care of them? - Konan asked.

― I... Feel responsible for her. I have my reasons.

As a kind woman, Konan knew how Itachi felt like. She would probably do the same. Although, she knew how Pain was. She knew he wouldn't let him leave so easily.

― Did you kill her parents? - This time who asked was Pain.

― No.

― So there's your answer. You are going to stay.

Itachi wanted to tell the truth about Yuki, but he had to protect her. Her true identity shouldn't be revealed yet.

― Pain. - Konan said looking at the leader, who sighed.

― Fine. But you will have to fight me, you know.

― And what's the condition? Who wins? It's meaningless a fight to the death.

― Whoever hurts the other one first is the winner. If you win, you may leave Akatsuki. But we will be enemies forever, and we won't get away from you. If any member meets you, there will be a fight to the death. Consider yourself a hunted man.

― And if you win...?

Pain got up from his chair, and looked directly into Itachi's eyes, threatening him. It took him a few seconds to answer Itachi's question.

― We will be more strict with you, and you will work for Akatsuki until your death. - His threatening tone was, in fact, scary, but not enough to intimidate Itachi, who would not give up at all.

― Fair to me.

At the moment Itachi said those words, both went against each other. Their Kunais met, and they jumped, boosting their speed with chakra. Itachi shouldn't do his best because of his illness, despite having taken his medicine before entering Amegakure. Trying too hard would be certain death. Using Shinra Tensei, Pain pushed away Itachi, who defended himself. Both threw shurikens and dodged. They didn't stop for a second. They jumped, ran, dodged, defended, performed acrobatics through the air. Konan just watched, with her expressionless face. Inside, she felt strong palpitations in her heart. She wished Itachi would win that fight, despite being closer to Pain and understanding his motivations. The battle was still intense, and the place was slowly being destroyed. Itachi used his fire and shuriken techniques, trying to hit him.

Itachi almost got hit, and he felt like he had no choice but to activate sharingan. He shouldn't, but he did. Pain continued with his Shinra Tensei and tried to hit him with his fist, but thanks to his doujutsu, the Uchiha could dodge it. Now he was seeing more clearly. Itachi could see every step and movement Pain was going to do. Even so, his leader was too fast and skilled. No wonder why he was the leader. He was not going to make it easy for Itachi.

It was then that, when he was about to use the Chibaku Tensei and had his hands up in the air, Itachi made him fall into a trap, using his clone, he almost him with a kunai. Pain dodged it and jumped, kicking the clone. Thank god it wasn't the original one. Itachi wasn't sure if Pain was going to stop the battle since technically he hit him, but he didn't.

So, deciding to risk his health, Itachi, with his Mangekyo Sharingan, used Amaterasu, following him with his eye. Pain was fast, but not enough to run away from the flames. For a second this cloak burned, and when Pain finally stopped, Itachi made them disappear. A burning pain ran through his body. There was blood running out of his eyes, and Itachi, bending, started coughing blood. Itachi thought he had finally defeated Pain, but as soon as the real one appeared behind Itachi, Pain's clone was undone, scaring the Uchiha. Pain just hit him with a kunai. Itachi couldn't dodge his attack by very little.

― Very well, Uchiha Itachi. I hope you are aware of the consequences.

Itachi was frustrated. Very frustrated. How could he have lost that battle? This was not what was supposed to happen. Of course, being the leader, Pain was technically more powerful than him, but still, Itachi had hopes of winning. Itachi fell to his knees on the floor, losing strength in his legs, and bowed to his lead, putting his hands on the floor and lowering his head.

― Leader, I...

― No more talking, Itachi. I already told you the consequences of losing this battle. Get up.

Itachi just couldn't believe it. In his mind, everything would be all right, and he could go back to Yuki and Sakura. But what about now? Losing this battle, he would have to continue his life as an Akatsuki member. This was not what was supposed to happen.

― Please. I beg you.

― No. Itachi, you won't leave Akatsuki.

― Please!!

Itachi shamed himself in front of his leader. He needed to convince Pain to let him leave the organization. This was everything he needed at that moment.

― Itachi... - Konan felt bad about seeing Itachi in that situation. She felt compassion for him. - Pein. - She looked at the leader.

Itachi was tried hard not to let his tears flow.

― Pain... You should reconsider it.

Pain sighed as he looked at Itachi on the floor. He couldn't just let Itachi leave the organization, he lost the fight. They had agreed that if Itachi lost, he should remain at Akatsuki. Itachi was a man of his word. And yet, he tried to convince him to leave the organization.

― Leader. - Kisame showed up. - I've never seen Itachi so desperate. Why don't you just let him leave the organization? We can still hunt him down and not leave him alone, you know.

Pain sighed again and, changing his gaze from Kisame to Itachi, he spoke.

― Do you agree with those consequences, Itachi? Akatsuki has strong members, you know that. If you leave, there is no way to assure you'll be safe.

― I do. - Itachi calmed down, stood up, and, straightening his posture, he agreed.

― The next time we meet, it will be the certain death of one of us.

― Indeed. - Itachi said, giving Pain the cloak and the ring.

― I'll be waiting anxiously for it. - Kisame replied with his big smile.

Itachi snorted.

― By the way... Why did you tell them the truth? - As he approached Kisame, Itachi asked him in a low voice, although Pain and Konan probably could hear him.

― Oh, that? They wouldn't leave me alone by only saying you have some business.

― I see. - Saying so, he left the place. He was relieved everything went well. But he was still surprised Kisame told them about Yuki.

Inside, Konan was happy for him. But she didn't show it at all.

― Farewell. - She said. Itachi didn't reply to her.

And so, Itachi went on his way back to the small village. He was aware of the risk of getting killed by Akatsuki. He didn't even know if he would be able to go back to Konoha. But at least he had no more duties with the organization.

His body was shaking, his heart was hurting, and his members were tingling. But he couldn't give up now. He stopped at a cave nearby and waited for the next morning. Taking his medicine, his symptoms and pains reduced considerably, but not completely.


	9. Chapter 9

When Itachi finally got back to the small village, after walking for long hours, it was falling a heavy rain. A similar rain from the day he met Yuki and Sakura in the cave. He didn't have any wounds, but because of the fight, the rain, and his illness, he was too tired. His body was hurting, and it was too hard to give more steps. It was still early, so no one was in the streets. Panting, he entered the inn and asked for the key. The receptionist, who recognized him and got worried, asked if he was ok and needed anything. He denied any help and went straight to their room. Opening the door carefully, he saw the girls deeply sleeping. He closed the door and sat down leaning his back against the wall. He was panting too hard, trying to calm down. When he started coughing blood, Sakura woke up instantly.

― Itachi-kun?! - She stood up and ran to him. Yuki woke up too, scared

― Papa...?

― I'm... fine... - He clearly wasn't, but he didn't want to worry them at all.

― Be still. - She placed her hands on his chest, using chakra to heal whatever injury he had. - What the hell were you thinking?

― I'm sorry... But I'm back, aren't I? - Itachi forced a smile.

― Shut up! - Sakura was freaked out.

Itachi coughed blood some more times and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

― I... did it. I'm not an Akatsuki member anymore.

―That's great... - Although her words, Sakura didn't express happiness.

― And hey... I'm sorry... I had no choice but to use Sharingan... - He coughed a couple of times again.

Sakura didn't reply to what he said but frowned.

― Fuck, Itachi... Couldn't you wait for the rain to stop...? - She murmured.

― I wanted to see you two so bad... - He replied in a low voice too, caressing her cheeks and looking into her eyes, but she pulled his arm away.

Again, Sakura didn't reply. She felt something on her heart but didn't look at his face at all. While healing him, Itachi closed his eyes and, from his tiredness, he ended up getting asleep. Sakura sighed and, trying to avoid any gaze on his body, she changed his soaked clothes. Then she laid him on the bigger bed. She continued healing him until she concluded it was enough. Yuki didn't say a word until then when the kunoichi looked at her.

― He's going to be fine, I promise.

When Sakura realized Yuki was about to cry, she picked her up and went to the toilet, where she could cry aloud without waking Itachi up. And so she did. Yuki was so worried about Itachi, and seeing him in that condition made her get more worried. The little girl sank her face against Sakura's chest, holding tight the kunoichi's shirt, wetting it with her tears.

― Shhh... I know, I know. - Sakura caressed her head, hugging her. - You were so worried, weren't you? Me too... But he is going to be fine. Trust me.

It took some minutes for Yuki to calm down. They went out of the toilet and changed their clothes.

― He'll be asleep for some hours. Let's have breakfast. - Yuki nodded as Sakura said.

Both of them had their breakfast in silence. Getting back on the room, Itachi was still asleep, deep breathing. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore. Relieved, Sakura sighed. They spend some time together, had lunch, and waited until Itachi woke up, in the late afternoon.

― Papa! - Yuki shouted out.

― Hey...

Itachi replied in a low voice, sat up, and picked her up on his lap. He was in a bit of pain and tired, but he couldn't help but take his beloved child in his lap. He hugged her and patted her head. Yuki seemed to be very worried, and Itachi missed her a lot. She stood up on his lap and hugged him tightly. Well, Yuki was not strong, so her "tightly" was comfortable.

― Itachi, you shouldn't force yoursel-

― Don't worry, she's not heavy at all. Right? - He said smiling and patting her head.

― Right!

Sakura sighed and smiled at them.

― Will you tell me what happened out there? How did you get out of Akatsuki?

― Well... There was a little fight with leader, but I won. He said they will hunt me, of course, and they will fight me if they ever meet me. But there's no need to worry. I can handle this.

― I see... - Sakura looked down, and then turned her gaze to him again. - Oh, I think I have the treatment for your disease. It's something temporary, and I plan on researching more about your disease once we're back to Konoha, but I believe this is enough for now. We'll go to the medical center tomorrow, so you'll take the pill and we'll analyze the results. For now, you'll take one pill every day, but depending on how it goes, you may take more.

― That's great... I knew I could trust you. - He smiled at her, and then Sakura remembered something.

― Oh, look at this drawing Yuki made of us! - Yuki blushed at the time she heard that, but she did want Itachi to look at what she made with love.

He picked the drawing up and saw it with a smile on his face until he saw the tape on it.

― What happened?

― Oh... A little fight.

Sakura turned her gaze to Yuki, who looked down, but then giggled looking up. Itachi giggled too.

― Hm...

Then, he saw the part where Yuki wrote "mama" and scribbled it. He looked at Sakura, and soon Sakura realized that. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Suddenly, Itachi's stomach started growling.

― Oh, you didn't eat at all today! I'll buy something to eat. - Sakura looked at Yuki. - Take care of him, ok? - Yuki nodded. - Great. I'll be back soon.

Sakura stood up and left the room. Yuki smiled at Itachi, and Itachi smiled back. He was very happy to finally be back. He had finally returned to his old new routine, which he enjoyed so much.

― Did you two had fun while I was out?

― Yes! We made a... huh... Pi... Pi...

― Pi? - He lifted an eyebrow.

― We ate a lot in the park!

― Oh, picnic? - Itachi laughed at her. - It seems fun! And what else?

― I saw a lot of ducks! I never saw one before. And they ate the bread crumbs I threw at them! They even fought each other!

― Hahaha. I see. - He patted her head, smiling. - That's great. I'm happy you two had fun. Did she take good care of you?

― Yes! She helped me taking bath! And on the toilet! And she was very kind to me. She was like... like...

― Hm?

― Like... a mommy... - She whispered, but Itachi could hear what she said.

― I see... - Itachi patted her head.

― Are you going to be alright? - Yuki said looking up at him.

― Of course I am. No need to worry.

Soon Sakura got back with bags full of food. She went to a restaurant and ordered a take-out. After they ate, Itachi lied on the bed, stretching.

― I feel much better, thank you.

― That's good to hear... - Sakura replied.

― Now I think I should get a bath. The last time I did it was... 2 days ago?

― Eww - Yuki said, and Itachi laughed. - Can I go with you?

― Of course, let's go. - He picked her up and went to the bathroom.

― Can you do it by yourself? - Sakura asked Itachi.

― What?

― I, I mean... After everything you went through yesterday and today... You must be tired.

― Are you going to help me? - He lifted an eyebrow.

― And why the hell would I?! - Sakura blushed and yelled at him.

― Well... So why would you ask such a thing?

― I... It's nothing. Yuki can help you.

― Yes I can! - She happily said.

―... - Itachi sighed and went to the bathroom with Yuki.

― I can wash your back! - She said at him.

― Yes, I would appreciate it, thank you.

And so, smiling and enjoying her time, Yuki helped Itachi in the shower. Of course, as always, he helped her as well. As they finished, they entered the ofuro together, and spent some time there, relaxing. After what he went through, Itachi needed to relax in the ofuro. They stayed there for a long time, until Itachi felt that he could get up again, and that he was not so tired anymore.

― Your time! - The child in Itachi's arms said to Sakura. Both were wrapped in a towel, and Itachi was drying the girl's hair with another towel.

― Sure, thank you. - She smiled at Yuki. Before going there, she stared at Itachi for some seconds, and he stared at her back.

― Why do you two stare so much?

Itachi blushed and then giggled.

― It's nothing. Come, let's get dressed and sleep.

And soon their day was over. After Yuki got asleep, Sakura turned to Itachi, sitting on his bed, being careful to not wake Yuki up.

― There's an important thing we need to talk about.

― Hmm? What is it?

― Remember what I said about Yuki's drawing?

― The one she ripped?

― Actually, a little boy wanted to see it, but she refused to show it to him. And then, after pulling it, it got ripped. But there's something strange that happened. Well, not that strange, but I did not expect it.

― What?

― The lady who was taking care of the kids saw briefly sharingan on her eyes.

― What? Did they activate again?

― Yes. You don't think she did it on purpose, right?

― No, that's impossible. She doesn't even know what sharingan is. As you may know, sharingan awakes when an Uchiha passes through a trauma, mostly when they see their beloved one dying in front of their eyes.

― Yes, that's how she got it when she saw her parents getting killed. But what about yesterday?

― That drawing's something important to her. We are important to her. Maybe that's why she got so mad and it activated unconsciously.

― I see... We need to be careful about that.

― Yes we do.

After talking, Itachi and Sakura looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They didn't talk about their feelings yet.

― Itachi, I... Feel like we should talk about... You know what.

― I know. But now it's too late, let's discuss it tomorrow, ok?

Itachi placed a kiss on her forehead and turned back to his bed, laying down. Sakura put her hand on her forehead, blushing. Sakura didn't want to talk about that later. She wanted to talk about that now. She felt the need to talk about that at that moment. But Itachi needed to rest, so she agreed.

― Good night. - Itachi said.

― Good night...

As always, he slept hugging Yuki, and Sakura slept on her bed.

The next morning, the three of them went to the medical center. It was time to test what Sakura put so much effort into.

― You sure this is going to help me? - Itachi said, looking at the pill in his hand. Not that he doubted Sakura, but it seemed so... simple. How would such a small pill help to treat a disease that made him so sick?

― Are you doubting me? Of course it is! Trust me. - She winked at Itachi, and, sighing, he took the pill.

― How do you feel? - Yuki asked at Itachi, and Sakura laughed.

― It'll take some time to take effect, darling. We'll have to wait a bit.

― Okay...

― Tell me when you feel something.

― Right. - Itachi sat on the bed with Yuki, and Sakura and Hiroshi continued their jobs. Yuki only stared at him, wondering what was going to happen.

Some minutes had passed, when Itachi finally felt something, and Sakura realized it.

― So...? - She asked.

― I can feel the chakra. It's not a large amount of it, so it doesn't make me feel tired at all. On the contrary, I feel... better.

― How better?

― I don't know. Healthy?

― Oh, that's good to listen! We'll continue the treatment then!

― Great job, Sakura. - Hiroshi turned to them and said. - So, you're going home?

― Oh... Yes. I'll be some days away, I have some things to do back in my village. I plan to come back for a while, but I don't know how much. I think my duties here are over for now.

― Please give me news about the treatment, ok? It would help me a lot. And please come back whenever you can.

― Of course, thank you for everything, Hiroshi-sensei. - She bent herself toward the doctor, and so did Yuki.

― Yes, thank you. - Itachi said.

― No need to thank me. She was the one who helped you.

Sakura looked at Itachi, and he smiled at her. She blushed a little.

After saying goodbye to everyone, they had lunch and got back to the inn.

― I think I'll go back next morning. Let's enjoy the day together. - Sakura said at Itachi.

― Hm, I agree.

― Besides... We do have something to talk about.

― Yes we do.

Itachi looked at Yuki, who was asleep and sat on the bigger bed, tapping it, telling Sakura to sit there too, and so she did. She sat close to him, looking into his eyes.

― I... I want to be at your side, Itachi. I want to help taking care of her, but most important thing is that I... I... - She hesitated to say about liking him, ashamed, then said in other words. - I think I may feel something for you.

― You... Think you may? - Itachi giggled and lifted an eyebrow. - It seems to be more than that.

Itachi touched on her face, which turned red. If they were in a different situation, Itachi would think Sakura was sick, with a fever. Her skin was so hot. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the man, and neither could Itachi.

― I...

Itachi approached his face to hers, staring deeply at her eyes for some seconds. He caressed her cheeks and asked for permission.

― May I...? - He caressed her lips. Sakura, unable to answer with her voice, nodded, closing her eyes.

Soon their lips met. Itachi put his hand on the back of her head, caressing it, and they stood like that for a while, getting apart and looking into each other's eyes. Then, they kissed again. Itachi's lips were so soft, and so were Sakura's. Their kiss started getting deeper, intense, and more passionate, with their tongues meeting. Sakura couldn't contain her light moans. Itachi felt a little uncomfortable, mainly because there was a child in the same room as them. But he also couldn't stop kissing the woman. He felt more and more desires for her. They only got apart again when both became breathless. They faced each other again. Both were extremely blushed, feeling desires for each other. After so many days, they were finally together. Sakura's body got hotter, and she put her hand on the back of his head too. No, both of her hands. When she got upper him, he stopped her. If they didn't stop there, that situation could become more intense, and definitely inappropriate for a child.

― Don't forget we have a kid right here in this room. - He warned Sakura.

― Oh... That's true. - Sakura said, panting. She was still blushed, and looked away from Itachi, embarrassed.

― No need to hurry. Right?

― Right, of course. - She smiled at him and sat on the bed again, beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and Itachi embraced her, caressing her shoulder.

― Are you sure about it?

― About what? - She looked him up.

― About what you said. Staying with me. Going back to Konoha with me. Taking care of Yuki. Isn't it too much change in a few days?

― I don't care. That's my wish. That's how I feel. I... I love you, Itachi-kun. - She whispered the last words. - And I love Yuki. I want her to be happy.

Itachi smiled at Sakura and laid down with her on the bed, hugging her. He closed his eyes, kissed her lips, her cheek, and then her forehead.

― I love you too. - He whispered, and Sakura, with her sleepy face and a smile on her face, looked up at him.?

Both of them got asleep for a couple of hours, hugging each other.

When all of them woke up, they did the same as always. Had dinner, took a bath and went to bed. This time, before sleeping, Itachi and Sakura were watching TV, and with Yuki was the middle of them. They were close to each other. Itachi's arm was embracing Sakura. Yuki soon realized that, turned, and looked at them.

― Why are you so close today?

― Well... - Sakura looked at Itachi's face, who looked back. Then she looked at Yuki again. - We...

― Are you a couple?

― I think you can say that. - Itachi replied, giggling and blushing.

― So..... - She looked at Itachi. - Papa? - After saying it, she looked at Sakura, and, after thinking about it for some seconds, she spoke again. - M...Mama...?

Sakura didn't know how to react. Should she be called like that? Should she do that role in the child's life?

― Why not? - Itachi said. - It suits you. - He smiled, and Sakura smiled at Yuki, blushing.

As soon as Yuki realized that, she started crying and hugged Sakura, who let a few tears fall. After she calmed down, they read together Yuki's book, like a real family.

― Right, little one, time to go to bed. - Itachi said to her.

― But I'm already in bed! - Yuki replied looking up to him, who giggled.

― Yup, but you know that's not what I meant, right? Time to sleep.

― Already?

― Look how late it is. You're sleepy, aren't you? - Sakura said, patting her head and pointing at the clock, which was showing it was already 10 p.m. Yuki whined and rubbed her eyes.

― Come, I'm sure you want to go to the toilet before getting asleep. We can sleep together tonight, the three of us. - Itachi said looking at Yuki, stretching his hands toward her, who grabbed it.

― Really?

― Well... - Itachi looked at Sakura. She nodded, smiling, and then he nodded too. - Of course.

― Yay!

― So, tell me. - Itachi said as he picked her up and went straight to the toilet. - What do you want to do?

― Poop! - Yuki stretched her arms up.

― Hahahahaha - Itachi laughed aloud. - Sure, sure. Let's go then.

Sakura giggled, looking at them going away. By the time they got back, she was already asleep, on the right corner of the bed. Itachi and Yuki laid down and soon they got asleep too. They slept on the same bed, with Yuki in the middle of them, enjoying that happy and peaceful night.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning they woke up was the best ever. Itachi was the first to wake up. He stretched himself, and soon Sakura woke up too some seconds after him.

ー Good morning. - He said giving her a smile, turning on his side. - Did I wake you?

ー Good morning... - Sakura, shy, replied her, with her cheeks turning red. - No, I don't think so.

Itachi placed his hands on Sakura's head, caressing her. They were finally together. It was a comfy morning. The sun was brightening through the window and the curtains, the temperature was pleasant, the birds were singing. They were lying on the same bed, and the child they were taking care of was lying in the middle of them. Sakura was going to stand up when Itachi stopped her.

ー Can't you stay a little more? - He asked in a lazy voice.

ー You know I have to go to Konoha today. But I'll be back in a few days, don't worry.

ー I know, but stay here a little bit more. Let's enjoy this moment. Konoha isn't that far away from here, you'll reach there today in a few hours.

As the man said it, Sakura nodded and laid down again. They didn't fall asleep again. The new couple just looked into each other's eyes. Itachi was caressing Sakura's head and cheeks, while Sakura only looked at him. Their heartbeat was faster than usual. Their hearts were warm and full of love. Both of them stood like that for long minutes, until Yuki woke up, whining and stretching.

ー Good morning. - Itachi said.

Yuki didn't reply but whined again. Soon she realized she was lying with Itachi and Sakura, and she gave a big smile, receiving it back from both.

ー Shall we have breakfast? - He asked the girls, who nodded.

After their morning routine, including breakfast, Sakura told Itachi to sit down on the bed.

ー Let's continue our treatments, ok? Here, take this pill. - She gave it to him. After he swallowed it, she approached her hands to his head. - Now close your eyes.

Sakura ran chakra through Itachi's eyes for some minutes. Even though she was ashamed to be so close to him, this time she was happy. She knew she could approach him without any problems. And so did Itachi. When she finished it, she pulled her hands away from him.

ー That's it for today. Open slowly your eyes.

And so he did. His vision was indeed getting better.

ー Thank you, Sakura. You're truly a great medic. - Sakura blushed as she heard those words, and replied to him with a smile.

ー Great, thank you. Now I need to get ready to go back to Konoha. I promise I'll be back soon.

The kunoichi smiled at Yuki, who seemed to be sad with the news.

ー Don't cry, my darling. You can enjoy the day with papa. I'll be back before you can notice. I promise. - Yuki nodded, looking down, with tears in her eyes.

ー Mama...

Sakura blushed again. She wasn't used to be called like that, but it made her happy, and some tears dripped from her eyes. She picked Yuki up, giving her a tight hug, while Itachi watched them with a gentle smile on his face. As she got ready and packed up, Sakura went to Yuki on Itachi's lap and patted her head.

ー Be a good girl, ok? Take care of your papa for me. - She smiled and the child nodded. - Great! - Sakura looked at Itachi and a few seconds later they approached their faces and kissed.

ー Be careful.

ー I will.

ー You're sure about it?

ー Of course I am. I'm not giving up now. I'll talk with Kakashi-sensei, and I'll find any proofs about what happened. We are going to get you back to Konoha. - Sakura meant it. - You be careful too. And take care of her. I'm counting on you, Itachi-kun. - They stared at each other for a while. - I'm going now.

Sakura turned on her back and opened the door. She gave a last gaze at them and closed it. Itachi sighed and looked at Yuki.

ー So. What do we do now? - He lifted an eyebrow.

ー Pi... Pi... Mm...

ー You mean picnic? - Itachi laughed at her. - Sure, as you wish.

Both of them got ready and Itachi started putting some things on his bag.

ー Ok, let's use this towel mama bought. Any more things you wanna bring with you?

Yuki instantly picked her book and showed it to him. Itachi giggled and nodded, putting it inside the bag, with the towel. They went to a convenience store, and Itachi looked through the food and drink items, wondering what he could buy.

ー What do you want to eat today? - Itachi asked her as he looked at the shelves.

ー Onigiri! The tuna mayo one! And egg sandwich! Oh, and tamagoyaki!

ー Yeah, sure. - He picked the items she listed. - But we need more healthy things. Like...

ー Dango!

ー Hahah I can't say dango is healthy, but sure, I'd love to eat it too. - He picked some mitarashi dango on the cold sweets corner. - And what do you think ab-

ー Pudding!

Itachi sighed and squatted at her.

ー My love, listen. We can eat sweets, but we need to eat healthy food too. Like fruits and vegetables. - He patted her head.

ー But it's a pinic!

ー Picnic... - He giggled. - Sure, but this is not an excuse. - Itachi approached his mouth to her ear and whispered. - You don't want to have troubles at the toilet, do you? - Yuki shook her head. - Great. Now let's buy some fruits. What about orange? - She shook again. - Mm... Banana? - She nodded. - Right. - Itachi stood up and picked some of the fruit. - Grape? - She nodded again, and Itachi picked some grapes too.

ー Mama didn't buy any fruits... - She looked down and he sighed.

ー You need to be healthy, darling. Come on. I'll buy some vegetable juice too.

ー And what about chocolate milk?

He lifted an eyebrow and sighed.

ーYou already had it for breakfast. If you don't want vegetable juice, I'll buy it for myself and fruit juice for you. Will you drink it? - Yuki nodded at him. - Great.

After trying to buy more healthy things than Sakura did, including water, Itachi looked for something in the store that they could do together in the park. He found some manga for kids and a coloring book with cat drawings, and put it on the basket too, with some coloring pencils.

ー Can I have a fried squid? - Yuki looked up to Itachi, asking him.

ー No. Not today. Maybe next time, ok? - Itachi said, poking his index and middle finger on her forehead, just like he used to do with his little brother.

Yuki pouted and whined, pressing her hands against her forehead, and looked away. Taking care of a child was harder than he remembered, and thinking about it, Itachi sighed.

ー Mama bought more yummy foods than papa... - As the girl said it, Itachi looked down at her. He didn't reply and, after paying, he picked her up and went to the park. It was Itachi's first time there, so Yuki started telling him about everything.

ー We were sitting under that tree! - She pointed at the tree.

ー Oh, so you remember. What a clever girl. - He patted her head.

ー Hehe. Oh, and there's a lake over there! With the ducks I told you about! Can we go there?

ー Yes, sure. Let's go.

They approached the lake, and soon they saw a lot of ducks on the grass and swimming in the water.

ー Mama said they are dangerous, so she didn't let me approach them...

ー Well, only if you don't be careful. Here.

Itachi put a piece of bread on Yuki's palm, and put her on the ground, squatting and staying behind her, with his left arm around her. He helped her, extending her right arm with his hand under hers.

One of the ducks approached Yuki, curious.

ー W, won't he hurt me?

ー I won't let him hurt you, don't worry.

Slowly, the duck got closer and closer, and when he saw the bread, he ate and quacked, shaking his tail. Amazed, Yuki looked at Itachi with big eyes, smiling.

ー See? You just need to be careful.

ー Can I give him more?

ー Sure.

And so Yuki continued feeding the ducks for a while until they got away. So Itachi extended the towel under a tree and placed his bag on it. He sat with Yuki there and gave her the coloring book he bought.

ー Right, let's paint it. Here, which color do you think this kitty should be? - Itachi said pointing at the illustration on the first page of the book. It was a black and white tabby cat.

ー Mm... - She thought for some seconds and finally decided on a color. - Brown!

ー Great, so let's paint it. - Teaching her some tricks to color, he colored the right stripe on the cat's forehead. - First, we color only the corners. See? This way, when we color inside it, it'll be easier to not let the pencil go out of this part. - After saying it, Itachi painted all the stripe. - Here, give it a try. Paint the next one.

Yuki grabbed the pencil with her whole hand, and Itachi interrupted her.

ー No, no, like this. This is the right way.

ー Uh... Okay... - She tried to do so, but it was too hard for the little girl. Either way, she tried coloring the stripe the way he taught her. She was too young, so of course, some lines got outside of it, but she did her best.

ー Great! You're very talented. - Itachi smiled at Yuki, and she giggled. - You'll get better with practice. Now, do you think the outside of the stripes should be lighter or darker?

ー Mm... darker!

ー So darker it is. Try to do it by yourself now.

And so Yuki colored the whole cat. For a three-year-old child, she did a great job. Proud of her work, she lifted the book and showed it to the man, who was getting the food out of the bags. He smiled at her and patted her head.

ー Now let's take a break. What do you want to eat first? - Yuki was going to speak when he interrupted her. - Besides the sweets. - Her smile vanished from her face and she pouted.

ー Onigiri...

ー Good choice. Let's eat then. Here, take your juice. - Itachi put the straw on the box and gave it to her. - Be careful, don't hold it to- - It was too late, she already had wet herself with juice. Itachi sighed and cleaned her. - Don't hold too tight, darling. - Yuki nodded.

After eating the onigiri and the fruits, a little reluctant with the last one, she was excited about what they were going to eat next.

ー Pudding!

ー Sure, sure, you can eat it now. - Yuki gave a big smile at him, who gave her the sweet.

After eating and drinking, Yuki got asleep on Itachi's lap. He leaned down with her and, looking at the sky and the clouds, he fell asleep.

They spent the whole day in the park, and by the end of the day, they got back to the inn. When he entered the room, Itachi looked at the bed Sakura used to sleep. Feeling a pain in his heart, Itachi turned to Yuki.

ー C'mon, time to take a bath. - He said as he undressed her.

They both took a bath together, as usual, helping each other and having fun. After dressing a pajama on her and drying her hair, they sat on the bed.

ー I'm not sleepy yet.

ー Sure, you don't have to sleep right now. But you'll get sleepy soon.

So Itachi read to Yuki her favorite book, and soon she started yawning. As he laid her down, she started whining and crying, just like a normal kid does when they're sleepy.

ー Shh, let's sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow.

Yuki shook her head and continued to cry. Itachi stood up and picked her, hugging her and trying to make her sleep. It didn't seem it was going to work, so he had an idea. Itachi left the room, went down the stairs, and went to the dining room, where there was a woman in the kitchen area. They accepted orders anytime, so he decided to ask her for warm milk in a children's cup.

ー Sure! Just a minute please. - As Itachi picked his wallet, the woman spoke. - Oh, there is no need to pay! Consider it included in the breakfast, please. - Itachi thanked her and put the wallet back in his pocket.

ー I'm sorry, you know how kids are... - Itachi said as he tried to calm Yuki down.

ー Yes, of course! She's just sleepy, isn't she? - She smiled at the man, and he smiled back. The woman gave him the warm milk he ordered, in a cup with a lid and a small spout, so the child wouldn't spill the milk even if she drank while lying on his lap. Yuki denied the milk, pushing it away.

ー Don't do it, it's rude. Onee-san had all this job just to warm it for you, c'mon. - Itachi continued to try making her drink it, and Yuki finally gave up.

ー You both are great parents. - The woman said as Yuki drank the milk, calmed down. Itachi gently smiled at her, nodding.

ー Thank you... But we are not...

ー Oh my, I'm sorry! Are you her big brother? - Apologizing herself, the lady asked him.

ー No... - Itachi realized Yuki had slept, so there was no problem talking about it. - Her parents were... murdered. - Itachi looked down as he said, and the woman opened wide her eyes, covering her mouth.

ー Oh! I'm so sorry about that! Did you know them?

ー No, but they were related to me. So we both saved her and we decided to raise her together. Well, it's not official, but that's our plan.

ー She must be very thankful for you two. Thank you for making such a big decision. I'm sure you will have no regrets.

ー Yes... - Itachi said looking at the child. - You're right. - He smiled with his eyes closed. - Oh, thank you for the milk. - Itachi gave the cup back to the woman. - I should get back to our room. Good night.

ー Good night!

She smiled and Itachi and Yuki went back to their room. He placed her on the bed, carefully, and laid down next. He watched Yuki sleep and, after some minutes, got asleep too.

Meanwhile, on the same day, Sakura headed to Konoha. She took some hours, but she finally reached there before nightfall. She greeted those who were at the gate and went straight to Kakashi's office.

ー Excuse me. - She knocked on the door, and Kakashi told her to get in.

ー Sakura! - Surprised, Kakashi said aloud. - You're finally back. How was your research? Did it go well?

ー Kakashi-sen, oh, sorry, Rokudaime-sama, I-

ー Haha, no need to call me like that, Sakura. - Kakashi interrupted the kunoichi.

ー Right... Kakashi-sensei. Some unforeseen events happened, and I need to talk to you about them.

ー Oh, really? And what is it?

ー It is... - She looked around the room to make sure they were alone. - About Uchiha Itachi.

ー Itachi you say? - Kakashi got shocked. - Did you meet him? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? - He stood up from his chair, worried.

ー No, no, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me at all.

ー Thank god. So what happened? Do you have any news about Akatsuki?

ー No, it is not about the Akatsuki, sensei. - She approached him and placed her hands on his table, looking at him. - It is about the Uchiha clan.

ー What?

ー Sensei. - She closed her eyes and opened them. - You worked with Itachi for a while, didn't you? As Anbu.

ー Y, yes I did, but it was many years ago. How do you know?

ー He told me.

ー He... What? Did you two actually talk?

ー Yes... We did. Anyway, didn't you feel something weird about him when that incident happened?

ー You say about the murderer? Well, he was a good kid, I'd never imagine he would do something like that. But you know how people are unpredictable. I just didn't know the true Itachi.

ー Are you sure about it?

ー What do you mean, Sakura? What happened out there?

ー Sensei... I... - Sakura looked away, gathering courage to speak about it. She sighed and continued. - I discovered something that would change... A bunch of things.

ー Mm... - Kakashi sat down again and crossed his arms. - Let's hear what you have to say.

And so Sakura told about Itachi showing her with the Mangekyo Sharingan what really happened, and what she saw. About the _coup d'état,_ about how Danzou forced Itachi to kill the clan, about Itachi's kindness, about the horror and the fear... Everything. She dropped some tears while she spoke, but tried to contain herself. She didn't say anything about Yuki or anything that happened to them in the past days thought.

ー Sakura. - The hokage looked at her. - Are you sure about it? You are aware of how Mangekyo Sharingan works, aren't you?

ー I, I am. I also thought he was lying, but-

ー And why would he tell you about it? I thought you were more clever, Sakura.

ー Sensei, please listen to me! You just said you thought it was weird for the Itachi you knew to do it!

ー Yes I did, but Sak-

ー Please! Let me investigate about it. Oh, right! We need to talk to Danzou. As I said, he was responsible for the incident.

ー Hm... I suppose we can try. But if you're wrong, Sakura, be aware of the consequences.

ー Thank you, hokage-sama! - Sakura bowed to Kakashi, who sighed.

ー Please don't call me like that... - He really didn't like being called with "sama", it was too uncomfortable, and he wasn't used to it. He had just turned into hokage. - Anyway, we have to go.

ー Wait, I don't think we should go alone.

ー Yes, right. I'll tell some Anbu to go with us and hide themselves as we talk to him. Also, I'll call Yamato too.

ー Thank you h-... I mean, Kakashi-sensei. It means a lot to me.

ー No need to thank me. But tell me, why do you care about him this much? This is his business.

ー I... - Sakura decided to speak about the truth. She needed to gain more trust from him. Also, he would discover about it sooner or later. - I met Itachi in a cave. I was running away from an heavy rain that was about to fall.

ー Hm, I see. You didn't notice him there?

ー I did, but I had no choice. At first, I was scared and wanted to get away from there, but the rain and the thunder... Anyway, he didn't do anything to me, but I was aware of the risks, so I was distant from him. And so we heard a cry coming from outside...

ー A cry?

ー Yes, from a child. That was the moment everything started to change. Itachi saved the kid, even being ill...

ー Ill?

ー Oh, yes, Itachi has a terrible immunological disease but we're treating him. Anyway-

ー Treating him?

ー Will you let me talk about it or not, sensei? - Sakura yelled at him.

ー I, I'm sorry... Please, continue.

ー Anyway. He saved that child in the rain even being ill. And he was so kind to her, a kindness I'd never expect from a murderer. Well, I did feel something strange about him, but we discovered that child had her parents killed, so it would be better if I didn't fight him at that moment. She was too scared, we didn't want to traumatize her more. Not only that, but her parents were... from the Uchiha clan. - Kakashi wanted to react, repeating her last words, but he contained himself. - Yes, the Uchiha clan. She does not know anything about what happened with the clan, and about what Itachi did, so we're keeping it a secret from her for now. And we want to find out about them, trying to understand how they managed to escape that night. Oh, she's three years old, so she was born after it.

Kakashi waited some seconds after Sakura stopped talking, so he could be sure he could start speaking again.

ー Well, that's a lot of information. And how many days ago did it happen?

ー About a week ago.

ー A week?! That's when you left Konoha. I see... - Kakashi put his hand on his chin. - And you were with them all this time?

ー Yes, we... - Sakura blushed and looked away. - We were taking care of her together. On the first day, I was aware of him and scared, but he was so kind... I was mad at him and didn't want him alone with Yuki - oh, by the way, that's her name. Anyway, I didn't want to leave him alone with her, so after pressing him he decided to tell me the truth when she was asleep. And I think that's all I have to say.

ー Right... - Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. - Again, too much information for me right now, but I think I got it. If everything you told is true... Well, anyway. We shouldn't waste more time, let's go.

And so Kakashi called some Anbu and Yamato to go with them at Danzou's place. He didn't give them many details, but he said Danzou was involved in some incidents, and they should get him arrested if the information were confirmed, or if he tried anything, like fighting or running away.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura and Kakashi showed themselves alone at the Ne, or Root, where Danzou was supposed to be. In a certain way, Danzou had more influence power than Kakashi, but as a Hokage, he was able to enter the place. Danzou already felt their presence, so he was at the center of the bridge, waiting for them.

ー Greetings, Rokudaime. Sakura. For what reasons did you two come here? - Danzou greeted them.

ー We have some important things to talk about, Danzou. - Kakashi replied.

ー Is that so? What could be so important that would lead you to my place?

Kakashi and Sakura approached him carefully.

ー We know about the big influence you have on Anbu and the Root.

ー Hm, I didn't think otherwise, Rokudaime. And how would this fact be related to your business with me? - Danzou said, supporting his body with his stick.

Sakura was getting tired of that conversation. She couldn't stand just by being near that creature over there. How dare he talk so peacefully, pretending nothing happened? After everything he did? Sakura wanted to punch him so badly. Kakashi realized Sakura's mood was changing, so he placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her face, and turning to Danzou again.

ー There was a certain... Incident, that occurred in this village, and you are a suspect of having an influence on it.

ー Hm... I see. And what incident would you be talking about, Rokudaime?

ー Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about! - Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi didn't stop her.

ー Watch your tone, young lady. - Danzou said in a calm tone.

ー Sakura. - He looked at her again. - But she's right, Danzou. - He turned his gaze to him. - You do know what we're talking about.

ー Do I?

ー Shut up! - Sakura yelled again.

Danzou laughed at both of them and approached.

ー Well, Kakashi, let's suppose you're right. Let's suppose I did influence a certain someone to commit a certain... thing. What would it change? What could you do about it? - Danzou made a sign and some Root members showed up. Kakashi and Sakura, noticing them, set themselves up for a probable battle. Kakashi also made a sign, and the Anbu members showed up.

ー Damn you, Danzou. - Sakura said, angry.

ー Who else knows about it? - Kakashi asked him, picking a Kunai from his pocket.

ー About what? - Danzou insisted.

ー You know what, Danzou! - Sakura was the one who replied to him, angrily.

ー Hoo... You're a very daring girl, young kunoichi.

After another sign, the Root members went straight to Kakashi and Sakura. Instantly, the Anbu members went in other member's direction. They started battling, and Danzou walked fast with his stick, trying to escape from the backdoor.

ー No, you won't! - Kakashi and Sakura ran after him. Danzou wasn't that fast anymore, so they didn't take much effort to reach him. Sakura held his clothes' sleeve, which with her strength ended up ripping and showing one of his secrets.

ー ! - Danzou reacted to it.

ー What the- - Kakashi also reacted, and called Yamato, making a sign. He instantly showed up.

ー Well well, look who is going to betray me. Tenzou.

ー I'm sorry, Danzou-sama. I'm not your subordinate anymore. - He made some hand signs and captured him in a wooden jail. Danzou didn't try to stop him or run away when he was about to make the hand signs.

ー What is the meaning of this, Danzou?! - Kakashi asked him, looking toward his arm full of sharingan.

ー Hmpf, none of your business.

ー Don't tell me they are... - Sakura realized it, and Danzou giggled. - You... Shannaro...!!! - Sakura was going to punch him, but Kakashi stopped her. Then she started dripping some tears.

ー Danzo, you're under arrest. You'll be judged and from that, we'll decide your fate. Take him! - He ordered the Ambu members that remained from the battle, defeating the Root members. - You go with them, Yamato. Don't let him escape.

ー Yes, Kakashi. Leave it on me. - Yamato said as he carried the jail out of there, with the Anbu members. As soon as they were out, Kakashi spoke again.

ー I'm sorry for doubting you, Sakura. You did a great job. What are your plans now?

ー I want to bring Itachi back, Kakashi-sensei. He deserves a better life. He deserves to be forgiven and to be back in his village. Yuki too. She's just a kid, she deserves a better life as well.

ー Indeed. And where are they now? - Kakashi, going toward the exit with her.

ー An small village near here. It's about 7 hours from Konoha.

ー So I'll go with you. We'll depart tomorrow at 5.

ー Tomorrow?

ー Yes, Sakura. Take a break, you need to rest. I promise we're bringing him back. And Sasuke... Does he know anything?

ー No... But I did make Itachi change his mind to tell him the truth. He already agreed on it. I just don't know how he'll do it. I'm also scared that Sasuke-kun won't believe, and try to kill him.

ー In this case we shall go together. Me, you, and maybe Naruto.

ー Naruto?! - Sakura reacted to his name, looking at Kakashi.

ー Yes. You know he is the one who wants the most Sasuke to get back to Konoha. I'm sure he will be a big influence. Also... What about Akatsuki? I forgot to ask about it.

ー Itachi already left it. He said he is being hunted by them, but that he can handle this.

ー Understood. - Kakashi looked up at the sky and turned back to her. - So, see you tomorrow. - Kakashi smiled at Sakura.

ー Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. See you.

So Sakura went to her own apartment. She was living alone for some years now. It was a small but comfy apartment. It was very modern. Passing through the entrance, where you remove your shoes before stepping inside, there was a toilet, with a toilet and a sink on the top. Next to it, there was a bathroom-laundry room. Inside of it, where the laundry was, there was a sink and a mirror, where Sakura could brush her teeth and get ready, and, through the folding door, there was a shower, a small plastic chair, and an ofuro, which was not too big, not too small. It was enough for one person, but two people could fit it.  
Going through the corridor, there was the kitchen combined with the dining room, with a dining table with 4 chairs. As much as she lived alone, it was common for Sakura to receive guests, so that was enough. Next to it, there was the living room, with a 3 seater sofa and a TV. Sakura's room was next to the living room. It was small, with a double bed, a wardrobe, and a balcony. Next to her room, there was her study space, with a desk, a chair, and some bookshelves. There was no balcony on it, but a large window. If Yuki was going to live with her, that could be her bedroom. She could move her bookshelves to the living room.

There was no food on her fridge since she was going to be away for some days before she met Itachi. So the kunoichi decided to stop by a convenience store before going home. After eating, she took a bath and relaxed at her ofuro for long minutes. She thought about what happened until now, and how close she was to making Itachi and Yuki happy. And probably Sasuke too. She hoped everything was going to be the way she wished. Oh, she missed Yuki so much. Was that how a mom felt for being distant from their child? Of course, she did miss Itachi too. They finally confessed their love for each other. Was their relationship official? Like a couple? Where would they live once they were at Konoha? Sakura could offer her apartment. It wasn't very spacious, but 2 persons and a child could live there with no problems.

Sakura stood up and after she went out of the bathroom, she put on a clean pajama and got asleep on her comfortable and somehow nostalgic bed.

Meanwhile, on the next morning, Itachi woke up with Yuki stretching herself and pushing him away.

ー Careful, you'll make papa fall off the bed, sweetie. - Yuki whined at him, and Itachi hugged her. - Good morning. - He had no response, so he repeated it, kissing all over her face. - Good morning. - Yuki laughed and decided to answer him.

ー Good morning, papa. - Yuki looked behind her, looking for Sakura. - Mama isn't back yet?

ー No, she isn't. But she'll be soon. Okay?

ー Okay...

ー Hey, don't forget about papa. Let's spend the day together, just the two of us. What do you want to do today?

ー Sleep! - She replied happily.

ー Again? It's morning already, you know.

ー Just 5 more minutes...

ー Hmm... No. - As he denied it, he starting tickling her and vibrating his mouth on her belly, making funny sounds, which made her laugh aloud. The child tried to make him stop, pushing his head away, but he was too strong to her. And he wouldn't stop too early if he didn't realize something. Yuki looked down at him, blushing. Itachi smelled the child and looked up at her, who avoided his gaze. - Mm... - He smelled again and once more looked at her, lifting an eyebrow. - Did you p-

ー Mnn it's papa's fault! - She said whining as she pushed his head away with her legs and hands.

ー Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. - Itachi sat up. - I forgot you need to pee every morning after waking up. Come. - He took off her pants and underwear meanwhile she was still lying on the bed, and after picking her up, he placed her on the toilet.

ー I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. - Itachi apologized to her again, squatting in front of her.

Yuki looked away, but she couldn't hold anymore and smiled at him, receiving it back from him. Yuki remembered Itachi of his little brother so much. No wonder why they got so close in a matter of days. He wanted to protect her as much as he could. She was a precious life to him. Itachi could do anything for his adopted child. Anything.

ー Right, let's clean up that mess. - He cleaned her and after putting on her clean underwear and pants, he removed the sheet from the bed. - I hope they'll forgive us for it. - He put it on the laundry basket, so the cleaning ladies would know it needed to be washed. - Ok, who's hungry? - Yuki replied and raised her arms. - Let's have breakfast then.

When they reached the dining hall, Itachi recognized one of the women who were there.

ー Good morning! - She said at both of them with a smile on her face. - Did you sleep well? - She asked Yuki, who nodded, shy.

ー Yes, she did have a great sleep, thank you for yesterday. You helped a lot.

ー No need to thank me, I'm glad I was useful. I'm going home now, my shift is at night. Bye-bye~

ー Bye-bye! Good... night? - Yuki tried to wish her a good night since she was going to rest, but it was already morning. - Good morning? Mmn...

ー Thank you! - She patted Yuki's head, waved at Itachi, who waved back and went toward the exit.

Both of them had breakfast and headed to the room. Some hours later, the cleaning lady went to their room and asked permission to clean it.

ー Yes, of course. Oh, and you see... We had a little... Incident on the bed. - Itachi said looking at Yuki, and turned his gaze to the lady, who giggled.

ー No problem! This is not the first time. Would you like me to wash her pants too?

ー Oh, yes, please. - Itachi smiled at her. - Come, let's go somewhere while onee-chan cleans our room, ok?

Both of them went downstairs. There was a room with a vending machine, and Itachi headed there.

ー What do you want to drink?

ー Chocolate milk! - She didn't think twice before replying to him.

ー You really like it, don't you? Sure, I'll buy it for myself too.

Itachi put some money on the machine and bought two cans. Some time later they got back to the room, and they spent all morning there, drawing, painting, and reading. They couldn't get any closer than that. They were indeed having a parent-child relationship. When it was almost midday, Itachi called Yuki's attention.

ー Are you hungry? It's lunchtime. Let's eat out today.

ー Yaay!

Itachi started getting ready to go out when he felt a presence and heard someone knocking.

ー Mama! - Yuki said aloud.

ー Shh. - Itachi shushed her. Yuki didn't understand but did as he said. Before opening the door, he looked through the peephole. Slowly he opened it and saw a figure he knew.

ー Hi, Itachi-kun! I'm sorry it took too long.

ー Mam-

ー You're not Sakura. Go away.

ー W, what? Are you insane, Itachi-kun? How dare you speak like that to me?

ー Go. Away. I won't warn you again.

ー Stop it, Itachi-kun. I'm starting to get worried. Are you sick or something? - She was going to place her hand on his forehead, but he stopped her and pushed it away.

ー This is not Sakura's chakra. Stop trying to fool me.

ー Well well... - They said, getting back their true identity. - How foolish of me to try to trick you, Itachi.

ー !!! - Itachi opened wide his eyes. He was going to defend himself but was too slow. Madara pushed him away to the wall with his Shinra Tensei, and he fell off, gasping and leaning down against it. Madara gave one step toward Yuki, but Itachi stopped him, holding his leg. Unfortunately, Madara was faster and before Itachi could hit him, he put a thick collar made of iron on his neck. Itachi felt himself getting weaker and fell again.

ー Hahaha, this collar controls the use of chakra. You can't use it while it's around your neck. I thought Uchiha Itachi was more clever than this. - Madara tied Itachi's legs and arms behind himself.

ー Get away from her!!! - Itachi yelled.

ー Hmm... - Madara slapped Itachi on his face. The man started coughing blood. Without being able to use his chakra, his disease got worse again. Also, he had no strength to untie himself. - You can't stop me.

Madara picked up Yuki, who was scared but defenseless. Tears were dripping from her eyes. - Papa...

ー Papa, you say? - Mada laughed aloud. - I see, Itachi. You were the one who saved her, huh?

ー So you did kill her parents...

ー Indeed. It was me.

ー How are you still alive? I thought you- No, wait...

ー Huhuh...

ー Edo Tensei?

ー That's right. How clever of you, Itachi-kun. I couldn't expect less from Uchiha's prodigy.

ー Get away from her. I won't let you kill her too.

ー Tsc tsc. - He waved his finger. - You misunderstood me. I am not going to kill her.

ー Huh? - Weak, Itachi looked up at him. Madara sat on the bed and continued.

ー I'll tell you a story, Itachi. Listen up. Once upon a time, two young persons who loved each other got tired of their own clan. They thought the members of the clan were ridiculous, who only cared about themselves. Though, they hated their village as well. A village that had no respect at all for their clan. One day they decided to leave the village, living alone, by themselves, together as a couple. They had unconditional love for each other. So they asked for help from a certain someone, begging him to help them getting away from their village. This man accepted, with one condition. They would help them in exchange, in anything he needed, with no excuses to deny. They accepted his condition and left their village and their clan. For years, they had no home and lived in many different places. They were careful so no one would recognize them, and helped that one man to accomplish his plans, committing crimes and murdering. By the way, there was a special night where they helped this man too, by murdering a bunch of people. The two of them loved each other so much that once they had... - Madara looked at the kid. - Some special relations on the forest. But due to these relations, an incident happened, and they escaped from the man, building a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Months later, a little child was born. With this new life, they couldn't continue living like they used to. So, being careful not to be found by that man, they lived reclused. The man was so mad at them that he started planning how he could get avenged. They were from a special lineage, so the man would wait for three years and, when the child was a little older, he could kill their parents and escape with the kid. Raising a child with such power would for sure be helpful for his plans. But the time he finally found the couple and killed them, the child ended up running away, and the man never found them. Until now...

Itachi listened to the story quietly, realizing what that was about from the beginning. On his condition, he was unable to do anything. Yuki, sobbing, listened to the story too. She didn't understand very well, but there were some things she understood, like when he told about when she was born, or about the couple getting away from their village.

ー Yuki... Don't listen to him... He is a bad man.

ー Papa...

ー He is not your papa. Your papa is dead. Well, this one soon will be dead as well. By the way, do you know who this man is?

Yuki looked confused at Madara. Itachi already knew what he was going to say.

ー Shut up! Yuki, don't listen to him!

ー You see... You know you're an Uchiha, don't you? - Yuki nodded at him. - Great. Do you know this man is also an Uchiha, right? - She nodded again.

ー Stop!

Madara used his Shinra Tensei against Itachi one more time. Itachi was pushed against the wall and gasped.

ー Tell me. Did you ever meet another Uchiha, besides him and your parents? - Yuki thought for a while and shook her head. - That's why...

ー Don't!

ー This man who you call papa... Killed all the Uchihas.

ー Yuki, don- - His cough interrupted himself. Itachi could not be in more despair.

ー What...?

ー That's right. He's the murderer of your entire clan. He's a bad guy.

ー Papa...? - Yuki looked scared at Itachi. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to believe the man who was that gentle and took care of her was a bad guy. But she did remember Sakura saying he was bad.

ー Come, we have important things to do now.

Madara picked her up and jumped from the window, getting away.

ー Yu...ki... - Itachi wanted to scream aloud, but he had no strength. How could he let Madara escape with his beloved child? The one he swore he would protect with his own life? Distressed, lying on the ground and tied, and cried, pressing his teeth. He coughed enough to form a pool of blood. His vision started to get blurred, and he was about to lose his conscience when he heard some steps getting closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura thought she wasn't going to be able to sleep because of all of her worries, but the kunoichi was so tired she only took a few minutes. When she woke up, she didn't remember at all what she had dreamt about, but she felt like she had a great time of sleep. Sakura got ridden of all that burden, and after stretching, she sat up, looking through the window. The sun hadn't risen yet, but she had to get ready to depart once more. She had to go back to her beloved ones. Sakura had a reinforced breakfast and went to Konoha's gate, where she'd met Kakashi

ー Good morning, Kakashi-sensei. - The woman greeted him with a smile.

ー Good morning, Sakura. Ready to go? - She nodded. - Great. So let's go.

They hurried up and jumped from tree to tree, boosting their speed with chakra on their feet. Most of the way to the village, they didn't talk much, but Kakashi wanted to hear from Sakura about what happened that week she was out, asking for more details. She talked to him once more about Yuki being an orphan, how she saw her parents being killed in front of her, and about awakening the Sharingan.

ー With only three-years-old? That's the youngest person I've ever heard about awakening a doujutsu. - Kakashi was shocked.

ー Yes, but she did suffer a big trauma. Also, there was this time when she drew herself with Itachi and me, and this kid, wanting to see her drawing, ended up ripping it. I think it was something very important to her, so unconsciously she activated the Sharingan.

ー Well, I couldn't expect less from an Uchiha.

Sakura continued, saying about how Itachi was gentle to Yuki and talked all the details she could. She did blush a little when talking about Itachi, and the hokage noticed it.

ー Hm... I see...

Sakura also told Kakashi about Itachi deciding to raise Yuki and being her adoptive father. She said that he loved Yuki so much and that she trusted him in taking such responsibility.

ー This is good. And what about you?

ー M, me? - Sakura blushed and looked straight to Kakashi.

ー Well... You look like you feel something for both of them. You also said about helping to take care of her.

ー I, I... - Sakura breathed deeply and answered him. - I... I feel like I could help rising her. I do want to do it.

ー And you think you'll be able to do this? You're only 18, Sakura. I mean, I know you became more independent recently, that you're living alone and are working at Konoha's hospital, but-

ー Honestly I was a little afraid of it too. But I got so close to her... She does mean something to me.

ー Well, if you're dating Itachi, and he decided to be her adoptive father... You'll have to be her adoptive mother, right?

ー W, w, w, what?! - Sakura stopped jumping, with her face turning red.

ー You didn't think I'd notice it? Well, you did give up about Sasuke, so...

Sakura was speechless. Kakashi wasn't lying, they were together now. But talking about this was too embarrassing. She started jumping again and didn't reply to him.

Kakashi and Sakura rested for a few minutes on their way, and hours later they finally reached the village.

ー Hm... I didn't have knowledge about this village.

ー Yes, it's a great place. So peaceful! Oh, there's the inn, let's go!

They got inside the inn and the receptionist greeted Sakura. She felt weird to see Sakura there because she just saw her. Well, at least she thought it was her.

ー I'd like the keys to my room, please.

After getting the keys and going upstairs, she felt something wrong.

ー Uh...? The door is open? Itachi-kun, Yuki-chan? Are you t-

Sakura opened wide her eyes as she saw Itachi almost unconscious. He was pale, with blood running from his mouth and a pool of blood in front of it. There were also tears dripping from his eyes.

ー Itachi-kun! - She ran straight to him, kneeling and sitting him up. - Can you hear me? Itachi-kun?!

ー Sakura... - Itachi coughed and grabbed his shirt, feeling a big pain in his heart.

ー What happened?! Where's Yuki?!

ー Yu...ki... Mada...ra.... - Itachi was getting breathless and was trying hard to breathe.

ー Madara?!

ー Sakura, did you notice the collar on his neck? - Kakashi asked her.

ー Y, yes, I did...

ー This is a device made to contain the user's chakra.

ー What?! No no no, Itachi needs his chakra, otherwise his illness... - Sakura grabbed the collar with her both hands and, screaming, tried with all her strength to break it. The collar reacted to her chakra, and she felt a lot of pain, but she couldn't give up. - Shan..naro...!!! - After some seconds she finally did it. He finally could breathe again, and gasped. - Itachi-kun! - Sakura hugged the man and started healing him, putting her hands on his chest.

ー Sakura... I... I... - Itachi started crying. - I couldn't protect her... - He was sobbing. - My... my precious child... I couldn't... I'm useless... I'm the worst... Sakura... - Itachi ground his teeth and hugged Sakura tightly.

ー Shh... Calm down, Itachi-kun.

For a while, Itachi couldn't say anything but cry aloud and sob, hugging the woman. He was too frustrated and disappointed with himself. Itachi promised himself he'd never cry in front of anyone, but this was an exception, he couldn't contain his feelings. After the Uchiha finally calmed down a little, Kakashi spoke to him.

ー Itachi, Sakura told me about you. We'll deal with this later. First, tell me about what happened. You mentioned Madara.

ー He... took her away...

ー What?! - Sakura reacted.

ー He said he isn't going to kill her, but... but... He told her about the truth. Yuki... She...

ー Calm down, Itachi. We'll save her. But I need more details. - The hokage replied. - How is he still alive?

ー Edo Tensei. - Itachi said as he calmed down. - I have no idea who's involved in this, but... We'll find out. He told me about Yuki's parents. About who they were, and what made them get out of Konoha. I'll talk about it on the way. - Itachi tried to stand up, but Sakura stopped him.

ー No, you'll stay here. You can't run or fight in these conditions

ー Sakura, I am responsible for this. I am going with you. Also... She's my daughter now.

ー But-

ー He's right, Sakura. Also, he'll be a big help to us.

Sakura sighed and nodded, helping him get up as she concluded she had healed him enough.

ー Right. But don't overdo, please. - Sakura looked at Itachi's eyes, with her hands placed on his chest. Kakashi was watching them but didn't say anything. Itachi nodded and walked away.

ー Let's go. Here, take Yuki's bag and mine. - Itachi put the child's bag inside his. - Also, I want you to run away with Yuki if anything happens. - Sakura nodded.

They went downstairs and, after telling the receptionist that they had to leave the place, without giving many details, she understood and said goodbye to them. The three of them jumped from tree to tree after leaving the village.

ー Do you have any idea where they could be? - Kakashi asked, and Itachi nodded. He looked at Sakura, who understand what he was talking about.

ー Yes I do. Follow me.

ー So, you said Madara told you about Yuki's parents. - The hokage said.

ー Yes he did. He said Yuki's parents ran away from Konoha when they were younger because the village didn't care nor a little bit about the Uchiha clan. Also because they hated our clan since they only cared about the clan and nothing else. - Itachi explained everything Madara had told him, and both listened to him silently, waiting for him to finish the story. - And then... He told me he wants to use Yuki's power to help him with his plans.

ー What plans? - Kakashi asked.

ー I have no idea. Anyway, I think he is aware of Yuki having awakened the sharingan. We need to be careful. - They nodded at him.

They jumped for some minutes and reached a familiar cabin in the middle of the woods. Itachi told them to stop.

ー We need a plan. Sakura. - Itachi turned to the kunoichi. - I need you to pick Yuki and run away. Kakashi and I will fight Madara.

ー But! In your conditions...

ー Sakura, please. This is something I need to do. I promise I will be fine.

ー Right...

Stealthy, they approached the house, and when Itachi was going to open the door, Madara already had felt their presence. He opened it, and Madara laughed.

ー Look who's here. You made it, Itachi, congratulations.

ー !

ー Yuki! - Sakura yelled. - What did you do to her, you monster?!

Getting on the house, you could see the kitchen and the dining room. Madara was there, sitting on a chair behind the table. Yuki was there too, sitting on a higher chair, probably where she used to sit before the incident. She didn't have any response to what was happening. She had a distant gaze.

ー Don't worry, she's under my Tsukuyomi, that's all. I didn't hurt her. She's probably having a good dream.

ー Let her go! - Sakura yelled again.

ー Hoho, you really think I'm giving her back to you? Hm... And what about... - Madara slapped his fingers and Yuki got back to reality instantly.

ー Papa... Mama... - She said as she realized they were there, at the entrance. She was afraid of Itachi now, but he still was her papa.

ー Tell me, Yuki-chan... Do you remember what happened to your parents? - He smirked at the child.

ー What are you doing?! - This time Itachi was who spoke.

Madara turned his gaze to the man and looked at the child again, still smirking.

ー Let me refresh your memories...

Activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, he looked inside Yuki's eyes. On her mind, all memories of her parents being killed were back again. Blood and despair. Things that a child shouldn't witness. Soon, her eyes turned red once again.

ー So you did awake it, didn't you...? - Madara said.

Yuki started crying, with her eyes opened wildly. She screamed, holding her head with her little hands.

ー Stop right there! - Kakashi was the only one who could say something.

Madara smirked at them, and, stretching his arms toward the three of them, he pushed them away with his Shinra Tensei, breaking the entrance of the house. Itachi instantly embraced Sakura, preventing her from hitting the ground and getting hurt.

ー Itachi-kun! Are you okay?

ー Yes... I am.. - Itachi was going to stand up, gathering strength, when he saw two pictures on the ground. The ones he saw days ago. One of Yuki's family, and the other of the Uchiha clan. Itachi looked at it and, after putting them inside of his bag and closing the zipper, he stood up, helping Sakura to do so next. He got close to her and whispered.

ー At my sign, you pick Yuki and run away.

ー But-

ー Just do it. Kakashi-san. - He looked at the hokage, who nodded at him.

Itachi and Kakashi ran to Madara, attacking him with their kunai. - Sakura! Now!

Instantly, she ran to Yuki and picked her up, running away through the trees.

ー Tsc. Well, I am going to get her back once I'm finished with both of you...!

Jumping from tree to tree, Sakura listened to a big sound, but she couldn't look back.

ー Mama...! - Yuki cried,

ー Shh, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. I promise. - Sakura jumped until she saw a familiar place, where she met them for the first time. There, she sat down and hugged Yuki, who was still crying. - Mama is going to protect you. I promise.

Meanwhile, using once more his Shinra Tensei, Madara pushed the two shinobi back, who defended themselves.

ー Do you have any plans? - Kakashi asked Itachi.

ー Kind of. Do you still have that collar? - Kakashi nodded. - Great. We’re going to tire Madara out, and when he’s distracted, you put this necklace around his neck. If necessary, I'll use my Amaterasu.

ー Right, let's go.

And so they did. Itachi used his shuriken and fire jutsus, while Kakashi tried to attack him with his fists. The hokage jumped towards Madara, using his raikiri, but Madara grabbed his arm, laughing.

ー You're too weak...!

Madara threw Kakashi backward, who hit a tree and gasped. Itachi looked at Kakashi and kept running and attacking the man with everything he could, but he was too powerful. Itachi and Madara were both very strong, and their levels of jutsu and skills were very high. Their speed made them almost unable to hit each other. Both used similar techniques, but Madara had the advantage of Shinra Tensei. Still, Itachi managed to dodge this technique.

When Kakashi managed to get up, he continued trying to attack Madara with various techniques, including his raikiri. Using his sharingan, the hokage also managed to dodge Madara's attacks. Despite his serious illness, this was an important battle, so Itachi also used his sharingan. He couldn't possibly lose.

At a certain point, Kakashi used his technique to attack Madara, who was being distracted by Itachi. He came out of the underground and punched Madara under the chin, who got extremely angry and, screaming, started attacking Kakashi with all his strength. Itachi continued to attack Madara too, with his fire techniques.

Kakashi then summoned his dogs, and ordered them to battle Madara as well, distracting him. Pakkun found it strange that he was fighting alongside Itachi but said he would not question for now, but that he would require explanations later.

Madara then fought against Kakashi's dogs, getting distracted. That was when Itachi gave the signal that he would use his Amaterasu.

ー Be careful with my dogs. - The man said.

Itachi then used Amaterasu, chasing Madara with his eye, and taking care not to hit the dogs. Madara, without much difficulty, dodged the flames and the dogs, attacking them. It was then a Kakashi's clone, coming from behind, placed the necklace around Madara's neck. The Uchiha was extremely disgusted to find that his powers and chakra were retained.

ー What did you do to me?!

ー Just what you deserve. - Kakashi turned to one of his dogs. - Pakkun, go to the nearest Anbu and tell them to take Madara into custody to Konoha.

ー What-

Kakashi hit Madara on the back of his head, making him pass out and fall to the ground. So he tied his arms and legs and, realizing that Itachi was lying down, grabbing his shirt and coughing blood desperately, he went towards him, ordering his other dogs to stay close to Madara, watching him.

ー We're getting you to Sakura's place, calm down. She'll heal you, and you'll be fine.

After a few minutes, the Anbu finally arrived. Kakashi said he would explain the situation later and, after they went towards Konoha with Madara unconscious, he helped Itachi, who was in a critical condition, to get up.

ー Do you have any idea where they could be?

ー Yes... I do. It's not far away from here, we can reach there just by walking for some minutes. - Kakashi nodded and so they did. The hokage supported Itachi, helping him to walk with one arm behind the back of his neck.

After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the cave from the beginning, where Sakura was with Yuki in her lap, waiting for the result of the battle. The kunoichi was the first to notice the two of them approaching, and soon the little girl saw them too.

ー Papa!!!

ー Itachi-kun!

Sakura got up and ran to Itachi, who was badly injured. She sat him down, making him lean his back against the cave wall, and hugged him, crying. Itachi hugged Sakura back, and then hugged Yuki, crying.

ー I'm sorry... - He cried to the child. - I promise I'll never let that happen again. I'll protect you forever. I promise.

The child also cried while hugging Itachi. Meanwhile, Sakura used her chakra to heal all of Itachi's injuries.

ー Yuki... About what that bad man said...

ー Papa... Are you a bad man...?

ー No, I'm not, my dear. Not at all.

ー But...

ー I know what he said to you. You're too young, but once you're older I'll explain it to you, ok? All you need to do is to trust me.

Yuki looked at Itachi for a while. She was too confused right now, but she did trust Itachi, although what Madara had said to her. He was her papa, after all. She nodded at Itachi, and he smiled, hugging her tighter. Sakura smiled at them, and some tears streamed down.

Itachi and Sakura looked deeply into their eyes, and Kakashi, realizing this, took Yuki in his lap. Itachi, still traumatized by the situation, looked at him.

ー No need to worry. - Kakashi assured him, and Itachi nodded. - So ... - He said to Yuki while walking away from the couple. - Your name is Yuki, right? - The girl nodded. Kakashi talked to her, asking her age and how was her week with Itachi in that village.

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other and, after a while, they kissed.

ー You know I have blood inside my mouth, don't you?

ー I don't care. - Sakura replied to him and kissed him again, with her hands placed on his chest, healing his wounds.

When Sakura finally finished healing him, taking the opportunity to do the same treatment of his eyes as she did before, both got up and went to Kakashi. Itachi picked Yuki on his lap and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Itachi promised himself that he would never be away from her again and that he would protect her with his own life.

ー So, shall we go back?

ー I... How will people react when they see me?

ー Don't worry, we'll reach there by night, so no one is going to see you for now.

Kakashi secured Itachi, and so, after some hours, they finally arrived at Konoha. Itachi had felt his chest tight, it was the first time in years he went to the village thinking of it as his home. He was afraid but tried to calm down and accept his new fate.

Arriving at the gates, Kakashi told the gatekeepers not to worry about Itachi, and that soon everything would be clarified openly to the public.

ー So, I'll have you at my office in the morning tomorrow. Where do you plan to spend the night? - Kakashi asked.

ー I...

ー They can stay with me in my apartment. I live by myself, so it's no problem.

ー Right. - Kakashi nodded - See you tomorrow. - He waved and left.

Itachi, with Yuki in his arms, followed Sakura to her home. Itachi walked fearfully the village, not sure how to act and how to feel. Yuki, unlike him, looked at every detail, amazed. This was the second village she went on her entire life. The first one was a very simple village, so Konoha was unbelievable to the child. Entering the apartment, he placed the child on the floor and let her walk freely.

ー Is this mama's home?

ー Yes, it is. - Sakura replied smiling. - Take a bath first, Itachi-kun. Relax and take as much time as you need. I'll show Yuki my apartment.

And so he did. He was too tired and needed to relax on the ofuro. Itachi spent a long time there. He did sleep for a few minutes, but he soon woke up.

Meanwhile, Sakura showed the child all the rooms. First, the kitchen. Then, the bathroom and, finally, her room. Yuki soon noticed the big and comfortable bed, and climbed on it.

ー Are we going to sleep together today?

ー Yes, of course. - She smiled, and Yuki returned the smile.

ー What's that? - Yuki pointed.

ー Oh, that's a balcony! It's a big window that we can go through and be outside without leaving the house.

ー Can I go there?

ー Of course you can!

Sakura led the child to the balcony. The more Yuki looked, the bigger the village seemed to be. She observed every detail. The houses, the shops, the landscape... Until, when looking to the left side, she realized something that she hadn't noticed before.

ー And what's that?!

ー Oh... - Sakura giggled. - That's the Hokage Rock. All of those people there are the greatest people in this village. See that last one? - Yuki nodded. - That's the man from before! He's the Hokage now.

ー Ohh!! Can we go there?

ー Sure! See there? That's where the Hokage works. We'll have to go there tomorrow, so you can see the rock closely.

Yuki smiled at Sakura, and then they heard a sound coming from behind.

ー Papa!

Itachi had spent a lot of time on the ofuro, so he decided it was enough, and left the bathroom. Sakura blushed a little, seeing him half-naked, and turned to Yuki.

ー S, so! Let's take a bath, Yuki-chan? - She picked up the child and went straight to the bathroom.

After putting on his pajama, Itachi went to the balcony and observed his surroundings. It was his first time at Sakura's apartment, but that was a very nostalgic sight for him, which brought him many memories. Good and bad memories. He wished that, from that moment on, he would only create good memories, along with Sakura and Yuki. And obviously with his younger brother. He hoped that soon, both would meet, and he would forgive him. He just wanted his brother's love back.  
Itachi spent a lot of time watching Konoha's view, and when he realized he heard the two girls coming out of the bathroom. Yuki came running up to him, still a little wet and wrapped in a towel.

ー Hey, be careful. - He picked the girl up. Itachi looked at Sakura, also wrapped in a towel, and the girl blushed.

ー D, don't look at me...

She looked away and covered her body with her arms. Itachi then looked the other way, and went straight to Yuki's bag, taking her pajamas and dressing her. Meanwhile, Sakura was putting on comfortable clothes, taking care so Itachi wouldn't see her. Even though they were together now, they still hadn't seen each other's naked bodies. Itachi was not so ashamed, since he did not care much about sexual matters, but that was the woman he loved, and he did feel desire for her. Furthermore, he respected her privacy.

ー S, so... I think I'll go to the convenience store, I'm sure all of us are hungry. You both should stay here, especially you, Itachi.

He agreed to her, and soon the woman left her apartment. Itachi dried Yuki's hair, and then his own hair. He lay on his back on the bed, and Yuki sat next to him, watching him and smiling. Itachi smiled back and, a couple of minutes later, fell asleep. Despite having rested in the ofuro, he was very tired. Yuki lay on her stomach on top of him and gently stroked his head, swinging her legs up and down, looking at him. She hadn't forgotten what Madara had said to her, about him killing his own clan and about him being an evil guy. But Yuki just couldn't believe it. She trusted the man who cared for her more than the one who kidnapped and hurt her adoptive father.

About half an hour later Sakura was back, carrying bags with three obento. She realized that Yuki and Itachi had slept, and woke them up gently.

ー I'm sorry... I know you're tired. But let's eat, ok?

She woke Itachi first, and then Yuki. The three of them sat at the table and started eating. Yuki was too little, so Sakura put a couple of cushions so she could reach the table and eat by herself. Itachi, tired, ate slowly. Soon the three finished eating. Itachi brushed his teeth slowly and was the first to go to bed. Yuki was also tired, so Sakura helped her brush her teeth and use the bathroom. Both of them went to their room and laid down, taking care not to wake the man up. Soon the two also fell asleep, and got the night's sleep they deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura was the first to wake up the next day. She hadn't fight or gone through as much stress as Yuki, so she wasn't as tired as they were. Also, because of her work, she was used to waking up early, when the sun was still rising. However, that day, there was no need to wake up that early. She stretched and looked at them, smiling. She stroked their heads and closed her eyes again, going back to sleep for a few more hours. When she woke up again, the two were still asleep. She decided to get up, do her morning routine and make breakfast. She used to make coffee and drink it with milk and sugar. She heated two loaves of bread in the frying pan, with butter, and after eating them, probably due to the sound coming from the kitchen, Yuki woke up and, after having some trouble opening the door, she left the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

― Mama... Pee... - She said at Sakura, who gently smiled.

― Sure, let's go.

She helped the child in the bathroom and picked her to the kitchen, sitting her on the chair with some cushions.

― Are you hungry? Mama can make hot cocoa for you.

Yuki nodded and so Sakura did. She also heated a loave of bread with butter to the child.

Sakura acted as much as she could as a mother for the girl. She remembered when Itachi said, a few days ago, about children needing love. And mostly Yuki needed a lot of love. She had already decided to help raise the child. Sakura was able to do that. She was already a grown-up, independent woman and, although until a few days ago she never took care of a child, she took care of Yuki during the week she was with Itachi. She wanted to do her best to take care of her.

― Won't papa get up?

― Shh, let's let him sleep. He's too tired, you know. He needs to rest.

Yuki nodded at Sakura and continued drinking her hot cocoa.

A few minutes later, they heard someone knocking on the door. Sakura had a quite modern apartment, so they could've easily rung the doorbell. Because of the attitude, Sakura already had an idea of who it could be.

― Naruto...

― Yo, Sakura-chan! 'morning~ - Naruto said at her with a big smile on his face. - I heard you came back, so I had to came to see you 'ttebayo~

― I see... - Sakura smiled back at him. - Yes, I came back yesterday at night.

― So... - Naruto said as he took off his sandals. Sakura didn't invite him to step in, but he did so. Sakura didn't really want him to get into her apartment, due to the actual situation, but she couldn't stop him. - How was it?

― Well... A lot happened, you know... - She looked away.

― Really? - As Naruto got into the apartment, he saw a little figure sitting on the chair and looked at her showing confusion on his face. - Who's that?

― Who's that, mama? - Yuki repeated Naruto's words.

― M, m, m, m........

― C, calm down, Naruto...

― M, mama??? S, Sakura-chan....? - He looked at Sakura. He lost his strength on his legs and they became shaky. - Wait, you weren't out for that long, were you? How much did I sleep? Who's the father? Wait, does it mean you made s--

― Naruto!!! - She covered his mouth with both of her hands. - Listen, I'll give you more details later, ok? For now, you just need to know another person and I saved her. She lost her parents, and I'm taking care of her, ok? She calls me mama because that's how she sees me.

Naruto, after listening to her words, shocked, took a deep breath.

― I see... Good to know. - Naruto sat on a chair across the child. - So, what's your name?

Yuki didn't reply, she was too shy. She didn't know Naruto, and he was too cheerful to her.

― Don't worry, he's a friend of mine since we were kids. You can trust him. - Sakura said to her.

― Y, Yuki...

― Yuki-chan, huh? I'm Naruto ~dattebayo

― Narutodattebayo?

Yuki, confused, asked him. Sakura laughed and Yuki didn't understand a single thing.

― That's just something he uses to say. His name is Naruto.

― Why do you have whiskers? Are you an animal?

― That's... Huh...

― That's a bit hard for you to understand, but he has an... animal inside him.

― Did you ate it?!

Yuki, shocked, asked Naruto. Well, she was 3 years old, and she lived with her parents in the middle of the forest. No wonder why she wasn't understanding what they were saying. Sakura and Naruto laughed, and the woman explained to her.

― No, no. It's a kind of magical animal who was sealed on him. You'll understand once you're older.

― Hm... Okay...

― So! - Naruto went for a loave of bread and grabbed some coffee.

― So that's why you're here, huh? - Sakura said at him.

― Well... Heheh. Anyway! So you're going to take care of her? Are you sure you can do it?

― What do you mean?

― Well... You know... You're kinda.... spoil-

― What did you say? - Sakura, angry, approached Naruto, but she soon pulled herself together. - But you're right. I used to be like that. But you know what? Yes, I think I can. I changed a lot, Naruto.

― Mama is a good mama! - Yuki said at Naruto, smiling.

― Heheh, I see. - Naruto smiled back and took a sip of coffee, gasping immediately. - Ugh, why is it so bitter? - Sakura gave him some sugar. - I should've made some chocolate milk...

― You like it too, onii-chan?

― Yes, he's a big kid, you know.

Sakura took the coffee for herself and made him some chocolate milk.

― Thank you 'ttebayo!

― 'ttebayo! - Yuki imitated him, with a big smile on her face.

― Don't make my child imitate your bad habits. - Sakura hugged Yuki from her behind, kissing her head.

― Hehe, you really sound like a great mama, Sakura-chan!

Sakura blushed a little and opened widely her eyes, but she was happy to hear that, so she smiled at him.

― Thank you. I'm doing my best. - She patted Yuki's head and sat next to her.

― So, you said someone else saved her. - Naruto happily took a sip of his chocolate. - Who was it?

― It's... Well...

― It's papa! - Yuki replied to him with a smile on her face.

― Papa? If you're her mama, so it means... - Naruto smirked at Sakura. - Mmm... So you did had s-

― Naruto!!! - She interrupted him. - No, I didn't! And don't say this kind of word in from of her!

― What word?

― Nothing, my darling, nothing! - Sakura forced a smile at the child and then stared at Naruto, angry.

― S, sorry... But are you dating someone?

― I... Well, kinda. You'll meet him soon.

― Heheh, I'm looking forward to it! I'm sad it's not me, but...

― Do you like mama, onii-chan?

― Yes, I do! I lot! But your mama doesn't like me back. - Naruto pouted at Sakura, who sighed.

― Why not?

― It's complicated, darl-

― Yeah, why not, Sakura-chan?

― I'm not talking about it now, Naruto.

Yuki laughed at both of them. She was having fun seeing her mama talking to her friend. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and laughed too. They continued talking for some minutes until her room's door opened. It was then that Sakura remembered that Itachi was there, and she freaked out. Naruto didn't know anything about Itachi yet. How would he react when he found out that a supposedly criminal man was at her house? She wanted to take Naruto and throw him out of her apartment, but that was impossible. She didn't react, and Itachi spoke, also yawning and rubbing his eye, as Yuki did earlier.

― Good morning...

― Oh, good morning 'tteb-

Naruto's eyes opened wide. What? Itachi? Sasuke's brother? The one who killed his entire clan? The Akatsuki member? The man who tried to kidnap him to extract Kyuubi from his body? He looked at Sakura, and then at Itachi. He repeated it a few more times and spoke something?

― Eeeeeeh?????? S, S, S, S, Sakura... chan??? What?!

Itachi stared at Naruto for a while but then smiled at him. The best he could do now was being gentle to him.

― W, what's the meaning of this 'ttebayo? What is he doing here 'ttebayo? Wh- Wait. No! - Naruto looked at Sakura. - I, is him the... papa...?

― Yes! - Yuki innocently replied Naruto, smiling.

― Eeeeeeeeeh???????????????

― P, please, Naruto, calm down.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's reaction. He sat down on the chair next to Naruto, who stood up and took some steps away, leaning his back against the kitchen wall.

― S, Sakura-chan... You know him, don't you...?

― Yes, Naruto, I do. I know what you're thinking about. But you need to calm down and listen to me. C'mon, I'll talk to you in private.

She grabbed his hand and led him to her room, closing the door. Itachi took a deep breath and looked at Yuki, who was confused about that situation.

― Don't worry, they'll be fine. Did you have breakfast? - Yuki nodded. - Good. Now it's papa's turn to eat. - He filled a mug with coffee and milk, putting some sugar on it, and ate a loave of bread.

Meanwhile, Sakura was explaining to Naruto what happened. She first said to him about meeting Itachi at the cave, and about how they saved Yuki, etc. Then, she explained about Itachi's truth, about Yuki's situation, and about what happened with Kakashi, Danzo, and Madara. She took a long time to explain all to him, and Naruto, confused, tried his best to understand every single thing. She also explained she was dating Itachi now.

― Uhh... That's a lot of information 'ttebayo... But I think I got it... So he's going to live in Konoha again?

― Yes. By the way, we need to talk to Kakashi-sensei today. It would be great if you went together.

― S, sure... Wait! - Naruto remembered something. - What about Sasuke? He needs to know about it!

― Yes, I agree. We plan to meet him, but we still don't know when, where, and how.

― So this means Sasuke's coming back to Konoha too 'ttebayo!

Naruto smiled at Sakura, but she didn't smile back. She looked down, sad.

― I... I don't know, Naruto-kun. We don't know how he's going to react. He may not believe it at all.

― He will believe! And we'll bring him back! I can feel it, trust me 'ttebayo.

― Naruto...

Naruto's positivity touched Sakura's heart, and she finally smiled at him. He was right. Naruto would do anything to bring Sasuke back, and Sakura knew that. She could trust him. They left the room, with smiles on their faces, and Itachi smiled back. Apparently, everything had gone well.

― So... - Naruto and Sakura sat down next to them. - Did you two do it?

Itachi looked confused at Naruto.

― Did w-

― Why are you so interested in it? No, we didn't, for god's sake, Naruto, stop talking about it! - Sakura said at Naruto, losing her patience. As she blushed, Itachi understood what they were talking about, and giggled.

― Did what, papa?

Itachi giggled and patted Yuki's head.

― Nothing, my dear. - He looked at Sakura, who blushed even more but giggled too. Yuki pouted and crossed her arms, frustrated. She just wanted them to answer her.

― Sakura-chan said you two need to meet Kakashi-sensei. Are you going there now?

― Yeah, we should... We're just getting ready and leave. Are you coming with us?

Naruto nodded.

― Of course 'ttebayo!

Then, Itachi, Sakura, and Yuki got ready to leave. Itachi was still a little reluctant. He didn't have the courage to appear in public normally, as a citizen of Konoha, although it was not official. How would people react? They would probably be frightened and would talk about him. It would take a long time for people to get used to him and accept him. Probably not everyone would accept him back, and a lot of people wouldn't believe the truth about him. But he needed to take a chance so that he could get his normal life back, and give Yuki a decent life. He was sure that Kakashi would do something to make it happen.

― If you want to, I can make some kage bunshin, so we'll hide you! No one will think it's suspicious 'ttebayo!

― Really...? - Sakura said at Naruto, disappointed. - No one will think a lot of Naruto walking together suspicious? Are you sure?

― Well... - He giggled.

At that moment, they heard someone ringing the bell. Sakura soon went to the door and saw a well-known figure.

― Captain Yamato! - She exclaimed.

― Hello, Sakura! I came here to take you and Itachi to Kakashi's office. It'll be better and safer for the people out there.

― Oh, of course! Thank you! - She stared at Naruto, who giggled. That was definitely a better resolution than Naruto's.

On the way to Kakashi's office, everyone was obviously staring at them. They commented on Uchiha Itachi being there, wondering if he had finally been caught and arrested for his crimes. They also wondered about that child who was there, and Itachi felt extremely uncomfortable, not only for him but also for Yuki. He didn't want her to have to go through this, but there was no other way. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived. Yamato knocked on the door and excused himself.

― Hey, you finally came. - Kakashi greeted them. - How was your way here? - He asked toward Itachi.

― Well... - He looked down. - It could be worse.

― I'm sorry about that. I'll do my best to make up for you. So, we have to talk about what we're going to do from now on. We have Danzou and Madara in custody, whom I am sure you would like to meet and talk to. We also have to talk about your little brother. I believe that you too would like to tell him about the truth and bring him back. I think he should know about the little girl too. We also have to officialize your return. According to the law, however much you have been manipulated, it is a fact that you have committed several crimes, and that you must pay for them. However... I believe that you have suffered too much during all these years. Therefore, the only punishment I will give you will be house arrest for a period. I think this is enough. I am sure it will not be hard for you to serve this sentence. I would also like to know if you intend to serve again as a shinobi for Konoha. I know it is too sudden, so I’ll give you some time to think. Take as much time as you need.

― Thank you, Hokage-sama. I appreciate your decisions. - Itachi bowed to Kakashi.

― No need to call me like that... - Kakashi really didn't like to be called with "sama".

― As for my brother... Yes, I do want to talk to him and bring him back. I know it's going to be a hard job, but this is my wish.

― Great.

― About being serving Konoha... I need some time to think about it. I have no complaints about it, but... - He looked at Yuki.

― I understand. Well, take your time and think about it, ok?

― Of course. Thank you. And about Danzou and Madara... Yes. I do wish to talk to them. Sakura. - He looked at her. - I need you to take care of Yuki while we're at the prison, okay? It's too dangerous, and I don't want her to hear what we're going to talk about.

― Sure...

― Can I go too? - Naruto asked Kakashi.

― Yes, I would like you to go as well.

Naruto smiled at his answer.

Then, everyone but Sakura and Yuki got ready to go to Konoha's prison. Yamato went with them. Sakura decided that she would take Yuki for a walk around Konoha. She would like the child to know her parents, but it would be better to do that after Itachi's return has been made official, and the truth has been exposed to the population. They probably wouldn't understand much, since they lived a normal life, but she would do her best to explain it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I'm writing my graduation thesis (which is the translation of the first Naruto Novel -yay?), so I don't have much free time. But I wanted so bad to write a new chapter, and here it is!!!
> 
> Aaalso, I reworked all the previous chapters, adding more details to the story, so I'd be glad if you read it again! I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you're enjoying this story!!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato, and Naruto went to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. It was there where Danzou and Madara, along with other criminals, were being watched by the guards. The place was extremely secure, so it would be the best place for them to be at the moment.

After getting in there, Kakashi turned to Itachi and asked who he would like to see first.

— ... Danzou. - His heart hurt it when he said that name. He was one of the people that Itachi hated the most.

The 4 of them went to the arrested man. He was leaned on his cell's wall, covered in darkness. Itachi shivered as he approached. He had bad memories with him, probably one of the worst in his life. Itachi was unable to say anything when she saw him. He didn't have the courage. However, the man greeted him, in a low voice.

— Greetings, Itachi. How can I help you?

— We need to talk, Danzou. You know what. - Kakashi replied to him.

— I'm sorry, but you'll have to refresh my memories.

Itachi just stared at him, quietly.

— You are not in a good position to make jokes, Danzou. Let's get straight to the point.

— I see...

Danzou moved from the dark corner of his cell, and soon his appearance was revealed by the light. His arm full of sharingans, without the sleeve, previously ripped off by the kunoichi, appeared, and Itachi's eyes widened as he saw it.

— What...? - The Uchiha said.

— What's... that 'dattebayo...?

The blond young man was also startled when he saw that arm. Anyone would be frightened to see that. With his widened eyes, he looked at it, trying to understand. After a while, Naruto returned his gaze to Itachi's face, which was writhing in anger, and then the Uchiha, trying to contain his shaky voice, said.

— If that's what I'm thinking, then ... - He took a deep breath and spoke again. - All of them, or at least most, are from the Uchihas I killed. No, from the Uchihas he forced me to kill.

— I never forced you to do anything, Itachi. You were the one who made that decision.

— Shut up 'ttebayo! - Naruto yelled at Danzou. - Stop lying!

— Danzou, - Itachi spoke - where is... Shisui's?

Danzou chuckled with his eyes closed, and then looked at the Uchiha, answering him.

— Don't worry... His eye is in a very special place. - He said as he touched his covered eye with his hand.

Upon hearing that, Itachi's face writhed in anger again, and he pressed his teeth together.

— How... Terrible... - Naruto reacted.

— I think it is very clear about the crimes committed by Danzou. - The hokage said. - He will be judged soon, as soon as I reveal the truth.

— Not yet. - Itachi replied. - I want him to be a living proof. Sasuke needs to know. I want my brother to hear about it from Danzou.

— Indeed. - Kakashi said.

Danzou said nothing, just stared at them. Kakashi nodded to one of the guards, and then the four moved further into the prison, where Madara was. Now it was time to deal with another matter.

When they reached the cell, Madara was asleep, with sealing tags, trapped by innumerous devices that blocked the use of chakra, as well as objects that immobilized him. Kakashi made a sign and one of the guardians woke the man, deactivating the sealing tag.

Madara slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at those in front of him. He smiled and laughed out loud.

— You did it, congratulations. The almighty Madara is trapped and helpless. Poor me. - He laughed again.

Naruto didn't understand a single thing. As much as he had heard Sakura's explanation, he was still confused, not understanding the situation.

— Look who's here. The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. What a pleasure. - Madara looked straight to Naruto, smirking.

Naruto shivered. Even though his chakra was contained, he could realize how powerful and dangerous that man was.

— That's enough, Madara. We are here for a specific reason. - This time who spoke was Yamato.

— That's what I thought... Right... "Papa"? - Madara smirked at Itachi, who did not change his serious expression at all. - So, what do you wish to know? I already told you about her parents.

— To begin with, you shouldn't even be in this world anymore. Who revived you? - Kakashi asked.

— Fool of you to think I will give you such information. This is not how things work. - Madara replied. - However... I would like to speak to the member of my clan alone.

When Kakashi was about to answer him, to deny his request, Itachi raised his hand, interrupting him, and said.

— It's okay. I'll do as he wishes.

— Are you sure about it?

— Yes I am.

Kakashi nodded his head. He and the other two moved away enough not to hear them, and enough to keep seeing them.

Then, Madara, immobile, smirked at Itachi, who also did not move.

— What do you want?

— Everyone who knows your truth knows how pacifist you are, Itachi. And that is why I want to talk about my plan, which involves your "daughter". It will be of great-

— Don't ever talk about her again, Madara. You'll regret yourself.

— Right, right, calm down. Anyway. You would also be of great help, Itachi. I believe that my plan can please you, knowing your ideals.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

— You know, - he continued - it is not a secret to me that you wish a world without wars. Your ideal world is a world where everyone can live in peace.

Itachi, without being carried away by his opponent's talk, continued to listen to him, without showing any emotion.

— Which is why you are the perfect person to help with my plans. A world where people will live all their desires, the way they want. A world full of happiness, where everyone will fulfill their deepest desires, without the fear of death. And the name of this plan is... "Tsuki no me".

That conversation definitely got the younger Uchiha's attention. He would love a world of peace, where wars do not exist, where people do not die in battles, where people do not suffer. Where families can live in peace, where everyone is happy. However, he could not trust the words of the man in front of him.

— Let me be more specific, Itachi. If my plan succeeds, each person will live in his or her own world, the way that each one desires. Innumerous alternative universes for each person. And the way I plan to do this is... Using something you know well... Very well... Yes, the Tsukuyomi, Itachi. Or should I say... "Infinite Tsukuyomi".

— What? - He finally reacted.

— Exactly. A war that leads to a world of peace. Using Tsukuyomi, everyone will live in peace, Itachi. Isn't that what you want?

A very tempting plan, but that somehow ran away from his ideals.

— I understand. But that's not how things are to be achieved.

— Huh? - Madara lifted an eyebrow.

— A peaceful world should not be achieved that easily. A world that, by the way, is just an illusion. True peace must be achieved, Madara. In the real world. But I think this is something that someone like you will never be able to understand.

Madara, hearing Itachi's words, laughed aloud.

— As expected of the Uchiha's prodigy. Think about my plan, Itachi. Think about...her...

Madara looked at Itachi as if he was looking directly into his soul. Upon hearing the man speak of the child, his expression changed to anger. He looked at the guard nearby and made a sign. Soon, he got into Madara's cell, and put the sealing tag back on him, making him asleep again.

Itachi, filled with hatred for the two men he met, walked towards the three who were waiting for him.

— And...? - Kakashi asked him.

— We need to talk about Madara's plan. A probable war is about to happen... If we don't stop whoever is involved in his plans...

— War? - Naruto reacted to Itachi's words.

— Well, with Madara in jail now, I think we managed to postpone this war, at least a little. We will discuss this calmly. We have to find your brother and try to get him back. But I hope you know that as a nukenin, he also committed crimes. The people of Konoha are unlikely to accept him easily. He will also need to pay for his crimes.

— Yes, I'm aware of it. - Itachi replied.

Naruto seemed to be saddened to hear what Kakashi said. He didn't want his best friend to go through that, but it was like Kakashi said. Unfortunately, he needed to pay for what he did. But first of all, they needed to find him.

— Do you have any idea of where he could be now? - Yamato asked.

— ... Akatsuki.

— What?

— He probably thinks I'm still a member. So I believe he must be looking for information about Akatsuki and me. He must be trying to get closer to the organization in some way.

— So it means we need to get closer to Akatsuki too.

— No. - Itachi replied. - Now that they are against me, the members surely will tell him I left Akatsuki. I don't think they will give any other information about me. As soon as we have a clue of his location, I will send my crow with information about where he should meet me. Thus, I would like to meet him alone. However, you must go with me. Sakura and Yuki too. I will appear alone first and, depending on the situation, you must show yourself at my signal. But until we find him, it may take time. We must. be prepared for whatever is going to happen.

Kakashi and the others agreed. Naruto looked thoughtful. He certainly wanted to bring Sasuke back and, despite what he said to Sakura, he was afraid of failing.

— Very well. There is something else that we must do. Inform the village about your return. - Kakashi said. - But for this, your truth must be revealed. And, consequently, also the truth about Danzou. The sooner we do this, the better. I will have the word spread about we make a statement tomorrow. Do you agree, Itachi?

Itachi was still afraid about that. He had no idea how the population would react. Well, he imagined that he would be rejected and no one would believe them. But he had to try. Anyway, there was no way he could go back to live in Konoha without people being aware of it. So it was something that had to be done. Itachi nodded in agreement. It also meant that he should appear in public, which the man didn't enjoy. But again, it was something he was supposed to do. He needed to gain the trust of the population.

— Your punishment will be applied later. We have more important things to do. - At that moment, Kakashi's stomach growled. It was past noon. The hokage's face blushed, and he laughed, embarrassed.

— I have an idea! - Naruto said. - Why don't we all go to Ichiraku?

Itachi looked at Naruto, and Yamato said.

— I don't know... He's still a crimin-

— Don't worry. Anyway, he will be accompanied by an Anbu, a Hokage, and a Jinchuuriki. That's safe enough. Right? - Kakashi nudged Itachi in the arm with his elbow, who laughed, embarrassed.

Meanwhile the group was at Konoha's prison, Sakura walked through the village with Yuki in her arms. The girl was very small, and Sakura didn't have the courage to let the girl walk on the floor in such a busy village. The little Uchiha watched the village with her big eyes. She wasn't used to it yet. Sakura showed her the hospital, where she worked, the playground, the ninja academy, and other locations. Then the child's stomach growled, and Sakura looked at her, giggling.

— I'm hungry too. Mm... Let's see... Have you ever eaten ramen?

— Mm... Mama made it for me sometimes... Not you, mama! The other mama...

Sakura giggled.

— Sure. Well, I'm gonna show you the best ramen in the world! Let's go.

Then, Sakura took Yuki to Ichiraku Ramen, being greeted by Teuchi and Ayame.

— Hello, Sakura! - He greeted her. - Long time no see! Who's the little one? - He asked toward the child.

— Well... It's a long story. - Sakura said as she sat. - But she... lost her parents, and I'm taking care of her.

— Oh, I see. I'm sorry, little girl. What's your name?

Yuki, embarrassed, didn't answer, but Sakura encouraged her.

— Don't worry, you can trust him!

— Y, Yuki...

— Yuki-chan, huh? How old are you? - Ayame asked.

Yuki showed three of her fingers, and Sakura giggled.

— Oh, my! You're so small! - She replied. - How long are you going to take care of her?

— Actually... I'm planning on raising her.

— Really? How courageous of yours! You'll have a lot of work alone...

— Yeah...

— Mama is not alone! - Yuki decided to speak.

— Y, Yuki...

Sakura didn't want others to know about Itachi, or even that she was with someone. But the child was innocent and she didn't think about it.

— Oh, are you dating someone? - Ayame asked.

— K, kind of...

— Yes, with papa! - The child said loudly, happy about it.

— That's great news! Are we going to meet him?

— Yes... Sure... Soon, I hope.

— Great! Now, little one, what would you want to eat? - Teuchi asked.

— Ramen!

— Hahah, of course.

— Yuki likes meat, so let's order a chaashuu ramen. I'm sure she'll love it. - Sakura said. - Could you make her a small portion?

— Great choice! And yes, sure. No problem.

— I'll have chasshuu as well.

— Sure!

As soon as it was ready, Teuchi handed over the two bowls of ramen, and Yuki's eyes widened. That certainly was different from what she had eaten in her life. Teuchi offered her some pillows to put on top of Yuki's stool, so she would be tall enough to be able to eat alone.

— Oh thank you!

Sakura thanked him, and after fixing the seat, she sat Yuki on it again. She gave the child the chopsticks.

— Be careful, it's hot.

The girl blew food again and again. Sakura decided to help her and took a piece of meat from the child's bowl. She blew on it a few times and, taking a small bite so she would know if it was in a more pleasant temperature, she approached it to Yuki, who took a small bite. After swallowing, her eyes sparkled. That was really good. Really, really good.

— I loved it! - She exclaimed happily.

Sakura smiled at the child, and so did Teuchi and Ayame.

— I'm glad to hear this. - He said.

The four chatted while the two girls ate, and soon they finished eating.

— What do we say after eating? - Sakura asked her.

— Gochisou-sama!

— That's right.

Ayame smiled at her and said.

— You truly are a great mother.

In reaction to those words, Sakura's cheeks turned red, and she smiled, thanking her.

— Mama is a good mama! - Yuki said, happy.

— I'm looking forward to meet the father. - Ayame told Sakura.

— Yes... I hope I can introduce him soon.

Sakura paid for the meal, said goodbye, and headed outside. Yuki waved and said goodbye.

— Bye-bye!

Teuchi and Ayame said goodbye back, smiling.

Sakura wanted to avoid meeting people she knew, but that was impossible to do in the village where she lived. It was then that, walking through the streets of Konoha, she heard a well-known voice.

— Sakura~ - A cheerful voice called her.

— Uhh... - Sakura didn't want to, but she answered. - I, Ino... hello...

— Who is she? - The blonde asked her as she approached Sakura. - Are you related?

— Y, yes...

Yuki wanted to answer, but she realized how many problems she had caused by saying something related to "papa" and "mama", so she decided to be quiet.

— How cute! Whose daughter is she?

— Uh... F, from a relative... - Sakura was sweating.

— For real? She doesn't look like she's from your family. Is she from a distant relative?

— Y, yeah...

Why was her mother lying? Why did it have to be a secret? Yuki got hurt by that. She felt bad. She shouldn't be there? What was wrong?

— Mm... Got it... What's her name?

— Yuki... - The little one replied.

— Yuki-chan! My name is Ino! Nice to meet you!

The girl, embarrassed, didn't answer her, and she blushed.

— Come on, don't be ashamed!

— I, I think I'll be going! I have a lot of things to do, bye!

Sakura was about to walk away, but Ino pulled her back.

— Wait, wait! I'm on my lunch break, let's talk! Did you have lunch?

— Y, yes...

— Come on, then come with me! Let's have a Yakiniku together! I'll pay!

— B, but we already had lunch...

— Stop it, let's go, Sakura. You don't need to eat.

— R, right...

Being led by Ino, unable to refuse, the three of them went to a Yakiniku restaurant and sat down. Ino wanted to know more about the child.

— So, how long are you taking care of her?

— For a while...

— What happened, Sakura? You're pretty strange today. Are you sick?

— N, no. I'm just a little tired, that's all.

— Hm...

Sakura didn't want to look suspicious, nor did she want to lie to her best friend. But it was not the best time to speak the truth. She just wanted to go home. Sakura and Ino talked while the blonde ate, about the village and everyday life. It was then that Ino ended up commenting on a sensitive subject.

— And how was your last mission? You were researching something, weren't you?

— Oh yes. Well, there were some unforeseen events, and I was unable to progress. But it's okay.

— For real? But you were gone for so long. What happened?

— It's just... It's personal, sorry.

— You can trust me! After all, I'm your best friend, aren't I?

— Well...

— Come on, Sakura, spill it!

— I need you to keep it a secret. - Sakura whispered. - Promise?

— Of course! Leave it to me!

— Well...

Ino was Sakura's best friend. Although Ino speaks a little too much and is very expressive, Sakura wished she could trust her. Then, after gathering courage, she decided to speak.

— It's about Yuki.

—Yuki? - Ino, with a piece of meat in her mouth, replied. - What's wrong?

— She... She's not related to me.

— No? Well, I'm not surprised, but... So who is she?

— She... Well... I kind of saved her during my mission, you know. She was lost, and I found out her parents were killed. So I decided to take care of her.

— For real? And why didn't you say that to me before?

— I wanted to avoid talking about it...

— Come on. You know you can trust me.

— Yes, I'm sorry.

— So, do you intend to put her in an orphanage or something?

The little child's heart beat faster when she heard that word. Was her mother going to abandon her? Was she causing a lot of problems?

— Of course not!

Yuki reacted to those words.

— So you...

— Yes. I want to raise her.

— Are you sure? You know how hard it is.

— I know, but... Well... Ino. - She looked into her friend's eyes. - What I'm going to talk about now is a secret. No matter what happens, don't say that to anyone.

— R, right ... - Startled, she agreed with the woman.

— There's ... someone else.

— W, what?

— I'm seeing someone. And that person will help me.

— Eeeeeeeeeh?????? - Ino's scream echoed through the restaurant, and for a few seconds, everyone looked at the table where they were sitting. - S, sorry... B, but what do you mean? Do you have a boyfriend?!

— What?

Sakura hadn't thought about that word. Itachi had never asked Sakura to be hir girlfriend, nor had Sakura asked Itachi to be her boyfriend. But, in any case, there was no better word to describe their relationship.

— Do you?!

— Y, yes...

— Wow! I didn't expect this! And who is it?

— Well... I can't tell you

— Come on, come on! Wait, is it Sasuke by any chance?

— Of course not. You know I already gave up on him.

— And? Is it someone you met during the mission?

— Yeah... Maybe. - Sakura was embarrassed to talk about that. - I kind of knew the person before, but... We got to know each other better during that time.

— And who is it? Who is it?!

— Well...

Sakura didn't want to say that name aloud. She wanted to avoid having any problems. Then she said in silence, gesturing her mouth, hoping that Ino would understand.

— I ... A ... I ...? Hiashi? Hinata's father ?! Are you crazy ?! What's your problem?! - Ino murmured.

— W, what? - Sakura murmured back. - You're the crazy one! Of course not!

— So... Kizashi?! Your own father?! Sakura!!!!!!!

— Ino! Are you crazy?! How could you think something like that?

— So, who is he?

Sakura gestured again with her mouth but letting out a little bit of her voice.

— I... a... chi...? I can't hear y-... Wait. WHAT?! -This time Ino couldn't contain her voice and screamed. Everyone looked at the table again.

— Ino!!! Quiet!

— What's your problem? You are crazy? Are you dating a murderer? Sakura, what the hell?

— No, Ino! Forget it! He's not who you think he is.

— For real? Sakura, he-

— That's why I want you to keep it a secret! It's a long story ... But he is not guilty. I mean, he did that, but he was totally manipulated!

— Manipulated? - Ino was getting more and more confused.

— Anyway, I think everything will be revealed soon.

— Well... If you say so... And where is he now?

— With Kakashi-sensei. They are settling some things.

— He's in the village?!

— Yes... He's sleeping at my apartment. Well, we arrived yesterday, b-

— What? Are you sleeping together? Did you two had se-

— Ino!!!

Sakura covered Ino's mouth with both of her hands, turning her eyes to Yuki a couple of times. That conversation was too complicated for the little girl, and she didn't understand anything, so he had a very confused expression on her face.

— I, I'm sorry... But... did you?

— No, not yet.

— Come on, Sakura. Really?

— I have no reasons to rush. It will happen over time.

— Mm... Innocent as always.

— S, shut up.

— Well... You'll have to tell me more about it later. Understood?

— Un, understood...

After that long and exhausting conversation, Ino paid for the meal, which she ate almost everything alone. They said goodbye in the middle of the street, and Sakura went toward her apartment. She sighed and looked at Yuki.

— I'm sorry. I know she's too-

— Mama?

— Mm? What is it?

— Why can't mama talk about me?

— Huh?

— Mom always seems like she doesn't want to talk about me...

Sakura opened widely her eyes. Yuki didn't understand that situation, and nobody ever explained anything to her. Sakura felt bad about that.

— I'm sorry, my love. - Sakura hugged her and kissed her head. - It's just that this situation is very complicated now. You know, your papa is not in a very good situation. He has a somewhat complicated past.

— Is he a bad man?

— No way! He's the best person in the world!

— But Ino onee-chan said that... He's a murderer...

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that word. So she did understand something about that conversation...

— Listen, dear. You're too small to understand. But know that your papa is a very good person, understand? Never think anything bad about him. He loves you, and you love him too, don't you? - Yuki nodded her head. - Excellent! Now let's go home. Hopefully, he'll be home soon, and we'll spend the rest of the day together!

Yuki smiled and nodded. Sakura didn't want Yuki to know about Itachi's past, but it was inevitable. There was no way to hide it from her. One day, perhaps, she would hear about it and, maybe, understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story! <3
> 
> I know it was revealed that Danzou got his arm from Uchiha Shin, with Orochimaru's help, but I just didn't like this. He getting the sharingans from the dead Uchihas is a better plot than that so... I decided to change it. I think we're allowed to change the plot in fanfics, right? :P And I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy my decision. ;;


End file.
